Protector of Midgard
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: Perseus, banished from Asgard by the All-Father. His brothers watch as he is banished to Midgard, never to return to the halls of Asgard in all of his immortality. Instead of being a punishment as Odin believed. Perseus relished Earth, choosing to protect the planet from all evils. When he reunites with his brother and the Avengers. They must unite to save the world once again.
1. Prologue

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Prologue**

Walking alone, a lone figure stepped slowly through the dark. Footsteps echoing through the darkness. Shadows distorted and twisting. Forming terrifying and gruesome images that seemed to come from a nightmare. The figure, ignored these images and walked calmly through the dark. His raven black hair slightly visible in the silver light of the moon and the twinkling of thousands of stars in the pitch black and clear night sky.

The lone figure started to hum merrily as he walked. Without a care in the world it seemed. Suddenly in a booming dark voice, laced with power and forcing the earth around him to shake dangerously. The deity spoke loudly. "When Captain America wields his mighty shield! All those who chose to oppose his Shield must yield!" He started to sing heartily and merrily.

"If he's lead to a fight and a duel is due, Then the red and the white and the blue'll come through. When Captain America throws his mighty shield." The man laughed as he stopped abruptly. Turning around, a flash of bronze light arced in the darkness. A three foot long Xiphos, shone with light. Reflecting the silver moonlight back through the night air.

Nothing was visible but his dark raven black hair and his startling glowing sea green eyes shining with power. Darkness and anger shined within the light. With the same booming voice he spoke through the consuming darkness. "Exit the shadows and maybe I shall spare you puny mortal."

Stepping from the shadows, another man stood. His glowing blonde hair in the darkness shone, and his eyes shined bright blue that also glowed with power. Not to the extent of the green eyed man, but relenting blue eyes that flashed with lightning slightly. In his right hand, the giant of a man wielded a mighty hammer. The mysterious weapon, crafted to be a large hammer, glowed with an intense and absolute power.

Lightning flashed behind the man exiting the shadows. His eyes dancing with the bolts of lightning. "Mjolnir." The raven haired man growled in anger and hatred. The weapon of the mighty Norse god of Thunder. Thor.

"Hello, little brother." The blonde hair man said in a caring powerful voice. The sea green eyed man scowled angrily. His eyes flashing with an angry light. Power radiated from the figure with the force of a hurricane. Snarling, the brother of Thor spoke.

"I see not a brother of mine. Be gone Thor. And I shall let you leave fully intact." Thor stepped backwards. His blue sky blue eyes widening slightly in shock and pain. The mighty Norse god of thunder flinched at his little brothers cold and angry glare. However, it had taken him years to find his brother. There would be no possible way for him to abandon his search just after finding his little brother.

"Perseus. At peace brother, all these years I have searched." The god of thunder paused briefly, his voice echoing throughout the darkness. "Where have you been, little brother. Please. At ease." The son of Odin raised his hands slowly and calmly. Letting his mighty hammer shimmer from his hands and disappear in the darkness.

Perseus growled angrily. Raising his bronze blade to the night sky, the sword vanished from his sight. The brother of Thor rose to his full height. Towering to just above Thor's. Lightning arced from the sky behind him. Revealing the rest of his features. His sea green eyes glowing fiercely, along with confusion and a hint of curiosity. His raven dark black hair following down to just above his eyes.

In just a moment. The Norse god of Thunder saw his little brothers apparel. Dark blue jeans, pitch black Nike shoes. Along with a black leather jacket and white undershirt. Thor was shocked at how his brother easily could have blended in with the rest of the Midgardians and humans of this world. That was not what shocked the Thunder god the most.

No, it was the scar that ran down his face. Gruesome and completely deep. As if the wound had cut all the way to his skull. The top uppermost part of the scar was covered by his dark hair. But the scar tissue came straight up from his lower jaw across his right eye.

Thor saw all of that in just a second. Wondering who could have done that in such a horrifying manner. To his little brother. He growled in anger and lightning exploded behind him in a louder blast. Illuminating the sky in a roaring blast.

On second thought, who would have the power to harm his little brother in such a gruesome manner? Perseus was the strongest warrior in Asgard. Other than himself and the mighty three warriors. Well, Perseus was able to defeat the trio at the same time. How was Perseus still able to see from that eye? Thor wondered.

"Thor." Perseus growled in his dark and powerful voice. The Norse god flinched backwards. Realizing he had been silently musing to himself for over five minutes and staring straight at his little brother in shock.

"Sorry, little brother." He said. Perseus narrowed his eyes.

"You are no brother of mine." He snarled in rage. His sea green eyes flashing with power and rage. The wind picked up quickly, encasing Perseus. His sea green eyes bursting into miniature hurricanes of absolute power. The bronze blade once again appeared in the warriors hands.

"Perseus." Thor growled as his mighty hammer appeared in his hands. "Be at peace. I did not find you to fight." Thor bellowed, no pleaded with Perseus. But his little brother would not listen. Instead, Perseus stalked forward towards the mighty Norse god.

"No." He growled. A sickening scowl on his face. "You found me to throw me in Asgardian prison. Do you believe me a fool? Huh, Thor? Answer me." He demanded in hatred and anger. Power shined in his eyes as he rushed forward. The Norse god of Thunder's blue eyes widened.

Perseus raised his bronze blade to the heavens as a white lightning bolt dropped from the night sky. The wind stirring around the two, ripping up trees from the ground. Salty sea air churned around in a mighty hurricane. Flowing around the two Norse descendants. The bolt of lightning hit his bronze blade. Electricity flowing through the sword, as Perseus thrust his Xiphos forward. Letting the magnified blast of lightning shoot towards the Norse god of thunder.

Thor raised his hammer. The bolt of lightning slammed into his godly weapon. An explosion of light lifted the Norse god of Thunder off his feet. Slamming into the ground ten yards back. His blue eyes widened in shock. The blast of lightning was to strong for even him to block and absorb the power.

How was Perseus able to achieve even more power after being banished from Asgard by Odin, the All- Father. Why was his father such a fool? Thor groaned in frustration. The Norse god needed to find some way to ease and relax his little brother. Or, S.H.I.E.L.D., or even worse the rest of the Avengers may find out of the quarrel between the two. If that happened. Then Perseus would not be in danger. No, the others would be. For his strength was a legend throughout Asgard. Until the fateful day his little brother was banished.

"At ease brother. I do not wish to quarrel with you. Please stop. You are destroying the area around you." Thor gestured to the forest being ripped to shreds. Perseus' sea green eyes scanned the area around him. The hurricane only slightly lessened, instead of completely stopping. Thor further continued.

"Do you not care for Midgard. You are destroying the planet in which I saved." Thor growled in anger. His sea green eyes flashed with anger at his brothers words.

"Do not presume Thor. To know anything." He growled as a powerful gust of wind blasted Thor off his feet once again. His blue eyes looked upwards to see his little brother stalking towards him in anger. "I spent six years in the Greek world to save Midgard many times." Thor's blue eyes widened in shock. Had the Greek gods found out about a Norse in their presence. They would have thrown him into the Greek definition of hell. Despite being Greek. No god, not even a Norse god would dare travel through the land on purpose. While Thor would have no doubt in his mind that Perseus could traverse the land, there would still be repercussions of walking through Hell.

"Brother. Calm down." He tried once more. Perseus glared fiercely at his brother. Who just continued to walk forwards towards Thor.

The mighty Norse god of thunder rose once more. Thor raised Mjolnir towards the sky, before hurling the mighty hammer at his little brother. With shocking speeds, the hammer flew towards his brothers chest. With utter grace and speed, Perseus dodged the mighty hammer. Rolling under the godly weapon.

Perseus turned, his back facing Thor. As the hammer started to fly back towards him. Perseus raised his bronze blade. The hammer slamming into the blade with a thundering power. Perseus grimaced as he was pushed backwards half a dozen feet. Instead of his blade shattering as Thor expected. Mjolnir just deflected off of the blade an the hammer slammed into the ground.

The mighty Norse god looked at Perseus in utter shock. Thor raised his hands to summon his weapon back to him. But his own godly weapon seemed to be resisting his will. Perseus turned around, his sea green eyes boring into Thor's blue eyes. His bronze blade glowed strangely. "Perseus, things not need to escalate. Please, stop this foolishness at once." Thor pleaded once more. Not having gotten over the shock of Perseus blocking his mighty hammer.

Mjolnir could destroy a mountain. But not the blade his brother was now wielding. The hurricane vanished in the blink of an eye. Perseus seemed hardly effected of using his powers for such a long period of time. Thor groaned in a desperate plea as Perseus charged forward towards him.

"Brother, please." Thor tried once more. Perseus screamed in rage as his blade slashed towards Thor. The Norse god of Thunder ducked quickly under the bronze blade. Grabbing his brothers wrist, he stopped Perseus' sword arm quickly. However, he was completely unaware of the left fist that slammed into his jaw and lifted him off the ground with a large crack.

Thor landed on his feet rubbing his jaw. Glaring at Perseus in anger. But understanding why he was acting this way. The mighty god of Thunder grimaced. Jagged pain shooting through his jaw. He opened his mouth to speak once again. But Perseus spoke in an angry rage.

"You are no brother of mine. A brother would not watch with a smile on his face as his sibling was banished from his home. By a corrupt father scared of his sons power. How dare he? I did nothing but protect the halls of Asgard to the best of my abilities. You betrayed me." He snarled, pointing his finger at Thor. "Father betrayed me, and Loki betrayed me. How dare you stand there and act as if nothing is wrong." He roared. The earth rumbling dangerously as a crevice started to rip the ground between the two Norse gods apart with a crumbling thunderous sound.

Thor's blue eyes widened as Perseus brought his blade forward. Thor raised his hands just in time as Mjolnir flew to his grasp, finally obeying its master. The hammer twisted in his grip as he brought the godly weapon upwards. With a large and thunderous clang the two weapons sent out a shock wave of power. Leveling the direct area around the two.

Thor was only thankful that no mortals were anywhere in the area. The land around them completely barren from human interaction. Except the trash that was strewn around the forests floor. Trees were leveled and destroyed in wooden spikes. Piercing the ground around the two.

The ground had stopped rumbling as he realized his brother had stopped using his powers. "Please Thor," Perseus scoffed with a smirk on his face. "You were never a match for me. Just leave me along and we can forget this happened." Thor narrowed his eyes as he forced himself to his feet.

Perseus gripped his blade with two hands. Thor raised his hammer. Taking a step backwards. Thunder roared. Their eyes met. "I am sorry brother. Please believe me. I was an arrogant whelp who still had much to learn. Please, I beg for your forgiveness little brother."

His sea green eyes narrowed dangerously. His bronze blade glowed in power before vanishing once again in a golden light. Mjolnir vanished as well along with his brothers blade. The two Norse deities were not locked in an intense battle.

Sea green boring into sky blue.

* * *

"What in the name of hell?" An angry voice growled. The voice came from a lone man of African- American descent. His head completely bald, other than the black facial hair of his beard and mustache. Surrounding his left eye was a large amount of sickening scars. Most of the dark and gruesome scars covered by the pitch black eye patch. His lone right eye, dark brown glowed with anger and rage. Grimacing as he was alerted by S.H.I.E.L.D. of a huge major power spike that erupted not far from Manhattan.

Instead, the power spike was about fifty miles Southwest of Stark Tower. He grimaced again. Furious that he had to accept a gift from Tony Stark. Who made his blood boil in rage and anger even more than before. Nick Fury put his hand to the Bluetooth located in his right ear. "Romanoff." He growled angrily. "Get the rest of the team here instantly. We have a major problem." He snarled. Romanoff did not respond. But Fury knew that she would do as he said.

Nick Fury stared in utter shock and disbelief as the energy source continued to grow in power and force surrounding the area. Roughly half an hour later. Seated before him, Nick Fury grinned slightly. Although none of them could see. That turned to rage as he noticed Thor and Stark were both missing, leaving only Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff. He scowled in anger, turning to the very beautiful red headed assassin.

Her pale skin, startling green eyes and very womanly curved figure was beautiful to many men. Known as the Black Widow, while some of the other Avengers had powers and super abilities. Fury was most wary of the Black Widow. Probably the most dangerous of all the Avengers. Minus Banner when he was enraged.

He growled. "Where is Stark and Thor?" The red head shrugged before replying in a neutral manner. Having her emotionless facade present across her face at the moment.

"Thor is off with Asgard related business. He informed me earlier. Stark. Probably getting drunk. Again." She gritted her teeth in anger. Nick Fury examined the other three. Twisting his face in a scowl. The best and most trusted of his team were here. He would start without the arrogant billionaire.

The blonde haired man with startling blue eyes, showing startling and powerful muscles. Wearing clean and pressed properly fashioned clothes for the time period in which he came from. Captain America was a danger as well. S.H.I.E.L.D. had all of the Avengers listed as possible treats that could be eliminated should the need arise. But they did not need to know that at the moment.

Bruce Banner, or Dr. Banner sat. Quietly awaiting Fury to brief them on the danger Fury seemed to be nervous about. The man who turned into the Hulk was taking deep breaths as if to keep his anger from overriding his senses. The other, a normal looking man, dirty brown hair and blue eyes. Hawkeye twirled an arrow through his fingers, without even keeping his attention on the arrow.

"We have an issue. A power source expanding into shocking proportions. Fifty miles south west. Agent Maria Hill. Do we have any visuals on the power source?"

"Just a moment." A feminine voice spoke into his Bluetooth.

"What of Stark?" Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Fury growled in anger.

"We do not need that drunken bastard. He would just be a nuisance. I need you four to find out exactly what the hell is going on. Bring back the perpetrators should there be any. Understood Rodgers?" Captain America nodded immediately. He would never disobey a mission from Fury, especially if this was for the good of the world. Although, the Captain was now wary of him due to the making of weapons through the Tesseract.

"We have sights on the power source." Agent Maria Hill's voice confirmed to him through his ear. "Just a moment and there." She confirmed.

A visual appeared before the four Avengers and Fury. All of their eyes widened as they witnessed this. Captain America grimaced as all of the other three turned to him and smirked. Even the cold blooded assassin Natasha. Groaning Steve put his face in his hands. "Seriously." He sighed in embarrassment.

"Why does he have to sing my old theme song?" Captain grimaced once again. Glaring at the others for them smirking. Their smiles vanished from their faces immediately, as Steve's glare was not to be trifled with. Probably the most scary look anyone would ever have. Their eyes widened as Thor appeared from shadows, challenging the dark figure with Mjolnir. The most striking to the four was the foes shining sea green eyes with expanding power.

"Fury, Thor's in trouble. We must help him." Steve spoke immediately. Fury nodded as he observed the lone figure who had brought Thor to his knees. A few times without even using his fighting skills.

"Yes leave immediately. Detain whoever this man is. We need him for questioning. To exactly find out how he brought a god to his knees. Agent Romanoff," Her green eyes snapped to his lone one. Seemingly distracted by the visual of Thor fighting another figure, obscured slightly in the darkness. "I suggest to try and bring him in peacefully at first. Then fight."

Black Widow nodded her head, seemingly understanding what he was trying to imply. Captain rose from his chair. "Let us go. Thor needs our help immediately."

Fury nodded as the four Avengers left with haste to the location of Thor and the mysterious power that was continuing to envelop the area. Fury was nervous. A figure radiating this energy source, one even larger than Thor and much more destructive than the Norse god.

Should Natasha's tactics fail. Then the four Avengers might be somewhat in trouble, even should Thor be able to still fight the figure.

Five minutes after the four left to help Thor. Fury was still shaking in rage as Stark had still not shown up at all. With a quick glance towards the door. Fury watched as the billionaire finally showed up. The dark brown haired man held a glass of wine in his hands. Fury was surprised that Stark was drinking. Especially right now.

The billionaire raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips as his eyes were clouded behind his dark sunglasses. Despite it being night at the moment. "Seriously." Tony Stark chuckled slightly. "I arrived first to a meeting." Stark grinned victoriously. Fury narrowed his eyes in anger. Before growling at him.

"They have already been debriefed and sent to the mission, Stark." He snarled. Tony flinched backwards in shock.

"You started a meeting and even more importantly a mission without me." Fury shook in rage as his vision started to tint red. Tony had actually been one of the Avengers who sacrificed almost everything with the battle of Manhattan. However, when Fury needed him. The billionaire was unreliable.

"We are not your call girls waiting for you. All of the others arrived on time. No leave before I put a bullet between your eyes." Stark looked at the Director in shock, his eyes wide behind the shades before slowly backing out of the room. Unsure as to why Fury was so pissed. Tony always acted like this.

Stark grumbled irritated. Walking back towards his room. "I didn't want to go on the mission anyways. Useless." He growled. He put his hand that did not hold his weapon and scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I'll just encrypt Shields files and find out what exactly is going on. Although Pepper might kill me." He mused.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

Perseus' sea green eyes bore straight into Thor's bright blue eyes. The Norse god of thunder grimaced at the look of rage on his brothers face. He understood his brothers pain. After Loki had been troubled and thrown aside by Odin as well. Thor was left without his brothers, despite Loki not technically being his brother by blood. He was pained without the two. Thor believed his brothers could be saved. He knew Perseus was not evil. But still maybe there was some way for him to get the two accepted in Asgard's halls once more.

Loki and Perseus were both revered by all of Asgard. Some of them must still hold the two in high regards.

Reinstating Perseus as the legendary warrior he still was and continued to be. Perseus whom stood a few inches taller than Thor himself. The Norse god of thunder was 6' 6". Perseus stood at a tall height of 6' 8". An Impressive and a powerful height for the warriors of Asgard.

"Brother, please." He croaked once more. All Thor seemed to be doing was pleading with his little brother. Thor hoped his brother would concede and let him help to get him accepted in Asgard once more. Just like he deserved to be.

"While you seem sincere." Perseus bellowed. "Why should I believe you will not take be back to Asgard to be imprisoned." He glared at Thor pointedly. Thor grimaced at his brothers accusing voice.

"Please. Father banished you, but he did not imprison you. Why would he change his mind now?" Thor asked his little brother. Perseus pursed his lips, and nodded. Thor looked at his brother gratefully before Perseus slammed his fist into Thor's face once more. Knocking the thunder god off his feet and sending him to the ground again.

Thor groaned in pain as he got to his feet, before his knees buckled below him. Falling to his knees again, his vision darkened slightly as he rubbed his jaw. His little brother sure had a powerful punch, almost knocking him completely unconscious.

Perseus knelt down to Thor's eyes. "Fuck you. As Midgardians would say." Perseus said with smirk before slamming his fist into the Thunder god's face again.

Darkness overwhelmed Thor's senses as he fell onto his back and drifted into unconsciousness.

Turning his head, Perseus became aware of four more presences that were rapidly approaching him. Perseus figured these were the Super Heroes his brother had teamed up with to save the world. While he was also saving the world from all of the evil Greek deities. Which, the Greeks have a lot of enemies. But for a Norse among Greeks, it was not very difficult for him to do so.

Three suddenly stopped, and one continued towards him. Stretching out his senses. Perseus realized by the body weight, size and womanly curves. The figure who walked towards him was definitely a female. The sun just barely started to rise. Revealing the orange light that allowed the area to be seen once again.

Perseus blinked in surprise at the woman who approached him. Shocked at her utter beauty and curves. Out of all the females on Midgard, the woman before him was obviously the most attractive he had seen. Even after seeing the goddess of love Aphrodite. She was unable to hold a candle to Natasha Romanoff. The light of dawn furthering her beauty under the golden light.

While Perseus vaguely knew of the heroes his brother had surrounded himself with. He knew not how they looked, but their powers, abilities and ways of fighting. Now he understood why the Black Widow was excellent at her deadliest Assassination tactic. Seduction. Her fire red hair glinted and shined in the dawns light. She wore a skin tight cat suit that left little to the imagination as Perseus cleared the fog from his eyes immediately. Even the woman of Asgard were unable to hold a candle to this woman's beauty.

Her green eyes glowed with a fake lust and shine to them that pulled most mortal and human men in. Her pale skin illuminated along with her shapely curves and features that made her even more noticeable and attractive to the banished Norse god. Her cat suit was unzipped slightly to reveal her breasts even more to the Norse god. Not completely, just more than she usually showed. Had he been a mortal, Perseus most definitely would have been unable to resist her temptations. She seemed to have the power of Aphrodite and seduce others just with her aura.

Black Widow continued walking towards him, seductively popping her hips and forcing her breasts to jiggle slightly as she walked. Perseus chuckled silently, realizing that another of the Avengers had an arrow pointing straight at his head should he attack the female before him. But why would he attack her?

Finally she was within touching distance of Perseus and her resolve almost crumbled. While she was apt in the art of seduction. The male before her had the looks to make woman drool. Even taken ones. Had she not been able to restrain her emotions like a true Assassin. She probably would have drooled at the sight of him. The male before her was definitely handsome, much taller and stronger than her.

Her green eyes traveled to the unconscious Thor. Nervous he would attack her, Natasha pushed the fray less emotion aside as she placed placed a hand on his chest. Her soft smooth skin relishing in the feeling of his pecs against her palm. She growled in her head. Natasha was the Black Widow. This was foolish. No way would she act this way. But her emotions were frayed by his sea green eyes, raven black hair and the perfect tan adorning his skin. Even the scar across his face made him seem even more handsome.

Reaching up on her tip toes. As the man was over a foot taller than her. She breathed softly on his neck. Letting her warm breath caress his skin. The man was better looking than Thor. What if he was an Asgardian as well? Before she could speak, Perseus chuckled wryly and grabbed her wrist.

He seemed unaffected by her act of seduction. As if amused by her petty attempts to seduce him. "You cannot seduce me, Lady Romanoff." He spoke in seductive tone of voice himself. Natasha had to keep herself from shivering from his warm breath. The man before her was using her own tactics against her. She froze, she had no clue what to due. Not once had she been in this situation before.

Natasha was unable to comprehend how he knew her directly. Or if he seemed to know Thor at all. She had to use her expressionless, emotionless face to keep herself from blushing slightly. This was infuriating to her. How could some foolish man fray her emotions like this?

Before anything else could happen, the hand not gripping Natasha's wrist shot up and caught an arrow between his fingers. Her green eyes widened in shock. Clint had never missed a shot before. Even more so, Fury told them to detain this man. Not kill. What was that idiot thinking? Rage consumed her. Wrenching herself from his grip. She finally regained her senses.

Realizing she could not seduce him, she pulled two Glock 26 pistols from her dual holster and pointed them at the man before her. "Surrender and come with us peacefully. Things do not need to escalate. Should they, you will realize your mistake quickly." She said emotionless. Perseus narrowed her eyes at the Russian woman.

Raising his hands, he nodded. Suddenly he jumped forward, catching another one of Clint's arrows out of the sky as he did. Perseus knocked the two guns from her grasp. The speed and grace in which he used was shocking to her, faster than she would have been able to pull the trigger. "I do not wish to hurt you." Perseus whispered. As he pinched the side of her neck.

The beautiful redhead gasped as darkness consumed her and she fell to the barren forest floor unconscious. He heard a growl from the male who wielded the bow. Perseus guessed that Hawkeye or the Eye of Hawk, whichever; had feelings for the beautiful redhead. Who would not?

Perseus growled as he once more caught another arrow. Had the man not realized he would be unable to hit him with an arrow. He raised an eyebrow as he watched an angry hulk approach along with Captain America. The hero who's theme song he had been singing earlier today. Why did the Hulk seem as if he could now control his rage? Perseus was slightly confused.

Running forward, much faster and quicker than Hulk or any other mortal. Captain threw his shield with deadly force and accuracy. What Perseus did next shocked the three remaining Avengers as he realized Iron Man must have skipped out on the mission.

The brother of Thor caught Captain America's shield. Stopping the powerful throw without any strain. Even his hand had been unaffected. Hawkeye and Captain American assumed his hand would have shattered from the shield and the strength in which he used behind the spinning disc.

Perseus narrowed his eyes as he noticed the Hulk continuing to charge him. Just passing Captain America. With a force stronger than even mightiest Captain America throw, he launched the shield at the Incredible Hulk. The patriotic shield slammed into the Hulks chest with a thickening crunch.

The green angry giant grimaced before falling onto his back. Before Captain could react, the shield redirected and slammed into his throat. Immediately sending him into unconsciousness. The throw was unable to kill Captain America but it still would hurt painfully when he awoke.

Dodging another arrow he quickly ran to the downed Hulk. Who was struggling to stand. Kneeling down under another one of Hawkeye's arrows. He slammed his fist into Hulks face. Knocking the angry green giant unconscious. The green giant morphed into the peaceful doctor Bruce Banner.

Perseus turned towards the concealed archer. Who was cowardly attacking him. While he let his other comrades be beaten and sent into unconsciousness. Perseus picked up Captains shield and with his senses threw the patriotic disc with deadly accuracy.

With a pained grunt, he senses as Hawkeye fell to the forest floor unconscious as well. He caught the American Shield as it bounced back to him. Before letting it drop to Captain America's side. His sea green eyes traveled to the beautiful unconscious Russian redhead. He was shocked by a mortals beauty. Norse goddesses, Greek goddesses could not compare to Russian beauty.

Perseus had heard of his brothers attraction to a mortal woman. Realizing why. Perseus was confused at first to why Thor had fallen for a mortal. But now he understood. The redhead was gorgeous.

Perseus turned to his elder brother with a small smirk. "Sorry brother." He whispered before vanishing into a salty sea breeze. The sun fully risen into the sky, creating an orange glowing skyline.

The world unsuspecting to the things that were coming.

 **Reviewed and mistakes corrected. Haha.**

 **Sup, PJO and Avengers crossover. Hope you like the Prologue. The story and all.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **Tell me. So I can fix things if needed.**

 **Perseus is Norse in this story in case you are confused. Other things will be revealed later and what happened in his past.**


	2. I am a God

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I am A God**

 _"Hello, brother." A warm and kind voice spoke from the consuming darkness. The darkness cleared, revealing sky blue eyes that bore straight to sea green ones. Emotions swirled within the orbs. Along with a undertone of massive power. Sincere warm green eyes greeted his brother in return._

 _"Brother." His powerful voice soft and kind. The blonde haired man forced a smile. But his little brother saw right through his facade. Furrowing his eyebrows in concern, he rose from the ground. Lips pursed slightly as his nose flared in a quizzical manner._

 _"Thor!" He exclaimed urgently. "What is thy problem?" His eyes widening as he asked. Thor turned to his little brother. A frown marring his features. Nervousness and fear alight in his blue eyes. A look his brother had never seen upon Thor's face before._

 _"Perseus, father wishes to speak with you." Thor told him in a neutral tone of voice. Perseus narrowed his eyes to slits. An angry scowl upon his face as he took in his brothers words._

 _"Why did father not come to me himself?" He growled. His voice rising to a loud snarl. His aura started to rise with power, enveloping the two in an icy presence. Thor shivered slightly, nervous of his brothers powers._

 _"Calm yourself, brother." A new voice spoke from behind him. Turning around his sea green eyes laid upon another male. Green eyes, slightly lighter than his snapped to him, concern covered deep in his eyes. Perseus however could read his brothers well. He could read mostly anyone. On the newcomers pale face he could also see nervousness and unease._

 _His black hair fell down behind his head. Longer than Thor's blonde and much more well kept than his own. The odd Asgardian apparel he wore made him and Thor seem like the princes they were. The most liked of his fathers children._

 _Perseus was now concerned. What could make Loki as nervous as this. His other brother was never nervous beforehand. Other than when Thor was proclaimed the chosen one to obtain the throne from Odin. Now, something big must have been happening._

 _Hiding right under his nose. Impossible._

 _"Loki." Perseus greeted his other brother. Despite knowing of his true parentage, even though Thor and himself did not. He knew that Loki was family in all but blood._

 _"Father is just dramatic, Perseus." He informed his brother of something the Norse god already knew. Thor nodded as well, his blue eyes flashing slightly with a blast of lightning. The god of thunder was twirling Mjolnir in his hand aimlessly. The godly weapon was crackling with lightning and power._

 _Only when adrenaline coursed through Thor's veins or emotions were running wild did the hammer become in tune with his power._

 _"Let us find out exactly what father wants then." He gestured for the two to follow him at his sides. Thor and Loki both looked to one another. As if asking whether they should do as he says or not._

 _"Brother," Thor boomed his deep, manly voice. "I do not think father want us..." He gestured to himself and Loki. But Perseus cut him off with a small growl._

 _"Who cares brother. Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of the three of us." Thor realized how glad he was that his brother was so persistent. Had he not, Thor and Loki most likely would not know of the truth._

 _Thor nodded his powerful weapon vanished from his hands as he went to Perseus' right side. Loki grimaced slightly but relented, walking and stopping at Perseus' left side. The three brothers walked in Asgard's halls. Perseus was cautious and nervous as the halls were empty. Usually the warriors and people of Asgard traversed these halls at almost all hours of the day._

 _The three entered the room containing Odin's throne. Shining gold throne that glared fiercely with a cold golden light. A cold breeze bustled from nowhere. Thor shivered, but both Loki and Perseus were unaffected by the strange appearance of wind._

 _Sitting upon the throne as the trio walked. An elderly man with unkempt and flowing white and grey hair in an unorthodox fashion. Meaning this was not a usual meeting. As Odin was always kept well when he needed to look the part as King of Asgard. His beard was frayed and flowed oddly, pushed up and frizzy. As if a static shock had ripped through the halls of Asgard. His lone eye not covered by the golden eye patch scanned the three brothers in a slit._

 _Thor and Loki knelt to the all father as he rose. The staff in Odin's hands glinted in the golden light. Odin slammed the but into the ground. A dark and loud blast sounded throughout the room as he looked at him youngest son expectantly._

 _Instead of kneeling as Thor and Loki were. Perseus remained standing. A scowl etched onto his face. His cold green eyes glared into Odin's eyes. In a commanding voice, the King of Asgard spoke._

 _"Thor," He paused briefly as the god of thunder rose. "Loki," His adopted son also rose from his knees. A calculating look on his face, scanning and understanding as to why father would call Perseus here especially now. Why were the halls of Asgard silent? That was the first concern of Loki._

 _Odin was up to something._

 _"You two may leave us now." He commanded, waiting for Thor and Loki to leave. The Norse turned their backs to Odin. As they had been dismissed._

 _"No." His youngest son growled in anger. "Both of you shall stay." His eyes turned back to Odin with a fierce light. A nervousness rose in Odin' chest._

 _"Surely father, whatever it is you need to speak to me about. Thor and Loki can hear as well. We both know that I would inform them of all the details anyways after you talk or yell at me for something completely unreasonable." He snarled at the King of Asgard. Waiting for his reaction to his cold and unrelenting tone._

 _"As you wish." Odin relented, knowing that Perseus would not recede his wishes. Thor and Loki might ruin what he was about to do._

 _The two brothers of Perseus turned around once more and face their father. A shocked expression morphed onto their faces._

 _Odin started down the steps from his throne and past the three brothers. "Follow me." He demanded. Without a word he continued on towards the Bifrost bridge to the other realms of the Universe._

 _All was silent, all that was heard were the echoing footsteps of Odin and his three sons. The four walked across the rainbow bridge. Ignoring the churning water below them. Perseus' eyes glowed even brighter as he walked over the water. As if he controlled the churning depths below him._

 _Thor and Loki looked at Perseus concerned as his sea green eyes were now churning like hurricanes in a mighty swirl of power. The four finally reached the end of the rainbow bridge and walked into the oddly shaped Asgardian bridge to the other realms._

 _Odin walked straight to the center. His eye boring into the man's golden eyes that stood looking at the four. His golden armor glinted. As did his wicked gold sword. Keeping his sword point towards the ground he stared at the King of Asgard with an undefinable expression._

 _No emotions were easily visible on the Guardians face. Just a neutral expression that seemed to bring tension._

 _"Heimdall. May you leave us."_

 _The golden warrior narrowed his eyes. Looking at the King in what seemed to be anger. "My King, I urge you not do what you are thinking." He pleaded with the King of Asgard to sway his determined mind set._

 _"Leave us." Odin bellowed in an angry roar. His voice shaking the area around the five. Heimdall nodded, not in fear of his King. But because he had to listen to Odin. He swiftly left the walked across the rainbow fridge away from Odin and his children._

 _The King of Asgard turned to his three sons. His lone eye narrowed as he slammed his staff into the ground once again._

 _"What is Heimdall speaking of? Father?" Loki asked in concern. Wondering what exactly the Guardian was speaking about. Odin growled slightly as he turned to his youngest son._

 _Odin pointed his staff at Perseus' chest. The Norse god of thunder growled as Mjolnir appeared in his hands. Electricity arcing around the mighty hammer. "Father, what are you doing?" The Prince snarled. His voice bellowing throughout the halls._

 _"Perseus. Why did you force my hand to do this?" Odin asked his youngest child. Whose sea green eyes radiated confusion._

 _"Father..." Loki started as his horned helm appearing upon his head in a golden light along with his Asgardian armor. Odin snarled cutting Loki off._

 _Perseus put his hands on his two brothers chests. Pushing the two backwards. "At ease brothers." He told them. before turning his head back to his father. "What are you talking about?" He growled in a rage as he finally figured out what exactly his father was up to._

 _"You have threatened the halls of Asgard with your arrogance and foolishness." Perseus' sea green eyes flashed with an angry light. How dare he? He snarled in his head. "You could have cost Sif and anyone of the warriors of Asgard their lives." He continued._

 _Perseus snarled as he turned to Loki and Thor, both looking confused but not going against their fathers wishes. "Thor, Loki." he pleaded with his two elder brothers._

 _"Brother," Thor's voice boomed loudly. "We cannot disobey fathers wishes. This was your fault, not ours. We will not involve ourselves in the trouble you caused." Thor informed him. Perseus looked at Thor brokenly, his sea green eyes filling with unshed tears and an immense amount of pain._

 _Thor swiftly turned his back to Odin and Perseus, before following Heimdall across the rainbow bridge. "Sorry brother." He whispered. But he would not disobey his father in a punishment for Perseus._

 _Thor had never witnessed what happened next. Loki had told him what happened. But it seemed he would find out right now._

 _"Loki." Perseus whispered to the mischievous silver tongued brother of his. Loki's light green eyes seemed distraught, and angry at Thor for him to turn his back on Perseus._

 _Loki cleared his throat, trying to persuade his father with his silver tongue. But Odin spoke before him. "I will not hear your twisted words Loki." Odin growled. Loki seemed shocked and hurt with how his father addressed and yelled at him. "And you." Odin turned raising his staff as a blast of electricity arced towards Perseus._

 _The blast hit his son in the chest lightning blasted him backwards as a portal to another one of the realms opened up behind him. "For your traitorous ways Perseus. I banish you from the halls of Asgard forever. Never will you return. Never will you see your mother or family again. Be gone." Odin roared. Perseus screamed in agony, as the bast of electricity seemed to be burning and tearing his flesh. His armor from Asgard vanished in a golden light as Odin stripped him off it. But the King of Asgard did not take his powers._

 _"No." Loki yelled as he rushed towards Perseus. Who was being pushed backwards into the portal to another realm. His hand reached out to grab Perseus'. Before Loki could save his brother from banishment, another arc slammed into his chest. Knocking him away from Perseus._

 _Perseus roared as the portal swallowed him and vanished. Effectively banishing the youngest son of Odin from Asgard._

 _Loki fell to his knees, a single tear falling down his cheek and dripping to the floor. Odin's lone eye swiveled to Loki. Before he turned and walked out. Leaving his silver tongued child alone on his knees._

 _Suddenly his green eyes snapped up. A cold and angry look in his eyes._

 _"I swear brother." He whispered angrily. "Thor and Odin shall pay for what they have done. Either with their lives, or with their throne."_

Thor's sky blue eyes snapped open with a shocking light. Electricity arced with a mighty blast from the sky. Slamming into him as his blue eyes glowed with an angry rage. Now he understood completely why Loki was against him and his father. Not out of jealously of his throne, or would be throne. But out of what he and Odin had done to his brother.

Should Perseus hear of what Loki was doing. Would he join their adopted brother? No, he had not when Loki tried to take over the world with the Chitauri. But, why? Perseus was not evil despite what Odin had done. Banishing him from the halls of Asgard for no legitimate reasoning.

Thor rose from the ground and raised his hands. Mjolnir appearing in his grasp.

The sun had risen. The orange glow surrounding the area that seemed was a disastrous area. The trees and ground around him destroyed and ripped to shreds. He looked up as he saw dark black clouds started to appear over his head. Presumably with the emotion racing through him. Lightning flashed throughout the sky as the sunlight started to dim as the clouds thickened and covered across the cloud like a coffin.

Thor raised Mjolnir to the sky and roared in anger towards his father for what he had done. But also towards himself.

Glancing down back at the ground. His blue eyes widened. The Avengers had come after all. They must have tracked and found out about him and his brothers powers.

The Norse god was not surprised his brother had managed to defeat Captain America, the Russian. But surprised that Bruce Banner was also unconscious. How had his brother defeated the Hulk? It seemed impossible. But if anyone could do it, it would most likely be Perseus who would manage to do so.

Thor knelt to Black Widow's side. His eyes concerned. The god of Thunder noticed no injuries adorning her body. Her breathing was slowed and she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, not in a painful unconsciousness. His eyes turned to Steve and Bruce. Their breathing however was strangled, as if the two were painfully knocked unconscious.

Thor figured he should not be surprised. His brother never seemed to be the one to harm a woman. Even if it would be necessary for his safety. Many times Lady Sif would be fierce and angry towards him for being soft when it came to sparing with her. Thor chuckled sadly at the memories.

Where was the Eye of Hawk and Man of Iron? Narrowing his blue eyes, he shook the Russian redhead slightly.

Thor was startled as her green eyes snapped open worriedly, a look of fear on her face. An expression Thor thought would be impossible for the dangerous spy. In her fear she swung her fist outwards towards Thor's face. The Norse god chuckled as he easily caught her fist with hand.

"Calm yourself sister." Black Widow's eyes widened as she realized it was Thor that was kneeling over her. Not the warrior who had knocked her unconscious. She was thankful. Not that she had let it show. Her green eyes hardened as a look of steel appeared in her eyes. Her facial expression morphed into a neutral face.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked her with concern in his eyes. She scowled slightly and pushed herself onto her feet. Ignoring his concern. The mighty Norse god chuckled as she walked over to her dual pistols and holstered both. With a huff she turned towards Captain and Banner. Her eyes widened slightly as the two rose and rubbed their heads as if they were injured.

Thor's booming voice spoke. "Brothers." He rushed forward and slammed his hands on their shoulders. Firmly grasping them and pulling the two to their feet. Both of who grimaced and winced in pain. Thor released the two, before turning towards the forest and walking into the darkness where Clint resided unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked the two. Both turned to her with a small smile and nodded. She narrowed hers. Slightly angry the two were treating her like a young foolish schoolgirl. Steve knelt down and picked up his shield before firmly placing it onto his back.

Her green eyes turned back to the approaching Norse god. A struggling Clint ordering Thor to put him down. "Easy my friend." Thor told him before putting him down next to Steve and Bruce. His blue eyes asking Natasha if she was alright. She gave a small smile and nodded to Clint.

Clint rubbed his chest where Captains shield had slammed into him. He winced slightly.

Thor looked at the four. "My friends, what are you doing here?" He asked with eyebrows furrowed and his sky blue eyes showing confusion. All four turned to him with a disbelieving look.

"SHIELD noticed a large power vacuum surrounding this area and ordered us to find the source and detain him or her." Natasha informed Thor who narrowed his eyes in slight anger.

"Thor," Steve started as the Prince turned his eye to the Patriotic soldier. "What were you doing here? Who was that man?" He asked softly. His commanding, leading voice practically demanding an answer from Thor. The god of thunder seemed unaffected by his voice before he shrugged slightly.

Thor twirled Mjolnir in his hands. Spinning the mighty hammer quickly.

"I know not of the man who attacked us." Thor claimed. Natasha narrowed her green eyes. She could tell that the god was completely lying to her. His blue eyes seemed to be trying anything to ignore the four Avengers.

"Thor." She whispered. Trying to get him to inform them off the man who could knock almost all of the Avengers unconscious easily. The god of thunder turned to her, a blast of lightning arced behind him in the dark shrouded sky.

"Let us move." He finally spoke to the four. "I am sure Director Fury would want us to tell him exactly what happened here." Thor grinned as Mjolnir started to twirl even faster in his hands before suddenly he launched himself into the sky. Towards where Director Fury awaited.

"Thor, wait." Steve yelled in the sky. But the Norse god either did not hear him or ignored him completely.

Clint huffed. "Asgardians."

Natasha put on a thoughtful face. "He obviously knows who that man is? Whether he be an Asgardian or some other freak of nature. No offense Dr. Banner." The doctor looked at the Russian spy confused why she even brought it up at all. "This man or thing is obviously a threat that SHIELD must know of. This is a problem." She mused to herself.

"Yes it is." Captain spoke before turning to Dr. Banner. "He defeated the Hulk. I figure Fury would want us to kill him. But I don't think that might be an option."

Clint frowned. "It is." He said as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. "Whatever he is, an explosion will knock him down." He grinned. Natasha rolled her green eyes.

"No, Barton. Calm yourself, Fury will inform us what to do."

"Then lets get to the Quinjet." Steve started running towards where the four landed the Aircraft. Clint and Banner groaned in displeasure as Natasha took off in a fast place after Steve.

"Come of ladies. We don't have all day." Natasha teased.

Clint's eyes widened as he took off at a sprint after the redhead. A scowl on his face. Dr. Banner rolled his eyes at the amazing archer. Before he started to walk back to the Quinjet. Knowing that none of them would leave him. At least Captain would not leave him.

Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton on the other hand. He was unsure and still definitely did not trust them at all.

* * *

"You're kidding right." Tony Stark said seriously. An eyebrow raised slightly as he scanned the other five members of the Avengers. When none of them denied what had happened he burst into a loud laughter. Tears forming in his eyes as he loosely gripped the alcoholic beverage that was in his hand.

"Silence Man of Iron." Thor bellowed. Standing and slamming his hands into the table with a powerful force. The table groaned before shattering under his power. Tony stopped immediately looking at the Norse god slightly shocked. "I doubt you would have been strong enough to go against him." He growled. Insulted that he would laugh in his face because of a quarrel with his brother.

"Thor." Director Fury snapped in annoyance and frustration. "Please refrain yourself from destroying my stuff and killing Stark. We might need him for the future." Fury growled at the Norse god. The blonde glared slightly at Fury before relenting and sitting back down in his seat.

"You mean my stuff, right?" Stark asked Fury.

His lone eye glowed with anger and he snapped. "Shut up, Stark. Now is not the time. What I want to know," He paused turning to the other five Avengers who had actually gone on the mission. "Is how one man managed to defeat my whole team?" He snarled.

None of them reacted badly to his fury. As if all of them were amused to his cold and rough around the edges personality.

"We underestimated him." Agent Barton informed him with a large frown. Fury narrowed his eye, anger covering his face.

"How?" He roared. "You just watched him defeat a God. How could you still underestimate him Barton?" He asked angrily. Not expecting an answer from any of the five. Hearing a snort of laughter he turned to Stark. Who was getting on his nerves once again. Stark stopped abruptly at his look and relaxed back into his chair. Swirling his beverage in his hand.

"Dr. Banner. How did he manage to stop the Hulk?" He asked, slightly less angry with the Doctor than any of the other Avengers at the moment. As Hulk he would not exactly have full containment on his actions.

Dr. Banner seemed thoughtful as Stark decided to chip in first. "Yeah, I was wondering that. Isn't he like invulnerable and all that stuff?" Stark asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Natasha and Agent Barton rolled their eyes. Unamused with his childish actions. Steve just ignored him, looking at Banner expectantly. Thor huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Fury glared hard at Stark who just raised his hands in surrender.

"It felt as if he was suffocating me. I was getting no air. Despite being invulnerable. The other guy still needs air to remain unconscious. This is interesting it gives me an idea." He mused to himself. Chattering quietly and talking to himself Director Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Thor?" The Norse god turned to him. "Who was he? Is he an Asgardian?"

Thor shook his head. "I know not who he is or where he comes from. But he is certainly not an Asgardian." Thor informed him and the Avengers. All of them narrowed his eyes towards Thor.

"You're lying." The only female in the room spoke. Thor turned his sharp blue eyes towards the spy in the room. As did all the other Avengers. Stark just chuckled silently, excited to see the argument that was going to brew. Thor was to proud to admit so.

Thor rose as Fury growled at him in anger. "Tell me who he is right now?" He growled. The god of thunder snarled in anger his eyes narrowed towards the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You dare tell me what to do." His voice bellowed across the small meeting room. "I am still a God puny mortal. I do not obey your orders. I only listen to brother Steve in battle or my father himself. You do not order me around." He growled. Thunder booming loudly in the room. All of the Avengers putting their hands over their ears immediately. Trying to stop the deafening sound from making them deaf.

All of the people in the room looked at Thor with utter shock. Except for Stark who was chuckling silently. Amused with the thunder gods reaction.

"All right. Everyone calm down." Steve rose raising his hands in a placating gesture. "If Thor does not want to tell us who he is. Then he doesn't have to. Maybe he doesn't know. That is not the point. We cannot fight each other at this moment. This man could be a dangerous threat to all of us. We need to find him."

"You're right Rogers." Fury said unsurprised that Captain was the one trying to calm all of them. "Agent Hill. Can you get a lock on the power source and where it comes from. We need to find this man."

"Understood Director." Her feminine voice spoke in a neutral tone. "Just a moment."

"Ah, here." She finally spoke, breaking the tense silence that had developed in the room. All of them could hear her as a holographic image appeared above where the table had stood before Thor destroyed it in his angry rage.

"We have a general location on the power source. Director Fury, the source seems to be coming from a five mile radius." The holographic image of earth zoomed downwards. The holographic image zoomed in on New York. Manhattan to be exact.

"He's hiding directly under our noses." Fury growled as the red border depicted that it was an exact five mile radius surrounding Stark tower.

"Are you kidding me." Tony laughed loudly. "This should be easy. Avengers lets go." He ordered. The other five ignored him and turned to Fury. Except Thor, whom was still standing with a look of anger on his face.

"I must be going." Thor growled. As he turned towards the door.

"No," Fury said. "You are not going on this mission as you will not tell us who he is." Fury told him. Thor growled.

"He started his quarrel with me and I shall be the one to find him."

"No."

"You do not order me around. I just told you this. I am a God." He snarled. Turning towards the window. Thor raised Mjolnir.

"Don't you dare." Tony yelled at the Norse. Thor threw his mighty hammer at the window. Slamming into the window, shattering the glass into millions of tiny pieces. Thor rushed forward grabbed the hammer and jumped out the window swiftly and quickly.

"He knows the man." Agent Barton said. Natasha rolled her beautiful alluring green eyes.

"Obviously." She said. Clint scowled before turning to Fury whose lone eye seemed to be popping out of its socket.

"Stark, Banner and Rogers. You are dismissed." The three seemed surprised, but Dr. Banner immediately stood and walked out of the room without a single word. Stark looked at him in shock as did Rogers. Captain spoke before Stark could.

"Fury, I could help get this man. Bring him in. These two might need help." Fury sighed.

"I know you can Rogers. However, I have a different assignment for you. After I deal with this one." The tall and well muscled blonde rose from his seat before swiftly leaving the room. Natasha looked at his retreating force with a hint of displeasure.

When he was gone. Stark finally spoke. "Fury, it's my turn. I didn't get to..." Before Stark could complain further. Fury groaned.

"Leave, this mission is for my experts. Not you Stark. Now leave." He bellowed angrily. Stark nodded surprisingly in acceptance and left the room. taking a sip from his drink as he did so.

"Agent Romanoff you are to find this man and detain him. Use whatever tactics necessary but do not kill." Fury turned his lone eye to Agent Barton as Natasha nodded with a smirk on her face. Glad for some revenge against the man who knocked her unconscious.

"Barton." The archer looked at Fury with calculating eyes. "You're on over watch. Make sure that Agent Romanoff is not killed by the man. Understand?" Hawkeye nodded before smirking towards the Russian who rolled her green eyes.

"If I have a shot, should I take it?" Barton asked Fury with an eyebrow raised. Fury shook his head.

"Not until Agent Romanoff is able to be in the spot to detain him. This man is dangerous. If Thor does know of him. Then he might be a real dangerous threat. But do not kill, Agent Barton." The archer nodded, slightly pale as if he was scared that Fury had seen him shoot an arrow at the mans head.

"Understood?" His two best agents and spies nodded before standing quickly and leaving. Fury sighed. Dealing with an angry Norse god was going to be difficult. If we need him for another battle in the future. Fury was concerned whether or not he would actually help this time.

Clint quickly caught up to Natasha and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Russian spy quickly turned around twisted his arm put her forearm to his neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Sorry." She said with no remorse as the archer was let go. He rubbed his neck, irritated with that reaction. "You know better than to sneak up on an Assassin Clint." Her smirk devilish and evil to him. He grimaced and nodded.

"Who do you think this man is?" Barton asked as the two started to get ready for their mission of tracking him down.

"No clue. What I want to know is how he stayed right under our noses for such a long time. If he had lived in Manhattan this whole time." Clint shrugged but agreed with the beautiful Russian. he started to stare at her unknowingly.

She caught him staring at her. Natasha slapped him across the face. Leaving a blotchy red mark across his cheek.

"Stop staring, it's impolite." She narrowed her eyes. Clint's eyes widened slightly, concerned as he realized she was not joking with him.

"Nat..." He started, but she cut across him.

"Natasha." She growled.

"Please." He said.

"Love is for children."

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **Please let me know to fix errors.**

 **To everyone he reviewed and informed me of my horrible grammar. Thank you.**

 **I realized I made a lot of mistakes and I tried to fix them all. But I doubt I did, I am only human.**

 **But thanks anyway.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was grammatically correct for you all.**

 **If not, then tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Good day to you all.**


	3. Family Quarrels

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Family Quarrels**

With a thunderous roar, a blast of lightning fell from the sky. Lighting the dark night in a yellow hue. A flash of red hair glinted in the brief flash. The female whom the red hair belonged to froze, pressing herself further into her obscure hiding place.

 _"Thor's pissed huh?"_ Agent Barton's voice whispered from her earpiece. Her green eyes glanced up at the sky. Large booms of thunder and monstrous blasts of lightning continued to light up the sky in rapid succession. Almost as if Thor was in the middle of battle.

Agent Romanoff scowled slightly. Wondering what the Norse god of thunder was doing. Keeping secrets not only from Fury but the rest of the Avengers. Thor could be placing any one of their lives at risk. At the moment, her life was the most in danger due to her mission. Barton's was the next most likely to be in danger.

Out of all the Avengers, Thor was probably the most concerned with his friends lives. Other than Steve, Thor was the one constantly making sure their whole team was still intact and everything was going smoothly. While it was endearing for him to be so concerned for their well being, the place Thor had put her and Barton right now. Was off character for him.

This made her frustrated at the mere thought. She had seen the emotion in Thor's eyes when he lied clearly to them all. What shocked her was the regret, pain and sadness etched clearly in his electric blue eyes. Shining clear as day for her to see.

Who was this man to effect Thor in that way? Had he done something to the thunder god? Questions raced through her mind in rapid fashion.

 _"Tasha."_ Barton's voice blasted in her ear. Easily hearing the concern and worry in his voice as she had not responded to him.

The archer had his eyes clear and trained straight onto the Russian redhead. She had froze in her cover, wary that the yellow hue would give away her position. But her eyes were distant, as she was either over thinking certain things, or she was coming up with a plan.

 _"Barton, I'm not sure that this is Thor's doing."_ The Russian spy replied to him quickly. Starting to sneak towards the edge of the doorway.

 _"Who else could it be?"_ Natasha could not help but roll her eyes slightly.

 _"The man we're after."_ She whispered. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Barton's voice whispered urgently in her ear.

 _"A lone man is approaching. Nat, get to cover."_ Her eyes narrowed slightly but she relented to her watchful eyes. _"I got him in my sights, don't see any weapons. Doesn't seem to hostile. But just to be sure."_ Natasha nodded, instead of using his bow as he usually would. Clint needed to use his rifle to pierce through the glass.

In Manhattan. It was very hard to be on over watch duty. Especially with all the tall skyscrapers and giant windows.

A torrent of light blinded Clint for a second as the light beamed through his scope.

Natasha held on her Glock 26' in her hands. Waiting to see if the lone man was a threat or not. Him turning on the lights might aware her presence to him. But the man was oblivious to her being in the same room with him, and the rifle trained right on the back of his head.

The man passed through the room. Before exiting into the elevator.

Natasha sighed. As did Clint.

The spy crept forward down the dark hallway. Trying to blend in with the shadows, but the yellow light from the large blasts of lightning in the sky made it harder for her to blend in. Although no one else had crossed her path and Clint did not see anyone either.

She paused at the end of the hallway. Oddly, she heard nothing from the inside.

Agent Hill had gotten a direct lock on the power source soon after the two had left the meeting with Fury.

The man who assaulted the Avengers was just barely farther than a block away. Irritating the Russian greatly. Pissing her off to no avail.

Clint's voice once more buzzed in her ear.

 _"One second Natasha. Let me get to a better spot. I have no sight of the room."_

 _"Hurry."_ She was starting to get impatient. Curious as to why someone who was on SHIELD's radar would make himself easily found. Unless this was a trap.

Clint took off down the building he was perched on. His rifle in his hands tightly as he jumped from building to building. Trying to get a clear sight into the room.

Agent Barton frowned, all the windows were either covered or impossible to see through. _"Tasha, the windows are blocked. I have no clear sight into the room. Turning on infrared."_ His scope flashed and he scanned the room Natasha was about to enter. Searching for any heat signatures.

His blue eyes widened slightly. _"Natasha..."_ His voice growled urgently.

The Russian beauty scowled. Anger clouding her features.

 _"There's nothing. No one's in there."_ His voice remained small.

 _"Leave, now."_ His voice hoarse and ragged.

Natasha turned to see if she could see Barton. Nothing, he was gone from his original sights. Though he was supposed to keep her eyes on her. Then she saw it, Barton's rifle. Alone, laying against the rail of the rooftop. She grimaced. Nothing could go right for the two spies.

Clint stood feeling the barrel of a gun placed in between his shoulder blades. After showing the presence of the gun. He withdrew the barrel from his back, so Clint was unable to take it from his grasp with a quick attack. The breathing from the person behind him was deep and slow.

Identifying him as a male. Maybe the man the they were after.

Clint had just barely alerted Natasha urgently as he felt the presence behind him. Hoping that the man had not heard him telling her to leave.

"Turn around." The voice was deep and booming. Shockingly similar to Thor. Power laced behind his words, he felt the need to obey the man. Even without the gun trained directly at him. He felt the need to listen to his every word.

The power laced in his words was suffocating, consuming.

Clint raised his hands towards the sky. He swiftly turned around, flinching backwards slightly as he noticed the barrel of a shotgun placed inches from his chest.

Stepping towards him, the man that was completely adorning pitch black clothes pressed the gun into his chest with a shocking strength behind it. Clint stumbled backwards as he roughly grabbed his arm and threw him away from the edge.

Towards the middle of the rooftop. Clint barely kept himself from slamming into the concrete rooftop. His blue eyes turning back to the man threatening him. "Who are you?" He asked urgently, his eyes flashing with an angry rage at being held hostage.

"No one of importance." He growled back.

The barrel now pointing towards his face. He raised his hands once again in a placating gesture. "Things don't need to escalate. Let's call it a draw." He told the man. Despite the mans face being shrouded by the dark hood he wore, Clint bet that he was confused.

Lightning blasted behind him. Arcing through the sky, in a powerful blast. Thunder roared as the man turned his head slightly, as if making sure no one was coming at his back. Clint guessed he was wary of Thor. As the man could fly and was very large.

Although this man was much large than him, he took the opening. Grabbing his knife from his belt with impossible speed, he launched the blade at the chest of the man whose attention was now diverted from him. He charged forward towards him as he did.

To Clint's utter shock and anger. The man turned quickly catching the knife with his left hand. The one that was supporting the shotgun, not completely handling it's weight. The archer jumped at him to tackle the man and was surprised when the man dropped the gun to the ground.

Instead of tackling him as he planned. The man twisted his body. Letting Clint slam into his shoulder blade. With utter grace and speed, he wrapped his arm around Clint. Placing the knife against his jugular. The archer tried not to gulp when the man spoke.

"Thank you. Did exactly as I planned." He whispered in his ear. "Looks like your lady friend is coming to save the day huh?" Clint could feel the smug grin behind his words and that filled him with anger as he tried to struggle against his captor. His arms were locked in place as his forearm held him tightly as if in chains.

The flash of red hair in the lightning alerted both to Agent Romanoff' arrival. "Show yourself or he dies." He growled. The voice shaking the rooftop with the power laced in the words.

Clint watched as Natasha rose from behind an air duct shaft. Or whatever it was, the darkness made it to hard to see straight. The Russian had one of her pistols pointed towards the two as the man pressed the knife more firmly against his throat.

Clint groaned slightly. "Drop the gun. Now." He barked. Letting the knife cut into his skin slightly.

Crimson red blood dripped from the wound in a small amount. The cut, however did not effect Clint as he had felt worse pain in his lifetime as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was unfortunate, but his job. Natasha gulped slightly but knelt down slightly and set the pistol on the ground.

"This is just a warning, Agents Barton and Romanoff. Leave me alone. I have no quarrels with any one of you. Just let me live in peace. Or he dies." Natasha narrowed her green eyes waiting for him to continue. When he did not, she growled angrily.

"You're a threat. You defeated a god and the Avengers. We can't just let you go after that." She snarled.

Clint grunted slightly, letting her know that he still had a knife placed at his throat by the angry man who they were defeated by.

"I could have killed you after defeating you." He growled angrily.

Natasha nodded, though she was not convinced. "Let Barton go. We'll leave you alone." She gritted her teeth.

The dark figure chuckled. "No you won't, but I was bluffing." He pushed Barton forward before slamming his boot straight into the lower part of his back.

Barton groaned as he slammed into the ground roughly, the force of his kick hurt like hell.

The Agent tumbled forward hitting Natasha's legs who was standing ten feet away from the two. How had he kicked him with such force?

As soon as he let go of Agent Barton. The figure turned around, letting the knife drop from his grasp, his hood falling from his face as a gust of wind shot towards him. In a mere second his bronze blade appeared in his grasp. Raising the blade upwards his sword clashed with his brothers mighty hammer, Mjolnir.

Instead of the shock wave that had happened in the forest, obliterating the area around them, the clash of these two weapons clang with a shower of orange sparks. His sea green eyes flashed with the lightning his brother had created.

Once again, sea green bored into electric blue. With stunning strength, he pushed Thor backwards towards the edge of the building. Then kicked his feet out from under him.

Falling Thor slammed into the ground, a webbing of cracks appearing along with it. Thor rose quickly, but Perseus shifted his attention. Turning around quickly as his bronze sword clanged as a bullet ricocheted against the metal. Spiraling uselessly to the rooftop.

The spy looked at him with shock in her green eyes as Clint rose from the ground groaning.

The force of his kick was enough to bruise his backbone and rendered him useless at the moment. Unless he could handle the strain.

Perseus grimaced as he sensed his brothers next attack just as Romanoff pulled the trigger. He could feel the trajectory of the bullet and it's path. With expert skill, he twisted his body in what would seem like a painful way, letting the bullet pass harmless to his left. Missing him and Thor by a mere inch.

Thor's thunderous strike missed as well, slamming into the ground. The ground trembled beneath the two as the ceiling collapsed around the two Norse gods.

Falling downwards, he realized Thor was not attacking him. Oddly enough. He mused in his head as he landed on the highest floor that was not the roof.

Thor collapsed and Perseus both landed gracefully on their feet. Staring each other in the eyes, as Thor twirled his hammer in his hand with a shocking speed. The rubble was still falling from the ceiling, but ignoring the two Norse gods.

Dust from the rubble cleared away from the two as Thor spoke. "What are you doing? Why threaten my friends?" His snarl shook the confines of the building as thunder blasted like a cannon in the sky above. Mjolnir was pulsing with electricity, waiting to be used in battle as Thor's emotions drove the hammers power to a higher standard.

"I was just telling them to leave me alone, as should you." He growled angrily. Thor looked down his eyes not meeting his.

"Brother, please." He pleaded, just as he had done the night before. He let his hammer drop to the ground.

Perseus snarled as Thor's hammer slammed into the ground. His senses alerted him that Natasha Romanoff was putting her sights on him. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, he growled rushing forward. Thor looked up just as Perseus slammed into him, shattering the window as the two Norse gods fell towards the roads of the still bustling Manhattan.

The two free fell towards the sky as Thor looked at him with complete shock as the two continued their dive. Twenty feet up from the road, their fall slowed until the two lightly landed on the ground. Passerby muttering and pointing at the two in shock.

As soon as they landed, Perseus shoved Thor strongly. Knocking the god to the ground before he took off away from his brother. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he berated himself for reacting emotionally to his treacherous brothers sadness.

"Perseus." Thor roared, he turned to face his brother. Before he completely turned around, a heavy weight slammed into his chest as Mjolnir with his brother behind it sent him flying backwards.

Roughly slamming against the pavement and sent sprawling, Perseus ignored the stinging pain he felt from hitting the concrete. Perseus rubbed his chest as he rose, forgetting how strong his brother truly was. The hammer had not broken his ribs thankfully. But he figured if his brother truly wanted to have, he would have.

The two once more clashed in a meeting of the eyes.

Before either of the two could do anything, Perseus gasped as he felt a hot pain burn through his skin. He gasped as his hand shot to his chest. Blood pouring from the small hole profusely. The bullet had completely ripped through him as he groaned in slight pain. Mortal weapons were a pain in the ass. Thankfully the wound was shot through the right side of his chest. Missing any vitals.

Perseus turned to where the bullet was fired from, seeing the female spy that had shot him. He growled in anger. The woman was perched a story above the two Norse gods. Out the window, her pistol was trained on him, this time towards his heart.

"Stop. Or the next bullet goes in your heart." She said with a smirk. Her eyes showing rage, for attacking Clint or whatever the reason may be. He knew the redhead was bluffing, just as he bluffed with Agent Barton.

He roared. 'Why did these people want to bring him in so badly?' He could understand Thor, but what was wrong with these mortals.

"Leave me alone." His voice was suspiciously calm as he closed his sea green eyes. The blood had stopped flowing as the wound started to heal itself, not that the woman could see that. Thor noticed however and grimaced.

Now, the street was completely silent, shocking as it had just been bustling with life just a moment beforehand. Now though, there weren't even any cars as all had retreated when they heard gunshots fired.

Thor looked at Natasha, his blue eyes narrowed.

Natasha shook her head. "We can't." She told him in a stoic tone.

Perseus rolled his eyes, before he charged towards Thor, the mighty Norse who just stood completely still. Gunshots filled the air as Natasha tried to shoot him, but his speed was too fast for her to get a direct shot. She emptied the clip before a bullet had even gotten near him.

"Heimdall." Thor roared as Perseus slammed into him, both tumbling to the ground.

Before the Norse's slammed into the pavement, a bright light enveloped the two. When it subsided, the two had vanished.

Natasha snarled in frustration as she wearily slid down to the ground.

They had lost him again, this time because of Thor.

Why had he taken the dangerous man to Asgard? What was the purpose? Natasha figured the man from his physique and height that he was an Asgardian. But she had never gotten a direct look at his features. He used a sword, oddly enough.

Thor knew him. She groaned, Clint needed her help. Changing the subject in her brain. She rushed back towards the rooftop.

Hoping that Clint was just staying low up there and not risking any further injuries.

 _"Barton."_ She growled. A weak voice immediately spoke back. Hoarse and slightly in pain.

 _"I'm good Nat."_ He chocked out. There was a slight gurgling sound in the background, but she was glad Clint was alright.

Pressing her hand to her earpiece, she changed communications.

 _"Agent Hill"_

 _"Agent Romanoff."_ The woman replied after a few seconds. She closed her eyes as she started making her way back to Clint.

 _"We lost him, the man's gone."_ She informed Hill that the two had failed their mission. Natasha was slightly ashamed, she had not failed a mission before, and she was sure Clint had not either.

 _"Alright, get back to headquarters. Fury has another mission for you and Barton."_ She inwardly groaned. Not at all shocked that he actually would have another mission for her, especially at this time of the day.

 _"Clint's hurt. Not to severely, but I doubt he can go on a mission right now."_

 _"One moment."_ Silence, the communications device was silent until Natasha had reached Clint. Her eyes sparkled with worry, but the emotion was hidden deep. She quickened her pace, reaching Clint who was leaning against the railing of the rooftop.

Blood dribbled from his mouth.

The kick must have bruised his kidney. Clint was not going to be able to go on the mission Fury was assigning the two.

 _"Then the mission is yours alone, Agent Romanoff. Can you get back to base."_

 _"Yes."_ She said before pulling the device out of her ear, the piece was getting annoying.

"Let's go idiot." She hauled him to his feet, his blue eyes darker than Steve's met her green orbs briefly.

"I'm sorry Natasha." He gurgled, more crimson red liquid falling from his mouth. Pooling to the rooftop below them.

"Quiet." She whispered. She wished she had asked for a small lift. But being just a block away, she figured it was a waste of time. But Clint was hurt a little more than she had anticipated. She had been cold before, ruthless, emotionless.

What had she become now? Assassins like her should not have emotion, she was a monster.

But her friends were making her walls crumble. Those walls she had taken years to master and perfect. Thor, Steve, Clint, Bruce and even Tony were chipping away at the tall stone walls shielding herself from them. Grimacing, Steve had been the one breaking down her walls the fastest.

As Fury were partnering the two together for missions time and time again.

Not romance, friendship. Steve was just so endearing, Thor was amazing. Bruce was good and Clint pissed her off time and time again. But they were all just such great people and friends to her. Even Tony was endearing when he wanted to be.

How could any of them stand her? Did any of them truly know the monster she is?

If they did, why did they continue to be friendly to her?

Clint liked her romantically. She knew this, Bruce and Thor were protective of her. Steve was selfless, constantly sacrificing his life on missions to save her. Even Tony, would protect if needed.

How were they changing her?

It pissed her off, made her feel weak that she had to rely on others.

* * *

"What did you do?" Perseus roared as the two stood in the newly repaired Bifrost, somehow Odin's magic had repaired it. Even if Perseus had not known it was destroyed. He grabbed Thor's front armor. Enraged he launched Thor backwards with a thunderous shove.

The Norse prince tumbled to the ground, Mjolnir rolling away from him.

Thor rose slowly, his hammer returning to his grasp as Perseus stared him down. The bronze blade he used clenched tightly in his hands.

"You fool." He snarled.

"I am banished from these halls." Thor's blue eyes were etched in sadness at he stared at his enraged brother.

The golden armored warrior stepped towards, his long blade held ready in a battle stance. "I am sorry Perseus. But I cannot go against my King's wishes." He looked at the youngest son of Odin with an apologetic look in his face.

Perseus scowled. Rushing forward, Heimdall and he brought their blades together in a clash of sparks as Thor just stared at the both of them. Pain etched deep within his eyes as a flash of lightning lit through his irises.

The two warriors of Asgard were at a standstill. Neither taking the advantage as gold met green.

With a start, Heimdall realized Perseus was not even trying to fight him. The youngest son of Odin looked almost, bored.

Then all of a sudden, Perseus brought his true strength out, forcing Heimdall' own blade to press tightly against his neck. The guardian of Asgard stared at Perseus in shock. Utter disbelief in his eyes as he could not believe he had just been defeated so quickly.

"Heimdall, enough." Thor bellowed, his voice angry and cold. Why was he telling Heimdall to stop? Perseus was the one with the upper hand.

Perseus stopped, pulling his bronze blade backwards. Letting Heimdall readjust himself. His golden eyes turned to Thor. "If I let him pass it shall be treason." He growled angrily at the prince. Thor rolled his eyes, Odin would not banish Heimdall. He was certain of this.

With a clang, Heimdall fell to the ground unconscious as Perseus pulled the butt of his blade away from the guardian of Asgard. "Brother." Thor looked shocked, his eyes wide. Lips curling into a sneer.

"It will not be treason, as he was defeated." He said, a lecherous grin appearing on his face. Thor narrowed his eyes, wondering what Perseus was up to. He used to be able to read his brother. Now he was unable, Perseus kept his eyes clouded. Showing no emotion, he kept his body language relaxed but not strangled by any thoughts. His face was set in a neutral expression.

Perseus snapped him out of his reverie.

"If you're done staring at me. Tell me why you brought me here? Before I kick your ass for doing so." He growled, a dark glint appearing in his eyes showing that he was not kidding. Thor grimaced before looking up, new confidence and determination shining in his eyes.

"I am taking you to our brother." He spoke, gauging for any reactions from Perseus. The legendary warrior of Asgard was silent before he knelt down and pressed his hand against Heimdall' forehead. "What are you doing?"

Perseus shook his head. "Making sure that he stays unconscious. I want to avoid Odin as much as possible." He growled. "Since you so idiotically brought me here." Perseus was not very happy with Thor right now, but he honestly wanted to see Loki.

He cared for his adopted brother. More than Odin, more than Thor at the moment. Maybe even more than his mother. Perseus knew of his attempts to take over the world, he would have to of been oblivious not to have noticed Manhattan being nearly destroyed.

Thor walked briskly across the bridge, Perseus at his side. Both had let their godly weapons vanish for the moment. But Perseus was wary that this was a trap. The two silently strolled into the palace. Avoiding all of the Asgardians. Grabbing Thor, Perseus slammed his brother into a column.

Obscuring the two from view by the approaching person. Their footsteps had been quiet, but the youngest son of Odin easily heard them. "Quiet." He hissed to his brother. As he saw the Asgardian approaching the two, of course whoever did not know the two were here.

Warm brown eyes scanned the area around her. Not noticing Perseus nor Thor. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back loosely. Odd, as she only let her hair free in battle. Her smooth pale skin glowing in the glow of Asgard.

"Sif." He whispered to Thor who nodded, before forcing Perseus to let go of him.

Perseus noticed there was no smile on her face as she usually had, and her brown eyes were dancing around the halls. Observing as if wary, maybe she knew the two were here. She adorned her armor, the very same she wore the last time Perseus saw her.

Once, maybe long ago. Perseus might have had feelings for the greatest maiden warrior of all of Asgard. But, whatever he had felt must have faded from the millenia he had been banished. He got no bubbly feeling nor a warmed feeling in his chest by looking at her anymore.

Sif was still scanning the area around her, suddenly she pulled her blade from its sheath. Eyes flickering quickly around the halls, maybe she could sense the two. Both were very powerful. Sif was powerful as well in more ways than one. Perseus wondered if she had powerful abilities, like him or his brothers.

Her footsteps echoed as she spoke. Her voice commanding and high. As it usually sounded, Perseus was glad she had not changed. His green eyes stared at Thor, and the two easily communicated silently.

Thor walked out from behind the column as his brother crouched down, obscuring him completely behind the stone.

"Sif." He bellowed in greeting. Turning quickly to him, Sif raised her sword. Before noticing it was him.

The maiden lowered her blade towards the ground, before relaxing slightly. "Thor, why were you hiding?" She asked with a eyebrow raised and a scowl present on her face. Thor gulped slightly, taking a step back he answered her.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Lady Sif." He told her. The female warrior narrowed her eyes, doubting him slightly.

"Why are you back? I thought you would be with your mortal girlfriend." She spat, her eyes ablaze with anger.

'Ah.' Perseus chuckled silently, so Sif moved on from him to his brother. 'Interesting.' He mused. Well he was never completely sure that Sif liked him, even when they shared a kiss. Sif was mysterious, it was hard to judge she was truly feeling at the moment and she fled the moment he pulled away.

Thor did not seem to catch her tone. He smiled a dazzling smile. "Just wished to see my home again. I have missed it over the months." He said marveling the palace, his blue eyes dancing across the halls in wonder.

Sif scoffed, though Thor did not hear it.

"Whatever Thor." She hissed. Before swiftly turning on her heel and walking away and out of sight.

Immediately, Perseus was at his side once the coast was clear. "You're an idiot." Perseus berated him with a growl.

Thor raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How so?" His younger brother shook his head.

"You oaf, let's move."

Thor nodded and the two took off towards the prison in which Loki was contained.

When they walked into the prison, they were immediately met with grunts and roars of anger. "You should just kill them all. It's stupid to keep prisoners." Thor looked at his brother shocked.

"My brother would have never..."

"I have changed." He growled in anger.

Thor did not comment as the two stopped in front of a golden shield. Keeping them from entering and keeping whomever inside from escaping.

Facing opposite of them. Was Loki, Perseus was completely shocked.

His adopted brother stared at the wall facing away from the two. As if this was perfectly normal, he seemed fine sitting inside the Asgardian jail. His black hair just lighter than his was unruly though. So that was a difference. He still wore the same apparel on the day he was banished.

"Loki." Thor growled. His brother did not turn to greet him, just sighed deeply. His head tilting upwards and looking at the ceiling asking a question.

"Come to gloat brother, go on." He waited for his oaf of a brother to start gloating, to start saying something but the idiot stayed silent.

Finally in confusion Loki turned to face Thor and his green eyes widened with shock. Standing before him, staring into his eyes with a neutral expression was the younger brother he had not see in a thousand years. His anger towards Odin and Thor subsided slightly, but it was still present.

"Perseus." He whispered in shock. His brother nodded to him. "Did father reverse your banishment?" He said hoping the answer was yes. Maybe Perseus could convince them to let him out of this foul prison. He hated it here.

Perseus shook his head. "Our idiot brother brought me here. I have no clue why." Both Loki and Perseus turned to Thor with questioning glances, what was scary was both of them looked completely the same and it freaked him out.

He couched nervously. "I was hoping, that Perseus could help you. There is still a part of me that knows you can be good. That we can get past this. Please brothers." Thor had pleaded for like the twelfth time in the last two days and it was getting on Perseus' nerves.

"Loki, I know of your pledge after our brothers banishment." Thor told Loki, who had to keep the surprise of his face, Perseus raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

Loki looked down at the ground.

Thor turned to Perseus. His blue eyes widening slightly, pleading like a child. He reached forward and tried to place a hand onto his little brothers shoulder. But instead his hand went right through. Perseus doppelganger shimmered and vanished.

"Shit." Was all Thor had time to utter before a powerful force slammed into the back of his head. Eyes rolling back, he slumped to the ground as darkness overwhelmed him.

Loki looked at Perseus in surprise. His little brother that was not his brother by blood just knock Thor out with an elbow to the back of the princes head. "Perseus." He gasped, as sea green eyes turned to him.

Perseus' bronze blade appeared from nowhere as he slashed his blade forward towards the wall of energy. The bronze blade easily cut through the golden shield of energy. Loki looked confused as to how it could do so, nothing else was able to penetrate the energy shield.

Once the barrier had completely fallen, Perseus knew it would recharge sooner or later. As the blade did not completely destroy the shield, only rendered it useless for some time.

Loki quickly walked free from his imprisonment. As soon as he did, he enveloped Perseus in a hug. "Thank you brother." He whispered in his ear.

"Promise me something first." Loki looked into his eyes and nodded. "If I let you go, do not harm Midgard. It is now my home. I will not stop you from doing anything else. But I severely wish for you to just let go of your anger. It is all over. You can be free."

Loki nodded, his eyes swirling with determination. "I promise brother."

"I'll get you out of here." Perseus told him. "But I have to do something first." Loki raised an eyebrow. Asking the silent question. "Them." He pointed to the prisoners. "It's pointless to keep them alive. Just a precaution. So we can avoid any huge skirmishes." Loki nodded in agreement.

"By all means brother. Go ahead." He said lowering his head and gesturing towards the prisoners.

Ten minutes later, every shield of energy had been fallen.

Each prisoner killed painfully by Perseus' bronze blade. Blood pooled on the ground as Perseus walked up to Loki. Whom just stood there with a slight smile on his face as had killed them all.

"Very wise brother."

A groan captured both to Thor, whom was shaking slightly and pushing his hands against the ground sluggishly. As if trying to stand.

Swiftly, Loki slammed his foot into the back of Thor's head with a smirk. Watching in amusement as the Prince of Asgard once again fell into unconsciousness.

"Can't say I blame you." Perseus told Loki, as the youngest son of Odin grabbed his shoulder and led the two away from Thor. They were in the middle of walking towards the Bifrost. When suddenly the two heard footsteps again.

Perseus vanished in a slight sea breeze. "Unfair." Loki muttered as his form vanished and appeared as Thor. A identical look a like of Mjolnir grasped firmly in his hands.

Loki turned around swiftly, his eyes landing upon Sif. "Lady Sif." He greeted, she narrowed her eyes and scowled at the fake prince.

"Since you are here. Your father wishes to speak to you Thor." She informed him.

"Very well. I shall be there in a moment." She grabbed his shoulder. Despite him being taller than her by a foot.

"My King ordered me to bring you there." Before the fake Thor could protest. Sif was swiftly turned around on her feet as lips slammed into her own.

The maiden groaned in pleasure, her eyes were closed. The kiss overrode her senses, she felt she was floating. What was happening to her? She moaned as the kiss deepened. This felt like her first and last kiss with Perseus.

Oh how she missed him. But it has been a thousand years, she had to move on. She told herself, but Sif knew she was forcing herself to like Thor, just because he reminded her so much of his little brother. Except for how idiotic he was at times.

The kiss was melting her. She went to open her eyes but found that they were covered.

Suddenly the lips that were assaulting her own pulled away.

From the displeasure and sudden cold without the lips on hers, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

Loki shimmered back to himself and whistled.

"Your powers never cease to amaze me brother." He raised an eyebrow towards him in a question. "Why not just knock her unconscious?" He asked Perseus with a sly smile and amusement dancing in his green eyes.

"I did not want to hurt her." He whispered. The amusement from Loki's eyes vanished immediately as he noticed a frown on his brothers face. Obviously thinking about what could have been had Odin not banished him.

"Very well, you gotta tell me how you do that." Loki told him as the two quickly took off towards the bridge. Perseus smirked, a cocky look in his eye.

"You actually have to be good looking to do it."

Loki gasped in mock pain and placed his hands over his heart. "How hurtful, dear brother." Perseus chuckled as the two lapsed into silence the rest of the journey to the Bifrost.

"Remember what you said Loki."

"I will brother"

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Took a lot of time to write.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **Let me know and... and...**

 **Haha.**

 **More questions for those who want answers.**

 **Night.**


	4. Broken

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Broken**

"Captain, Captain." A dangerous and angry voice growled, bouncing around in the darkness that was swallowing him. "Captain, Captain." The voice tried once more, the voice twisting and dark in the unrelenting shadows. Enveloping and wrapping around his brain.

Dull, there was no pain. Just a buzz. It felt as if his body was frozen once more. The numbing sensation of being trapped within the ice. The freezing, everlasting cold that continued time and time again to burn against his skin.

"Rogers." The voice roared, the sound just a buzz in his mind. Loud, irritating and...

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

The taps against his head, the pounding sensation starling him. But there was no pain. He felt, but had no pain.

Steve could feel the blows, the punches, the powerful slams against his skin. But he felt no pain.

Suddenly, he felt a warm liquid cascading across his face. Down from his forehead, flowing. The substance dripped into his mouth, across his cheeks. Dripping off his face. Splashing against the ground. He could feel each drop falling from the bottom of his jaw and resting on his chest, legs or other parts of his body.

He could taste the iron.

That alone shocked him out of his reverie. Drowsily, his blue eyes fluttered open. Dull, weak. The powerful light from the soldiers eyes that always shone there was gone.

In the place of confidence, sorrow and regret flowed across his irises. Swirling with the force of a mighty river.

Shockingly, there was no pain in his eyes. No fear.

His head dropped downwards, noting his lower body.

The blue of his outfit, stained disgusting blood red. Watching, enchanted as the crimson red liquid continued to pour downwards, splashing and swallowing the the patriotic blue and white.

Eyes drooping, Steve grimaced as a hand wrenched upwards, pulling upwards on his blonde locks roughly. Forcing his blue eyes to notice the man standing there, Captain groaned. His mouth opening slightly to draw in ragged breaths of air.

Blood dripped from his mouth, teeth stained in red.

So much red.

Blood.

His vision dizzy, he was unable to focus on the man. Unable to take in exactly where he was, unable to take in the man who was beating him.

The hand released his blonde hair.

Instantly, Steve's head fell downwards. Eyes closing as a scowl morphed on the Captains face.

Steve was unable to see.

But he could still see the red.

The blood.

His blood. A hand gripped tight around his heart, the beats pulsing faster and faster as his breathing became more ragged and his lungs were unable to be filling with air. His head pounded, heart pumping furiously. He felt like he was going to die.

An early death.

His eyes snapped open once more, he growled fiercely. He would not die here. Stuck, imprisoned in this very room. No, if he would ever die. This would not be the place, Steve would die for America's freedom. Not during this mission.

The darkness was overwhelming, but he battled against the consuming shadows. His body rippling with new confidence.

The soldier knew that should death come, he would not win the fight.

But he would never stop.

Captain America never would give up, always continuing fighting.

Steve heard nothing as he continued to battle, fighting for his life. He had not even remembered what caused him these injuries. What was the reason that he was here? Why he was so cold?

His blue eyes snapped open suddenly, the shining light of confidence and strength had returned. He won, but hardly a time to gloat. His eyes scanned around, noticing the room he was in was dark. The lights had been shut off and no one was there but him.

Groaning he struggled against his confines, noticing whoever imprisoned him wrapped him in very tight, strong and thick chains. burning against his skin with how tight they held him in place against the chair in which he was seated. Captain started to shake, the chains rattling, scratching against one another and ripping his eardrums apart with how loud they were.

But the chair was unmoving, bolted to the ground. He would be unable to go anywhere unless he got through the chains. This might be difficult.

Thankfully, he noted. The blood has stopped gushing from his forehead. His head wounds no longer pounded his skull.

All that was left was a slight headache and a numbness.

Steve was cold, the ice was freezing. But this was cold.

Lights illuminated the room suddenly as a door banged open. The blonde soldier squinted as the light blinded him, trying to make out the man or woman who had come into where he was imprisoned.

"Good, you're awake." The dark, evil and twisted voice spoke. Suffocating Steve with an angry growl. The voice was nothing he heard before. But at the same time, he recognized the evil behind it. The same evil that had been in Hitlers while he was in Germany. The same evil in Loki's voice that when he spoke directly to the Asgardian.

"Who are you?" He growled, as his vision slowly started to clear. The blinding light finally clearing completely. Allowing Steve to get a complete look at the man who was imprisoning him. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes glared hatefully into his shining blue ones.

The tall powerful man before him was bigger than himself. Shockingly enough, his eyes danced with cruel malice. A sickening gleeful smile on his face, and a cruel shine in his eyes. As if Steve helpless, beaten and imprisoned made him happy.

"No one important, Captain." The man replied, his voice deep. As if a knife was scratching itself down a rocky surface. The voice heavily accented, Russian maybe. He was not exactly one hundred percent sure. He dealt with HYDRA and the Nazi's, not the Soviets. But he had a bad feeling about this.

"You should be glad we found you. Or else you would have been frozen again. A shame really, all that life you lost and it was all for nothing. You gave everything, just to lose." The man said with a sickening scowl. His eyes widened slightly mocking him. He pressed a hand over his mouth.

"Whoops, me and my big mouth." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Steve snarled, straining against the chains. The man seemed unimpressed, a frown adorning his face.

The emotions crossed over the man time and time again, Steve was starting to believe that he was crazy. "You know what I'm talking about. But you won't live to see it." He said lecherously, his tone mocking. Eyes now dancing with amusement.

"When we find your shield," Pausing, letting Captain know just how slim his chances of survival truly were. "We can get rid of Captain America once and for all."

Steve's blue eyes widened, before he scowled. His eyes pulsing with anger and hate. "They'll find me." He growled, hoping to scare the giant of a man before him. The hiss in his tone burning his raw throat, his body was weak. The serum that should be working furiously fast to heal him was not working.

He felt weakened, broken and helpless.

The man chuckled slightly at his words. "My dear Captain. They are not gonna like what they find." His voice booming. "Plus, that's the plan."

His eyes narrowed, hating the fact he might be putting his friends in danger. Steve was not going to let them get hurt for him. Their lives were more important than him. Although, he figured that whoever came to try and save him. They would go through it all for him anyways.

That brought a little hope to him and a smile to his face.

"Now Captain." The man spoke suddenly, his hand gripping the pistol holstered at his side. Sliding the gun out of it's holster, his right wrapping around the grip expertly. His index finger gilding smoothly to the trigger. But not pulling it.

Steve knew the gun, having talked to Agent Romanoff a few times of various weapons she had used in the past. He was certain the gun was the Makarov, used by many members of the KGB and other hostiles with Soviet Russia. It's origins beginning half a decade after World War II. Steve was now completely sure the man was Russian. Well duh, his mission Fury gave him was in Siberia. How could he be such an idiot sometimes? It impressed even him.

But why? Why did this man want him?

"This is where the fun begins."

The man finished pressing the barrel into Steve's knee. Pushing roughly against his suit, but he hardly felt the barrel of the gun. His outfit restraining most of the weapon from getting in completely close contact with his skin.

"Here's the deal Captain." The man raised his eyebrows, his brown eyes glowing with evil. Radiating crazy emotions that flickered around his eyes, dancing across his irises.

"You tell me everything I want to know." He paused, making sure Steve was listening. Captain opened his mouth to speak, probably growl and refuse. But with his empty hand, he grabbed his face roughly. Clenching his jaw in an iron tight grip. Keeping him from speaking.

"And I put a bullet in your head. Okay, we can skip all that gruesome torture. All the pain that's gonna happen. I'll end it quickly, I promise you Steve."

Steve narrowed his eyes, growling as the man let go of his face. He clenched his jaw tightly, his rage swallowing him.

"I think I should know the name of my torturer." He growled in confidence. There was no way he would sell out anyone, not S.H.I.E.L.D. not Fury, none of the Avengers that was for sure. Nothing, there was nothing this man could do to him, that would make him spill the beans and destroy his friends. His new family.

The man gave a smirk. "I was hoping you would choose the fun way." Licking his lips, his eyes danced with glee. "And Captain." He paused, suspense filling the air. His eyes danced horribly, the sickly light shining. The light of a crazed man, an evil man. One would kill millions in glee, no remorse at all for what he would have done. Gladly allowing all those around him to die, not caring of they were his friends, family whatever. These people disgusted Steve.

"My name's Ivan Petrovich. You're gonna regret your choice. I promise is you that."

He finished as he pulled the trigger. Captain's suit silencing the gun as the bullet teared into his flesh. The bullet missed his kneecap, but tore into the tendons surrounding it. Rendering his lower leg immobile. He was unsure ff the Super soldier serum could completely heal his leg.

The Makarov's barrel was pressed firmly into his right shoulder blade. Suddenly the man pulled his gun away from the Super soldier. "We are gonna do much worse than putting a bullet in your leg. Dear Captain. Spill and you die swiftly."

"No." The Russian pulled a knife from his belt, sickeningly long and sharp. Glinting in the low light of the room he was contained in. With a swift movement, his torturer drove the knife in his restrained hands. The blade piercing through the back of his hand all the way through and piercing into the arm of the chair.

Steve groaned, his head falling back as his mouth opened. But no sound coming out.

Captain hoped help would arrive soon.

* * *

 _"I seriously can't believe you right now."_ Agent Romanoff snarled through her earpiece, her right hand absently twirling her gun around as her emerald green eyes were ablaze with fire. Roaring in anger.

The absolute nerve of Fury, she scowled fiercely. Clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth. A deep male voice replied back to her, neutral and calm. Contrast to her cold berating tone of anger and fury.

 _"The mission was simple."_ The redhead scoffed, a small growl escaping her lips.

 _"Yes, let's send dear Captain America to Siberia. Are you kidding me?"_ She growled mockingly, the anger in her voice surprised Director Fury. _"You sent Steve alone, deep into Russia for what purpose?_ _"_

 _"Nothing you need to know about?"_

His tone was final, no room for arguments.

Her lips went thin, pursing slightly as she let the anger dissolve from her facial expression. But the emotion in her eyes never vanished, she was clearly worried for her friend. This irked her, while Captain was her friend. She seemed to be overly concerned.

There was a bad feeling in her heart, she knew that this mission was going to be anything but easy. Why would Fury send Steve alone?

She pulled on her warm jacket, the spy dressed for the rough cold that Siberia was enduring at the moment. A blizzard was pounding down from the sky. Falling quickly, and continuing. The weather monitor predicting the area could get nearly over five feet of snow by the time she would hopefully finish the mission.

The temperature dropping quickly. Down below into the the negative forties. Utterly cold, but not the worst the Russian beauty had endured in her long life and long work. Hopefully, Steve had not frozen into a Capsicle once again. That utterly horrified her at the thought.

Shutting her eyes closed tightly, she tried to push the worst possible scenarios from her mind. Failing miserably, the thought of Steve dead or frozen in time was clenching around her chest. The ripping sensation beating from her heart. Realizing she cared for Steve, realizing she cared for all the Avengers and her friends.

She was no longer alone.

 _"Agent Romanoff, time to leave."_

The back of the Quinjet opened as she realized the military jet had landed this gracefully and silently in a Russian full out blizzard. That was a miracle all in itself. "Leave," She ordered the pilot of the jet. "We'll rendezvous when I find Steve. We can't risk anyone compromising the bird. If Steve's hurt we're going to need a quick evac. Understood?" She asked the pilot, who without looking back gave her a thumbs up.

Pulling the warm hood over her head to protect from the freezing wind as her foot sank a foot deep into the snow.

She kept her pistol in her hands, tightly to make sure she was ready for any possible threats that may come her way.

Natasha trudged through the icy blizzard. As quickly as she could, finding the exact route Steve was suppose to follow for whatever orders Fury had given him. Hers, "Find Steve and leave."

She was irritated, and pissed that Fury was keeping information from her like this on purpose. Still wondering why he let Captain go alone in the first place. Stark could have gone with him, or any number of the agents S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer.

She saw figures moving in the distance, bright lights appearing through the darkness. Red dots shifting quickly and shining against the bright white snow. She was glad there was no moon shining in the night sky today, or she would have been already compromised by the enemy.

Rolling across the snow gracefully, she pressed her back up against the trunk of a tree. Her breathing deep but obscured by the roar of the high speed blizzard. The white substance making it difficult to see completely around her. She peeked her head around the trunk, noticing there were only three men.

She pulled her second identical pistol into her left hand and took aim at two of the three men. Holding large automatic rifles in their hands. Her vision was unable to clearly take in the exact weapons each held. But she hoped they would not be accurate in the icy winds.

She did not need to worry about her own, because she was always a perfect shot.

At the same exact time she pulled the two triggers of her pistols. The roar of the wind covering up each blast and not alerting any of the three to her presence.

Two bullets tore through the heads of two of the men. The third's eyes widened shockingly as the two fell to the ground. Crimson red pooling from their heads, hissing as the warm liquid made contact with the cold snow that covered the ground in a thick layer.

Before the third could even utter a word she had already pulled the triggers of her guns once again and watched as the bullets exploded into his head, blood flying through the air. She was already to the trip before the man had completely dropped to the ground.

Natasha picked up the rifle that was in the mans hands. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the weapon was a VSS. A specialized rifle for special operations inside the KGB. A frown marred her features as she shivered in the icy cold wind, she hoped the rifle was a coincidence.

But luck was never on her side. So she immediately assumed the worst.

She quickly holstered her pistols. Picking up the rifle, she noticed the silencer attachment.

Useful, in case Steve was locked in a building somewhere. The rifle would be much more accurate than her two Glock'. With the scope on the rifle. The bullet from this rifle would be much more a definite kill than a bullet from her pistol.

These three came from somewhere, for being in the deep cold. The three traveled light. Against the icy cold but no survival gear. Meaning that their base of operations or a barracks was near. Hopefully where Steve was being held. Fury lost communication with Captain a minute after he landed. Meaning it was a trap, was this a trap for her too.

The Russian spy followed the men's footsteps.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes catching an area in the snow that was nearly not as level as the rest. With a slight pinkish hue to the white snow.

Walking towards it cautiously, she examined the area of destruction around the area. Shattered and destroyed trees. Wood pieces covered in snow.

Steve was here and it looked like a fight had gone down, maybe the place where he had been captured.

Stepping towards the snow with a pinkish hue, she fell to her knees, discarding the Soviet rifle to the side for a moment, using her glove covered hands to dig in the snow. Her hands coming into contact with a strong cold metal. Trapped under the snow. Her eyes widened as she cleared the snow away. Finding the edge of the metal she completely pulled the circular disc from under the snow and let the shield fall from her hands with a slight gasp of horror.

Captains shield, left and completely forgotten. Buried in the snow.

Instead of the patriotic red, white and blue of the shield with the star in the middle. It was completely encased in a thick layer of crimson red blood. Coating it's surfaces. Looking as if the liquid had dried onto the metal.

A look of horror on her face, she immediately thought the worse. Was this Steve's blood? What happened? Who could defeat Captain America?

Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump to her feet. "Thanks for finding the shield for me." He spoke in heavily accented English. Russian clearly, as she was in Russia right now. She went to turn her around. But the hateful and angry voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Move or I put a bullet through the back of your head." He was going to anyway, she knew this. "Who are you?" The man asked, his higher tone of voice signalling that he was far younger than the three she had shot earlier.

"No one." She growled angrily.

"We can force the answers out of you." His voice growled back, a click from the rifle signalling it was ready to pierce her with a rapid amount of bullets. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the area around the two in a bright yellow light.

Odd. She hoped it was Thor, maybe he had come back to earth and found out about her mission. Maybe he was still following her. But she knew these were just hopeful pleas.

"I doubt you can." She huffed, in a disbelieving tone of voice. She had to practically yell for the man holding her at gunpoint to hear her over the blizzard. Snow was beginning to bury the shield once more, quickly. In just the little time the two had talked, the shield was almost completely encased in snow.

"No but the boss will. He's an expert on torture." He said as if proud of the evil man.

"Sure he is. But how do you know that?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders in a whatever gesture.

"He's getting answers out of Captain America as we speak." She could feel the lecherous and evil smirk on the man's face as he spoke about Steve getting tortured. She froze, her green eyes widening. What was shocking to herself was she felt tears starting to prick her eyes. Threatening to spill at a moment.

She had not realized just how much she cared for Steve. Not romantically, obviously. She was incapable of love and that silly emotion was for children. Not her, a cold blooded assassin. She clenched her fists. Now she knew others were around, there was someone in charge around her and she knew for certain there was a base around her.

Now, how was she gonna get out of this little predicament with the bastard behind her.

Hearing a pained grunt she swung her foot out, kicking the Soviet rifle into her hands and having the sights pointed on the man behind her. Shock crossed her face as she noticed the tip of a knife piercing through the left of the man's chest. Ripping right through his heart.

The weapon in his hands dropped to the snowy embankment. Sinking slightly in the soft surface. Crimson red spewed from the wound before the life left his eyes and with a shink, that she heard over the roar of the wind. The long dagger that had gone right through the heart was swiftly pulled free from the mans back and his body dropped to the floor alongside his rifle. His eyes still open and the look of pained shock still across his face.

The man who had helped her, or saved her if she was being honest was covered in dark clothes, obscuring him from view. Just as the man from the night before had done. He cleared his throat deeply.

"You mind moving the gun away from my chest. You've kind of already shot me before. I don't exactly want to be shot again." She narrowed her eyes. Disbelief clouding her features as she realized this was the same man from yesterday. Maybe she could detain this man and save Steve.

Her eyes widened, Steve was being tortured. She had to help. She let the rifle droop in her arms. No longer aiming straight at the man's chest.

"How did you get here? And why..." He cut her off, raising his hand to stop her from speaking anymore.

"We don't have times petty mortal. We need to help your friend." She nodded, agreeing but she obviously did not think she could trust him. This man was very much a threat. While he had not attacked her unless in self defense, he was dangerous and resisted coming into headquarters.

"Grab his shield. We seriously need to move at once."

She nodded, obeying his commands at the moment. If he was against her, he could have easily let her get shot and killed. She let him have the benefit of the doubt for now, only so that she could save Steve.

Natasha decided to hang onto the rifle. As she was an expert in all forms of guns and very accurate with them. Even in the harshest of conditions when others would lose much of their accuracy. This made her very dangerous.

"With one hand, she gripped the edge of his shield. Feeling the dry crimson blood crack under her grip. She tossed the shield to the mysterious man. Who caught it expertly wit his left. Pulling out a pistol, the same as her own. She followed him warily.

Looking for any signs that he was leading her into a trap.

Thankfully there were none, cause if he had. She would most certainly have died. The spy would be unable to worm her way out of this one. Her eyes set on the doors to the lone building in the middle of the blizzard. She turned her head expectantly to the man beside her. Who turned to look at her, her green eyes meeting sea green eyes that were filled with no emotion.

Much like hers were as assassin. When she was close to no one but Clint, and even then she kept her distance.

"What is this place?" She hissed to him. Noticing their were only two guards to the door as the building seemed much smaller than she thought it was going to be.

"Headquarters."

"For?" She growled angrily. He turned away from her, his eyes scanning around the building for any more human guards.

"The remains of the KGB." He told her bluntly. Her jaw dropped and anger swarmed her senses. She thought the KGB had dissolved completely, that this part of her past would never catch back up to her. But unfortunately, her luck would never hold.

"Take out the left guard, I got the right." She scoffed slightly, there was no way the man could make a shot with a pistol from that far a distance, even without the icy wind and blizzard that was blasting through.

Finding the left guard in her scope, both pulled the triggers of their guns at the exact same time, watching with relish as the two guards fell to the ground ad the bullets pierced their heads, efficiently killing them. She looked to him shock, but realized he was already trudging towards the building. A sickening look on his face.

She did a back take, before as quickly as she could in the harsh blizzard, took off after him. "Stay here, signal for evac and wait for me to bring out Captain America." She clucked her lips together and raised her eyebrows. Asking him silently if he thought she was an idiot.

"No." She snarled. "I have no idea what you are going to do. If you are using me just to get to him. I don't know you or your motives. I am not letting you do this without me." He scowled angrily as he reached the doors.

"Fine." He growled. Kneeling down and pulling the key from the guards pocket. Before unlocking the door and opening it swiftly. He walked through first to make sure the coast was clear. His head behind Steve's shield. Most of his body behind the shield as his head and pistol poked out from the side.

Even though he was from Asgard. He was still at danger of death. That means Thor could die if wounded badly enough.

That was saying, if he was from Asgard. Or an enemy of Thor's.

Suddenly he grabbed her, pulling her backwards. Stopping her from proceeding. She narrowed her eyes and went to speak, looking at his face. Which was shockingly showing concern, whether for his life or hers, she did not know.

He pressed his finger to her lips, looking at her from behind the shield before pointing to the ground. Which held a small almost invisible wire that would have alerted the whole building to an intruder. She turned and nodded to him, thankful.

He just shook his head in response. What did that mean? She wondered.

Without meeting a single person the whole way. Her eyes were dancing around suspiciously. She turned and whispered quietly in his ear, so quiet that he would barely be able to hear him.

"What's your plan."

He holstered his gun for a moment. Before pulling something from his jacket pocket. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bomb.

"Are you serious." She hissed, her warm breath making him shiver slightly.

Natasha smirked, thinking that was from fear.

"We kill his torturer, place the bomb and destroy the KGB once and for all."

She nodded in agreement, she wanted this agency of Soviet Russia to be completely destroyed gone so that it could never ruin her life again. Maybe if she did this, it would make up for all the red that covered her ledger. Maybe she would not be a monster anymore.

She doubted it though.

The man pulled open the door silently and the two walked in. What Natasha was not expecting, the barrel of a pistol being placed firmly in between her eyes the moment she walked through the doorway. "Ah, Natasha so good to see you again."

That voice, she would never forget it.

"Ivan." She hissed in disbelief, her eyes small as she tried to look at her once father like figure who was placing a pistol in between her eyes.

"Hello, my love." He whispered darkly. Before mercilessly moving the gun towards her shoulder that carried the most weight of the rifle and easily pulling the trigger. She screamed as the bullet tore through her body, crimson blood splattering the air, covering Ivan's face.

The bullet exploded into her shoulder, lodging there and rendering her dominant arm completely useless. But she was an assassin, expert with both arms. The rifle clattered to the ground her own blood started to pool to the floor around it as Steve screamed her name.

"Natasha, no."

Ivan grinned evilly, a sadistic twist in his smile. "Aw how cute." He said lecherously. "You love him, but not me. Ha." he laughed psychotically. Before putting the gun once again between her eyes and was about to squeeze the trigger to blow her brains out.

"No." Steve roared.

Before he could, he was sent flying backwards. Slamming into the wall with such force it crumbled around him.

Ivan rose shakily to his feet. Looking at Perseus with murder written clear in his eyes. "Almost forgot about you, sick bastard." He growled.

He took a step forward before the sound of a gunshot ripped through the room.

The lone bullet pierced straight between his eyes. The shooter. Natasha Romanoff, who's eyes brimmed with tears of sadness. She dropped her gun to the floor, eyes falling with it before she turned to Steve. Horrified and nervous because of his injuries.

His blue eyes dull as he smiled at her with glee on his face. She could see he was happy she was alright, the pain in her shoulder burned. Well, mostly alright. "Call evac." The mysterious man told her. "Cap's gonna need medical attention and so are you."

Natasha immediately did so, signalling the Quinjet. Which was going to be landing just outside the lone building and taking them back to America.

"They'll be medics back at headquarters. We have none on the Quinjet." The man sighed tiredly as Steve turned his blue eyes upon the man releasing him, he gasped his eyes going wide with shock at seeing the familiar sea green eyes he saw long ago. During the war.

"Percy." He said in shock. Finally recognizing where he had seen him before. Natasha narrowed her eyes but did not comment.

"Calm yourself Steve. I'm going to get you out of this." He whispered quietly as he cut the last chain binding Steve to the chair. Unexpectedly, Steve fell forward about to have his face slam first directly into the ground. Natasha tried to move forward to catch him, but Perseus was faster.

He caught Steve calmly and firmly.

Without a second thought. He threw Steve over his shoulder, as if the Super soldier weighed nothing at all. Not even a wince of unease from him as he dropped the bomb he carried on the chair Steve was getting tortured on.

Walking forward, he picked up Steve's shield and placed it where it belonged. On Captain America's back. Before he reached his down, offering to help the Black Widow up.

Blood was still pooling from her wound. "Can you stand?" She nodded. The bullet hadn't injured her legs, but she had lost a good amount of blood. She gripped his hand with her good arm, relishing in the smoothness of his hand. Before she snapped at herself to get it together. She shakily rose to her feet and once she let go of his hand, she stumbled as her leg buckled beneath her.

She was dizzy, before she could hit the ground, Percy as Steve had called him, caught her softly with his available arm. "No, you can't." He picked her up effortlessly as well. Tossing her over his other shoulder.

Not at all bothered by their weights as any normal human would be. He ignored the blood that was staining his shoulders from their bodies, also ignoring Natasha's weak protests. "Come on we got to get out of here. Before this thing blows."

"Go. Go."

Minutes later, Perseus ordered the pilot of the weird jet to take off.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Just fly." He demanded. Having no time for this.

Steve had fallen unconscious. While Natasha was tiredly keeping her beautiful eyes open. Tears stained her cheeks, either from pain. Or seeing Steve like this, or killing Petrovich. Whatever it may be.

It was so unlike her. As the Quinjet took off, an explosion ripped through the blizzard. Tearing the building apart and hopefully destroying the KGB once and for all.

Perseus placed his hand on Steve's chest, before placing his other unoccupied hand on Natasha's bullet wound, who groaned in discomfort, before weakly trying to his hand away with her much small one. He let the water in the air envelop the two, healing their bodies, regenerating the amount of blood they both lost. His powers painlessly pulled the bullets out of the entry wounds.

Natasha looked at him in awe, a twinkling in her eyes as the pain subsided and her wound closed. She moaned in satisfaction. Her eyelids drooping as she realized she was tired. But she watched him heal Steve. Somehow, he was able to heal the both of them with just a touch, although she thought she felt a cool liquid stretching across her bare skin.

The cuts on Steve's face were gone and as the tendons healed themselves in his knees. Steve groaned, his unconscious sleep finally being comforting.

Natasha moved her arm, thankful fro the man who saved both Steve and her. Even after what they had tried to do to him. But this did not stop her from being suspicious.

"Thank you." She whispered. Grasping his hand that he held loosely by his side.

He shrugged her thanks off, but not rudely.

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

"You should sleep." He told her. "It's going to be a while before we get to where you need to go."

Drowsily, she whispered as her eyelids started to flutter. "Fury is going to lock you up..." He cut her off with a melodious chuckle. Then he nodded in understanding.

"What's your name?" She asked, he frowned.

"You should really get to rest."

"I want to know who saved me and Steve." She replied childishly. Her eyes tried to go wider, trying to ignore the sleep feeling as she pouted. Pleading with him.

He rolled his eyes. "Name is Percy. Now sleep." He waved his hand in front of her face and the famous Black Widow fell asleep instantly as her eyes closed.

 **So this chapter is the set up for next chapter.**

 **Fury and questions, maybe a look at why the KGB was out in the middle of a blizzard.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **I don't know myself honestly.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Peace is War

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Peace is War**

"You're an Asgardian."

Perseus turned his face towards Natasha, an eyebrow raised in question. His lips quirked upward, a small smile gracing his features. Natasha liked his smile, much like Steve's it was heartwarming. But for him, the smile made him seem more gentle. Kind in nature. Before when she and Barton were on the mission to capture him, his neutral face was cruel.

This smile on his face, somehow had her questioning if he actually was a threat or not. Oddly enchanting, mysterious. His voice broke her from her musings.

"I always forget how intelligent humans are." He said, his eyes sparkling.

Hitting a small bump of turbulence. Perseus flinched slightly, before his smile turned into a slight frown as a blast of lightning filled the dark wintry night. Nothing out of the ordinary, certainly not enough for Thor to grace them with his presence.

She smirked at him, a mocking smile on her face. Perfect white teeth flashing in the low light, "Is the mighty warrior scared of the sky and a little lightning?" She asked, mocking him. Teasing him. Before she let loose a chuckle, in just the last three days. This man had stared down Thor, the Hulk and defeated the Avengers. All except Tony, before escaping from her and Barton.

Then suddenly, he appeared in the cold winter storm. Saved Steve from Ivan Petrovich, something she was glad for. Then blew the KGB building to smithereens after carrying both her and Captain out of the building. Both losing blood, both wounded and getting closer to death.

Knowing medical attention was far away, he showed her powers Thor seemed not to have. The power to heal others. Saving both her and Steve from blood lost. Internally she was grateful for the man who saved Steve and her. But he had wounded Barton, while he could claim it was self defense. It was still an attack against her partner, oddly enough she did not mind that he had attacked Clint at the moment.

"I'm not particularly fond of what follows." There was a frown marring his face, ruining his good looks and Natasha for some reason wanted to make him smile.

After his words, her mind flashed back. In another situation at night. While in flight with the Quinjet, Loki imprisoned in the back. Had said the exact thing after a large blast of lightning.

"Loki." She whispered, but Perseus heard her. His eyes turned to meet hers quickly. The questioning glance in his eyes asking a million questions as he opened his mouth to speak. His eyebrows were furrowed, with sweat coming profusely from his forehead.

"What of Loki?" He asked, his voice deep and powerful. Very similar to Thor, both looked different from one another. Black hair against blonde, green eyes against blue. But each held the same confidence, the same power and strength that shined in their eyes.

Both were determined, a certain kind and gentle nature that glowed with a startling ferocity.

"You, are Thor's and Loki's brother. Are you not?" She asked, after putting the pieces together quickly.

Another smile crossed his face, this one much brighter than the one before. The creases around his eyes seemed to vanish and his face seemed to glow. "You are a very bright woman." He spoke, not exactly telling her yes directly. But telling her that she was right all the same.

A smirk danced across her lips, enticing.

The two seemed to be seducing the other with their looks. With their features. But each had a strong will. Worst part, both had not even noticed they were acting this way. A slight sputter alerted them to Captain awaking, his blue eyes flashing open in panic.

Natasha sighed, no more questions for right now. Crawling to Steve's side as Perseus rose. His eyes looking over the two as she calmly tried to get Captain Rogers to relax. "Easy Captain. You're alright." She soothed, her warm breath and relaxing tone calming him.

His panic, his twitching declined as he turned to Natasha. Staring into her eyes. As if only now recognizing her.

"Tasha." He whispered. She nodded gripping his hand in comfort. Lightly massaging his palm as the tension left his body at her touch.

Steve turned away from her, looking down in sorrow. Her eyes widened as she saw tears dripping from his eyes and falling to the jets floor.

She could feel the Asgardian staring at the two in concern. But she ignored him.

Natasha cupped Steve's face in her hands, forcing him to look back into her eyes.

The tears eased, building up in his eyes and vanishing as he blinked. "Steve, are you alright?" She whispered, her voice soothing, melodious. Reminding Perseus of the Siren's he encountered during his time in the Greek world. Where everything was surprisingly a lot more simpler.

Steve nodded, turning away from her once again.

His bright blue eyes travelling to the man who saved him. "Percy." He growled, Natasha and Perseus both seemed to flinch back at his sudden snarl of anger. Both rather surprised about it. As Steve normally was a calm and reserved man.

Captain jumped to his feet, lunging forward. Natasha froze in shock as Steve acted on impulse. Grabbing Perseus by his jacket and slamming him into the side of the Quinjet with a powerful slam.

Groaning, the brother of Thor spoke calmly. "Easy Steve. That would have hurt someone else." Steve took the tone harshly, as if Percy was mocking him. He growled and slammed his fist hard into the Norse gods nose.

"Steve." Natasha's eyes widened as she tried to placate his anger with mere words.

"But you're not someone else. Are you?" Steve growled, pushing Percy hard into the side of the Quinjet. His blue eyes flashing with rage, anger and sadness. Twisting and turning in a myriad of emotions. Steve pulled him from the wall, before flinging him towards the back of the Quinjet.

The Norse was not defending himself. Not bracing himself, letting Captain throw him around a little. He figured he deserved more than just a small beating. He stumbled and fell against the loading zone, his sea green eyes flickered to Agent Romanoff, silently noting her concern and shock. For him or Steve he hardly knew. Then his eyes snapped to Steve. Who was practically roaring, deep pants of breath. Glowing blue eyes of anger and scowl marring across his face.

Clenching his jaw. He went to speak but stopped once Natasha stood. Placing her hands outward, her right towards him, left towards Percy. "Easy big fella. No need for anger and hostility. He saved us. While I don't trust him, we need to let Fury talk to him." Steve narrowed his eyes at Percy before nodding.

"Very well Agent Romanoff."

Percy slowly rose to her feet. A grin on his face as he snapped his nose back into place. "You throw one heck of a punch Cap." He said in glee.

Natasha chuckles slightly as Steve grinned. "How do you know him?" Natasha asked calmly. She took a step towards Steve and in a comforting gesture, placed her hand on his chest. Steve would have been flustered at the contact normally with a beautiful woman. But he had been working with Natasha for quite a while now, and she was not afraid of a little close contact. Especially with him, he relished in the warmth that came from her with only a touch.

"He was a member of the Howling Commandos with me." He said, closing his eyes in memory. Remembering all the battles and fights the seven of them all shared. He smiled slightly, very few things from his past made him euphoric and happy. But remembering all of them sure was. Even if it meant reliving the moments of Bucky's death.

"During a raid. While destroying a Hydra base near the end of the war. He took half a dozen bullets to the chest to save Dum Dum Dugan. The man who took over for me after my little death. Percy died on the battlefield. Yet here he is, somehow. Standing in the flesh." Percy walked forward towards them. Stopping a mere few feet away.

Power shined in his eyes. His orbs swirling in a mighty hurricane as he started to glow slightly gold.

"I am of Asgard. As Lady Romanoff already guessed. I..." Before he could continue, and both Natasha and Steve were just begging for him to continue.

"We have landed." The pilot informed the two of them, Natasha growled.

"I told you..."

"Sorry Agent Romanoff." A deep new male voice spoke as the back opened and touched to the ground. Revealing Fury and a dozen others, holding rifles all pointed at the god from Asgard. Natasha did not think Fury heard him say he was an Asgardian, and the pilot most likely did not hear, as the three were for the most part talking quietly.

"Orders are orders."

The guns clicked, all readying for fire. Perseus turned to Fury, raising his hands in surrender. His eyes narrowing at the smug smirk of the Director's face. "A welcoming party just for me. I'm flattered." He said nonchalantly.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Romanoff, Rogers. Go have a seat. The others are waiting for you."

Both stepped forward, going against his direct orders. "No." Both growled at the same time.

"Go." He snarled. Slamming his fist into the side of the jet. His lone eye enraged in raw fury.

"This is the present I get for saving two of the Avengers. Awesome!" He screamed in sarcastic glee, a twisted smile on his face.

Fury groaned as Steve and Natasha passed the two. Both enraged as Natasha purposely drove her shoulder into his. He sighed as he turned to the mysterious threat that created massive power. "Another Stark." He growled. His patience running thin with these people that were surrounding him.

The man gasped, placing a hand over his heart. Eyes filling with fake hurt as a frown crossed his face. "Fury. I'm hurt." He paused, enjoying the look of shock crossing their faces. "I am much better that that silly man of Iron." He said cockily.

"If I were you, I would shut up as twelve automatic rifles are trained on you. Waiting to blast a whole clip in you should you do anything stupid."

Perseus raised an eyebrow as he scowled angrily. His eyes flashing darkly. "So saving your teams life is stupid then." He growled, slamming his fists into the ground so hard the metal shattered beneath him. Fury narrowed his eye, staring directly into his dark sea green orbs. The raw power shining within him made him and his team nervous. The pilot and co pilot sprinting past him when he had the chance.

"If you think that scares any of us. Then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

"I should scare you." He snarled. Vanishing into thin air as a slight breeze walked over them. He was gone, but he continued to talk. His voice reverberating through the air strongly. Noting that all the Avengers could see him and what he was doing. As they watched from a distance.

Although his brother was still not there. Probably nursing his injured head and shattered ego.

"I am not here to be locked away for saving lives. I am here to talk. To parlay if you wish. About what is going to become of this realm soon." His voice crackling in the air, the men and their rifles all pointing throughout the air crazily, as the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Allow me and your team to talk. Or I leave and you can come hunting for me again." He snarled.

Realizing he had no other options, Fury finally relented turning to the dozen soldiers. "Go back to whatever you were doing before. It seems we don't have the force against him." The twelve gunmen turned away, leaving his sight as he turned towards his team. He sighed, "I assume you're following me through the air."

"No idiot, I'm right here." He said with a smirk as he jumped to his side from behind. Falling in step with him. His grin mocking Fury to do something, but he would not. It could jeopardize everything and nothing all at the same time.

Following Fury to the conference room, his sea green eyes flickering to each and every Avenger that was seated. To Steve, Dr. Banner, Stark, Barton and Romanoff. He noticed that both Bruce and Clint were glaring harshly at him, obviously not enjoying the fact that he had beaten them or some other reason that twisted their panties.

"Hello Avengers." He said with a mocking grin, earning a glare of distaste from Tony Stark before the billionaire started laughing loudly. His face turning red as he pointed at Perseus.

"This is the guy who defeated all of you?" At the silence he took that as a yes, seeing the rest of the teams glares he stifled his laughter slightly. "He doesn't look to tough. I bet I could take him." Stark said confidently, puffing his chest out slightly with cocky smirk.

"He's like twice your size, Stark." Steve pointed out. "He's bigger than Thor." He added after a moment of silence.

"Now that I brought you here, why don't you let us know why you are here?" Fury growled, demanding Perseus to answer the question. The Norse god just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with his tone. He walked to the empty seat that he presumed belong to his brother.

Placing his feet up on the glass table and ignoring Stark's protest, he spoke with a sly grin on his face. "Nah, I don't really feel like it."

Natasha, and Stark smirked slightly. Both agreeing that he was amusing to watch and his actions were amusing.

Fury growled fiercely before he slammed both his fists into the glass table, a web of cracks appearing in the clear surface. Tony moaned in displeasure. "Why do you guys keep destroying my stuff. Do you know how expensive these tables are?" He asked the whole team, turning to all of them seeing if any would answer the question.

"None of us care Stark." Fury growled as Perseus raised an eyebrow at his angry and biting tone. Glowering at the lone eyed Director.

"You know what Fury. I care, destroying someone else's property is rude. I think you should apologize." He looked Fury directly in the eye with a smug smirk on his face. A challenging gleam in his eyes. Tony stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Finally someone who makes sense." He turned to the Norse god in question, "You know, I like you. You already are much more fun than the rest of these killjoys." He said pointing to the other Avengers. Perseus scowled, disgust crossing his face.

"Does Ms. Potts know you have feelings for a man." He had an eyebrow raised as Tony flushed slightly, before he settled back into his seat. "I don't swing that way, but believe me I know I am gorgeous, thanks Mr. Stark." Fury groaned.

"All of you just shut up. Let me ask you questions, understood?" He asked, hoping he would stop with the games he was playing. The Director was not satisfied that this mysterious threat was acting like his least favorite Avenger, how he acted. How he joked and how he teased all of them.

"Hold on," Perseus said ignoring Fury's question, turning his attention to Stark. "Since none of you all are going to do anything about Fury breaking the table. I guess I will." A grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the cracks made were covered in a golden light for just a second.

When the golden hue vanished, the cracks were completely gone. The table cleaned and shining like it was brand new. "Holy shit." Tony muttered in awe, his muddy brown eyes widened in shock and a schoolboy excitement. "Imagine what we could do with that power." The others were surprised just as well with the display, except for Natasha who was looking at Perseus with a quizzical glance.

Fury sighed, rubbing his lone eye tiredly. "Can we just focus..." Perseus cut him off with an eye roll towards the ceiling.

"I don't take orders from you." He declared, rising from the table and placing his hands calmly against the glass table. His eyes glaring straight into Fury's lone eye. "Mortals like you disgust me. It is the likes of you that gives a bad name to the mortals of this realm."

"You're an Asgardian?" Tony asked with starry eyes, while the rest just raised their eyebrows waiting for confirmation, except for the red headed spy who already knew the answer to that question. Perseus just nodded and Stark looked like an excited little boy. "What are your powers? Can you help me advance my technology? Can you..."

"Stark that's enough." Captain ordered in his soldier tone. Iron Man immediately quieted, a little disappointed in being cut off from asking any more questions. A pout crossing his lips in sadness. "Percy, why don't you tell us just exactly who you are?"

Perseus nodded before turning to Fury. "I will listen to him, not you. He is my leader, brother in arms. Understand?" He snarled enraged, watching with glee as the Director flinched. Ignoring the looks of confusion from Stark, Banner and Barton. The archer was still glaring at him harshly in a massive distaste. Who was trying to ignore his curiosity.

"I am Perseus, or Percy. Brother of..." He was cut off with a large blast of thunder exploded just outside the tower when a large blast of lightning illuminated just outside the windows. Tony stood up, eyes flashing with a knowing look.

"I swear if Thor..."

Just as he began to say the Norse god of thunders name, an explosion ripped through the room as the windows in the room exploded. Thor landing in the room, his blue eyes flashing with large blasts of lightning through his irises, a large scowl on his face. Enraged, Mjolnir twisting in his hands mighty and quick. The small jagged glass pieces raining down on the ground.

"What the hell? All my stuff." Tony moaned in anger. His brown eyes flashing. "Thor." He snarled with an angry rage. Shaking with anger. The enraged Norse god turned to Stark, his look of anger melting Iron Man. Before Stark sat back into his seat and huffed childishly.

The rest of the Avengers turned to the enraged Thor, watching him with shock. Before any of them could react he flew forward. Mjolnir slamming into his brothers chest with him bracing behind him. The two slammed straight through the wall with a mighty explosion. The whole side of the wall collapsing.

"Seriously, what the fuck? Do they not realized how expensive all of this is?" He asked with a dramatic raise of the hands. Natasha smiled, a humorous gleam in her bright green eyes.

"Stark, you're a billionaire. It doesn't cost much for you." Tony looked at her in surprise, his brown eyes fluttering quickly.

"Did the ruthless Assassin just smile?" Natasha just raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing wider. Eyes sparkling in happiness. Odd for Natasha to ever act this way, Barton had never seen her this way before. Steve had only seen her act like this a few times, after some of their missions together.

Fury cut them off with a hoarse growl. "What are you fools doing? Stop them." He demanded.

Stark turned to him, a questioning eyebrow raised. "Two gods are destroying my tower. But I don't think we should get between two power houses like this." All of the other Avengers nodded in agreement. "However we can watch. Jarvis?" He questioned to no one.

"Yes, sir?" The computerized defense system of the now Avengers tower spoke in his neutral voice.

"Get eyes on our dear angry friends."

"At once sir."

Holographic video feeds appeared in front of every single one of the Avengers and reluctantly appeared in front of Fury himself.

 _"You are a fool." Thor snarled as the two rose. His powerful hammer sparkling with electricity as he glared directly as his brother. Instead of seeming scared, or having any fear what so ever. Perseus just chuckled loudly, a smirk spread wide across his face._

 _He brushed off his shoulders, letting the dust and wall bits fall off of his jacket. "You know, I believe I told you the same thing just a night ago." He mused, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful expression. Thor roared in anger, before throwing Mjolnir straight at his little brother._

 _Perseus' sea green eyes went wide in surprise, as if he had not expected this angry behavior. When the mighty hammer would have hit Perseus in his chest, his image shimmered in a green light._

"Just like Loki." Fury growled. "We need to put a stop to him." He demanded pointing at the image on the screen. "He is too powerful, he is dangerous. Go, help Thor and detain this man. Or do whatever to stop him." He roared pointing at the hole in the wall, waiting for the Avengers to assemble by his command.

His formerly most trustful agent, Natasha Romanoff looked at him with disbelief. Her green eyes narrowed. "He saved my life and Steve's. Whatever problems those two have. I say we let them solve it themselves. Percy will be a useful ally in the future. If we can convince him to help us." Steve nodded.

"Yes. Romanoff is right."

"No, she's not." Barton stood up angrily. His blue eyes flashing with anger, his bow becoming ready the moment he pulled it within his grasp.

"Barton sit down." Steve growled. "You don't want to get involved between two gods." Barton growled and turned to Dr. Banner and Stark for support. Instead of what he was expecting, he saw the two nodding in agreement with Steve and Natasha.

"Easy, Legolas." Stark said. In an angry huff, Hawkeye huffed and sat down in his seat, placing his bow on the table before crossing his arms in a childish fit. The others just rolling their eyes at the archers childish actions. He was much like Stark at some points. But even Tony did not act like this.

 _"Enough of your schemes brother." Thor roared before raising his hands and waiting for Mjolnir to return to his grasp. As he again gripped the handle of his hammer, he twirled the hammer in his hands. His bright blue eyes swirling around the room. The dust just barely clearing after destroying the wall._

 _"Fine, if you want to be a killjoy." Perseus huffed in disappointment from behind Thor. Blowing his raven black hair out of his eyes. Thor turned and rush forward. Grabbing his little brother by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall so hard it cracked._

 _"Ugh." He hissed, trying to free himself from Thor's mighty grip._

 _"Where is Loki?" Thor growled. Eyes flashing._

"Loki, he escaped?" Clint growled, while the others looked at him with a tad of sympathy.

"Seems Thor thinks Percy helped him. I wonder why?"

 _"I know not of Loki's location." Perseus replied. A small grin stretching across his face, mocking and antagonizing his brother into more rash decisions. Thor scowled before slamming his fist into Perseus' face. His little brother's head snapped backwards and he groaned. Pushing Thor from him and clutching his head in his hands._

 _"Why did you let him go?" Thor snarled._

 _Perseus' eyes fluttered, a pained expression crossing his face as he continued to cradle his head. "We need him." His voice was small, hardly heard._

 _Thor frowned, Mjolnir and his arms dropping to his sides in confusion. A questioning look on his face. Perseus looked at Thor, a grimace as he groaned again. The punch was much harder than the last that Thor had thrown at him._

 _"The new war."_

"War!" All of them muttered in hushed tones, trying not to miss anything that were spoken between the two Norse gods. "Again." They all looked around at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Would you all just shut up and watch?" Stark sighed.

 _"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, his tone going from enraged to completely surprised and confused in a matter of seconds. Perseus looked to his brother, his skull pounding. Mjolnir vanishing in a bright golden light._

 _"Sorry to spoil your guy's peace. But it never lasts."_

 _"You lie. Stop now." Thor demanded, stepping closer to Perseus and grabbing his throat with his left hand. Gripping tight, Perseus spluttered, trying to release himself from Thor's grip as the god of thunder lifted him into the air._

 _"Peace is war. Peace leads to war. Peace creates tension Thor. Peace is overrated, something mortals have never understood."_

 _Thor closed his eyes, scowling in anger as he tightened his grip around his brothers throat. Groaning in discomfort, Perseus slammed his fist into Thor's face. The Avenger stumbling backwards slightly as he dropped Perseus from his grasp._

 _Falling to his knees, he massaged his throat tenderly. Glaring straight at Thor with a look that could have sent the him to the Underworld._

 _"With who?" Perseus shook his head, not answering the question. "Tell me." Thor demanding, stepping close to his little brother once again. Instead of a harmful attack, he grabbed his arm. Before effortlessly pulling him to his feet._

 _"I cannot." Thor narrowed his eyes._

 _"You are on their side. Are you not? This is why you freed Loki. To destroy us all. To take the planet I love."_

 _Sea green eyes flashed with raged, clenching his fists. Perseus glared at his brother once more. "I have protected this planet far more than you have Thor. Since I have been stuck here for millenia because of you and Odin." He snarled, grabbing Thor by the sides of his breastplate. "You have no idea what I am doing. What I have done for this planet. And you accuse me of being against you? That's rich." He growled in disgust._

 _"Then who, brother? Who is possibly a big enough threat that we need to ally ourselves with you and Loki. Both of you are despicable. Always playing for yourself and no one else."_

 _Perseus took a deep breath, before suddenly launching out and slamming his entire weight into Thor. Knocking the blonde to the ground roughly. Thor was up in matter of seconds. Catching one of his brothers punches, the other however, he was not fast enough to catch. The fist slammed into his face and he groaned._

 _Then his legs were knocked out from under him and he fell to the ground. As Perseus went to kick him in the back of the head. Mjolnir once more appeared in his grasp, as he flicked upwards. Slamming the hammer straight into Percy's foot._

 _Crying out in pain as his foot was sent to an unnatural angle, Thor slammed Mjolnir into his stomach. He groaned, falling to a knee and doubling over as Thor punched him in the face hard. His nose snapping under the force of the blow, crimson red flowing from his nostrils._

 _He fell to his back. Looking up at Thor with anger, pain in his green eyes._

 _Thor placed Mjolnir on Perseus' chest. Locking his brother in place on the ground and not allowing the mighty warrior of Asgard to get up from his fallen position._

"That's not what I was expecting." Tony said in shock.

"I think Percy was holding back." Steve muttered.

"Wait, that's Thor's brother." Clint said.

Natasha rolled her eyes at his surprise. Before muttering. "Who cares? We need to know what we're up against."

"Looks to me like that man's a threat after all." Fury said with a smirk.

 _Perseus gave a small smile as he tried to free himself from Mjolnir' weight. Twisting and turning in terrifying and disgusting angles to get free from the hammer._

 _"You're not worthy." Thor smirked._

 _Perseus rolled his eyes before his hands grasped the handle of Mjolnir. "I was just pretending."_

 _Before he effortlessly picked Mjolnir up from his chest. Wielding his brothers hammer._

 _Thor's blue eyes widened in shock._

 _He had not witnessed anybody other than his father and him to be able to wield Mjolnir._

 _Groaning, Perseus threw the hammer aside. Off of his chest as he shakily rose from the ground. Putting very little weight onto his left foot. "I am on your side Thor. Not that I like it. But I have loved earth far longer than you. And I plan to keep this world safe. By any means necessary." He spat. His eyes filled with mirth and pain._

 _"Then who?"_

 _"Many enemies. We need more than this small group of superheroes."_

"Oh, great. We have enough problems as it is working with each other." Stark muttered sarcastically. His eyes glaring towards Steve who narrowed his in return.

"Natasha and I work together well." Steve replied.

"I wonder why?" Stark muttered sarcastically, shooting the Black Widow a suggestive glance. The Russian spy scowled at him, as did Agent Barton and Captain. All glaring at the billionaire in distaste. He just shrugged. "Just saying."

Suddenly through the hole in the wall, Thor was supporting his little brother, before gently easing him into the only other chair available. Odd as he was the one who gave the injuries to him.

Perseus groaned, before turning to Director Fury. "You mind getting me a glass of water?" He asked him.

Fury just looked at Perseus incredulously. "Do I look like a damn waiter to you?" He growled.

Perseus waved him off. "Thanks, since its no problem."

Fury slammed his foot into the ground.

Thor glared harshly at Perseus. "You should not anger the man. He just wants what is best for this world."

"Yeah, killing me. After all I have done."

Fury rolled his eye. "Yeah, like what have you done?"

"Nothing to important, foolish man."

Fury calmly pulled his pistol from his holster and pointed it straight at the gods chest. "Maybe you're an Asgardian, maybe you're a God. But I know for sure that bastards like you can die. Want to test the theory?" He growled.

Perseus started laughing as Thor took a step forward. "Threaten my brother again. We may be at odds, but he is family."

"You just beat the shit out of him." Tony pointed out.

"He is aggravating to say the least. Kind of like you Metal Man." Thor said.

"I resent that." Stark and Percy said at the exact same time, before turning to one another and narrowing their eyes.

"Let's all ease up on the testosterone. We understand you all trying to be Alpha dog. But seriously, we all know I'm the best." Natasha said with a teasing smirk.

"I second that." Steve said.

"Oh my, shocking." Tony said clapping in Captains direction.

"Will all of you be quiet?" Percy sighed. tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Tiredly having enough of Fury and some other annoying people that he could do without.

"Thor, take him to a cell." Thor looked at Fury incredulously.

"No."

"Uh, this tower doesn't have a cell." Stark pointed out.

"Who says I am a bad guy?" Percy pointed his head in Fury's direction. "All I have done is peaceful. Saving this realm from some pretty stupid evils."

"You attacked us, hurt Agent Barton. Destroyed my walls and freed a war criminal. In my book, you're a threat. Until you tell us what is coming." Fury snarled, having no further room for argument, he pivoted off his left foot and walked out of the meeting room.

"Is he always like this?" Perseus asked the team with his eyes closed.

The others shrugged, not that he could see it.

"Who are we facing?" Natasha asked in a kind and soft tone.

Percy opened one eye that swiveled to the Russian beauty. Before closing it and reclining back on the chair. "Evil."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Stark muttered sarcastically.

"What? I don't get it." Thor raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Nothing important." Percy informed him. "Now I assume Odin wants to speak with me. Since that's why you are here." Sudden;y changing the topic mysteriously.

Thor nodded. "That was the original reason I came back, because father is angry. Just slightly though. I am sure it is nothing serious." Perseus rolled his head before turning to the other Avengers in the room, his eyes tiredly flickering open.

Noticing the looks of suspicion on Barton and Banner's face. He chuckled slightly. "Wants on your mind, Bart and um, um," He paused looking down as if searching for a name. "whatever, Banner. You guys have a problem." He said with narrowed eyes. Dr. Banner just raised his hands in surrender, backing off. Not wishing to pick a fight with the Norse god.

"Yes, you beat the crap out of me." Clint said through gritted teeth.

"In self defense."

"So." Barton growled.

"It was your fault I attacked you. And anyways, red over here shot me. So, we're even." He said looking away from the enraged archer. Whose face was turn slightly red from either embarrassment, fury or both. Who knew.

Stark turned to Natasha, who had a small smirk on his face. "You're gonna let him give you a nickname. And like not try to kill him."

"I doubt I could kill him."

"You could," Perseus spoke, nodding his head. "But, you would probably have to attack me by surprise or shoot me. You know, but it would be painful. As I am quite resistant to most injuries."

"Brother," Thor began, but Perseus cut him off.

"I will go to Asgard with you." Shocking Thor slightly as his jaw dropped. "Cause I really do not wish to embarrass you in front of your friends." He said with a smirk. Thor rolled his eyes before grabbing Perseus and lifting him upwards out of his seat.

"You do know father might kill me. Right?" Thor shook his head, immediately disregarding that statement from his mind.

"He would not, this time he would have to go through me." Thor told him determined.

"If you wish."

"Can you take the rest of us Thor?" Tony asked, a pleading smile on his face. Steve looked to Thor with an eyebrow raised.

"No. This is serious Stark. The two of us might be in danger the moment we step to Asgard."

Stark nodded, looking dejected. As the others seemed to understand.

"Wait, we need to know who the threat is?" Steve said, looking in Percy's direction. The Norse god, turned his head around and looked behind him, before placing a hand on his own chest.

"Me? Are you asking me?"

"Will you stop playing games and just tell us already brother?" Thor sighed wearily.

"What can I say. I like tense atmospheres." Everybody groaned.

"It's Hel." Thor stopped, his muscles tensing and looking to his brother in a little bit of surprise and fear. The others seemed concerned, not once ever seeing a look on Thor's face before. "At least," Perseus continued after their looks of shock. "Among others."

"There are more?" Stark asked, for one of the few times, completely serious during a meeting.

"Yes." Perseus affirmed, a warning tone across his face. A look of apprehension and concern. "Our enemies are evolving with you." The others all looked taken aback. "Not that you all had a choice." He quickly said after their looks that crossed their faces. "But they have noticed that earth's heroes are ready for a bigger fight. A few have sided with an evil goddess to take the world from us."

"Like what others?" Thor asked.

"Their names would not be wise to utter." Perseus told all of them nonchalantly. Thor nodded.

"We will talk later brothers and sister." The others nodded to the Norse god. "Perseus will tell us all he knows later. Right brother?" Thor asked with nudge to his brother.

His sea green eyes popped up to Thor. Before he replied, "Uh, um, uh. Yeah sure." Starting to rub the back of his neck.

Turning he winked at Natasha, before falling his brother outside.

The Russian spy gave a slight smirk in response. Hoping none of the rest caught her doing so.

"Our father may be a bit angry and rash when you see him." Thor informed Perseus with a frown on his face as the two finally stepped out of the Avengers tower.

"Yeah, I'm sure just a bit." Perseus replied sarcastically, a large scowl crossing his face.

"Brother," Thor warned, placing a hand on Perseus' chest. "All of Asgard will be there, do not insult him. Or you will incur the wrath of everyone under the All- Father."

"Something must be done. With Hel moving pieces and getting ready for the most destructive war the world will ever see. I may have to do something rash."

"What do you mean?" Thor growled.

"Asgard must fight side by side with the Avengers against the rising evils. Or all of the nine realms might fall." He hissed.

"What does this mean for Asgard?" Thor asked with narrowed eyes. When Perseus replied, the thunder god pressed on. "Knowing my father, he does not wish to fight alongside mortals. What will you do if he refuses to help us, most likely because of you."

"I'll kill him."

 **Ha. Ha. HA**

 **End of chapter. One of the antagonists of this story has been revealed. But, let me tell you. There will definitely be more. As the most destructive battle all of the nine realms have ever seen takes place.**

 **Obviously not soon.**

 **But there may need to be extra heroes not in the Avengers appearing in this story to ensure the safety of the world.**

 **Possibly Spider Man, Black Panther, or others.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **Thank you guys. Even though this stories not very good, most of you seem to like it for some odd reason.**


	6. Red Assassin

_**Just a warning, this chapter breaks off from the story. Not really an actual chapter. Just an introduction if you are confused, next chapter will continue on to the story and then this chapter will fit in for the story later on.**_

 ** _Hope you can understand that. If not, well sorry._ **

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Red Assassin**

 _Five Years Prior_

Dribble, dribble, dribble.

Taking a step back, an orange basketball launched into the air. Perfect arc gracefully swishing through the basket.

"Oh, yeah. Oh. That's what I'm talking about." The teen hollered, raising his hands into the air. Fists clenched tightly as he closed his eyes. A large perfect white teethed smile etched onto his unblemished cream colored skin. "The crowd goes wild." He hissed. Hands stretching outwards and pointing to the empty stands around the two. Before jumping up and down quickly as the ball dribbled away from him.

His short and bright blonde hair shined in the illuminating lights over his head. His bright blue eyes shined with amazement. He paused, head snapping up to the other teen in the gymnasium. The large grin that stretched across his face was mocking the other. Before the blonde stuck his tongue out, wiggling his tongue childishly. Sweat glistening on his perfectly tanned arms and legs, dripping down his forehead and dropping onto his tongue. The blonde grimaced, visibly shuddering for a moment.

Hazel eyes met his blue tiredly. Amusement dancing in his misty orbs, a small grimace on his face at the gloating teen. His brown hair was matted with sweat, clinging tightly to the creases in his forehead. He was puffing tiredly, his mouth opened slightly and ragged.

"Really, Geiss." He growled playfully, a scowl finding it's way across his face.

The blonde haired teen smile morphed into a smug smirk. Enticing and baiting the other into a argument. "When you're as good as me." He paused briefly, a grimace coming across his face. "Wait, you can't be as good as me." He chuckled, his head falling back slightly as the other teen glared at him angrily.

"You're an idiot."

"Peter, Peter, Peter." The blonde mused shaking his head. A glint shining deep in his bright azure eyes. "I get it, you're just jealous." He did a small happy dance, giving a little shimmy towards the empty stands and then raising his fists into the air and jumping straight upwards. Fist stretched into the air as high as possible. A look of glee on his face.

Peter rolled his eyes, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I'm better than you at everything." He hissed in mock anger, his eyes narrowing slightly as he raised his hands to cover his mouth. "Whoops, sorry. But it's the truth." He chuckled at the unbelieving expression on his friends face.

"Rally, I just torched your ass in basketball. Better with the ladies, and..." He trailed off and frowned, not really finding anything else he was better at than the other teen.

Peter laughed, a joyous smile on his face and glee dancing in his eyes. "Yeah right, good at striking out with them." He said slowly and mockingly.

The blonde teen narrowed his eyes, lips tin and a slight pink coloring to his cheeks. "Screw you Parker." He growled. His face contorting into a scowl as he crossed his arms and huffed, turning his head away from the other.

He laughed again at the pouting blonde, a large beaming smile across his face.

Suddenly a large blast expectantly exploded in the distance, garnering the two's attentions as they looked outwards. "What the hell was that?" Both whispered quietly to each other at the same time. Another large explosion blasted closer to the gymnasium.

"Here." Geiss growled to Peter, grabbing his arms roughly. Pulling him towards the exit in the opposite way of the explosions. His free hand scooped up his basketball as Peter wrenched himself from his grasp. He scowled and whispered furiously as Peter rushed towards the explosion. "What the hell are you doing?" He snarled, his bright blue eyes darkening in anger.

"Go." Peter called back to him, an undertone pleading with him to run.

Sighing, the blonde took off after his brunette friend. His legs carrying him as fast as he could as he sprinted after Peter. He reached the exit just as another large explosion blasted even closer than before. Rumbling and shaking he ground in an echoing boom.

He pushed the doors of the gymnasium outwards into the dark cool, empty night sky. "What the hell?" He muttered, raising a finger to his lips. His face twisting into confusion, blue eyes small into slits and eyebrows furrowed downwards closest to his eyes as ever before. "Peter." He called out loudly, wondering how his friend had gotten away from him so fast.

Another explosion lit up the night sky just across the road from him. The blonde fell to the ground as the street rumbled and shook dangerously. His eyes alight in fear, a dangerous gleam of anger came over him. The bright light of orange and red nearly blinded the teen. As he noticed a dozen men, wearing full riot gear he had seen previously on TV. Each man carrying a large black automatic rifle that he had never seen before. 'What the hell was happening?' He wondered angrily, the streets of New York lighting up with large blasts of explosions.

"There." A gruff and dangerously dark voice growled loudly. His blue eyes went wide as the twelve men each pointed their rifles at his chest. Bright red lasers shining in between his eyes, on his chest and all over his body. "Freeze." The same voice growled and demanded.

The blonde turned quickly before taking off towards the gymnasium just before the fire started. He slammed into the doors, as a bullet nicked his arm. He grimaced, his empty arm falling limply to his side, as crimson red blood trickled down his arm slowly. The blonde teen made it onto the basketball court that him and Peter had just been.

"Where the hell did he go?" He whispered angrily, confused at how fast he moved and got away from the scene. He was halfway across the court to the other exit, his shoes squeaking loudly against the shining floors. Suddenly both exits slammed open. A dozen men in combat gear barging in through each door.

Rifles clicked and many red dots blinded him as he froze into his spot, raising his hands in surrender. The basketball in his hands dropping and bouncing on the floor. His eyes shining with alarm and fear. "Get on your knees." One of the soldiers growled, his tone dark, disgusting and furious. He relented, a grimace crossing his face as he fell to his knees. One single soldier took a step forward to his back. Pointing the rifle into the middle of his back.

"You're coming with us." He growled. The teen shook his head, before as fast as the eyes could see, he twisted around, his legs sweeping out the soldiers from under him, before wrenching the rifle from the mans hands. He gripped the gun tightly, his index finger twitching to pull the trigger as he put the rifle to the back of the mans pitch black helmet.

"Anyone moves, I blow his fucking brains out." He snarled at the other heavily armed men, all still pointing their rifles directly at him. Watching him through the dark midnight visor. None of them pulling the trigger at him, but none seemed willing to shoot him. Despite him threatening one of their own. "Well." He growled.

None relented, none of them put their rifles down. They all just stood their stoically, not even moving an inch from their spots. He shuffled, moving his weight onto his right foot, ignoring the large stinging sensation that spread through his body from his arm, the crimson red liquid still trickling from the wound and dripping to the wooden floor. Suddenly the lights in the gymnasium flickered slightly, before the soft orange glow vanished completely and all that could be seen were the red lasers glowing brightly in the dark.

"Stop." A slightly muffled voice spoke from above them all. Half of the men aimed their rifles upwards, red dots scanning the ceiling rafters of the gym. Searching for the owner of the voice. The other half, continued to hold the blonde at gunpoint.

Before any of the men could react, two white streams shot from the ceiling quickly. Wrapping around two of the soldiers and pulling them upwards towards the ceiling. Their rifles dropping to the ground, clattering loudly on the basketballs hardwood floor.

The blonde narrowed his eyes towards the rafters, as he noticed that all of the soldiers attentions had been taken away from him and towards whatever was up in the rafter above them. He slammed the butt of the rifle into the back of the mans head. Knocking the man unconscious. Watching as he slumped to the ground.

Seconds later, two more white streams quickly came from the ceiling. The soldiers raining fire upwards towards the direction in which the white odd sticky substance came from. 'Was that web?' Geiss wondered with furrowed eyebrows.

The white webs wrapped around two more men. Before the soldiers vanished into the dark, their rifles also falling to the ground. More and more webs shot from the ceiling, as the blonde slammed the butt of the rifle in his hands at the remaining soldiers. Five soldiers remained as all of them turned their guns upon the blonde teen. "Freeze, you stupid spider. Or we shoot him." He growled, all five twitching to pull the trigger.

Slowly coming down from the dark in the ceiling, was a shadowy figure. The man coming closer to the five soldiers, seemed to be upside down as he hanged from the same white substance that took the other men. "Easy guys." The man said as the white webbing seemingly stopped fifteen from the ground as he spun around and landed gracefully on his hands and feet.

A red laser landing on him, revealing the red and blue costume he adorned. From the middle of his calves and down were red, blue covered from the top of his calves to his waist. The blue glowing in the dark, a thin red waistline as if a belt. The red continued upwards covering his stomach and across the front of his chest, while the sides of his torso from the top of his hips to the bottoms of his arms were blue. Emblazoned right in the middle of his chest was a depiction of a spider in black, with black lines running across the reds of his costume, as if webbing wrapping around the man. The mask covering his face was dark red, with large tinted eyes that no one could see through.

"Spider-Man." The blonde whispered in awe, the rifle falling from his hands in surprise as he looked at the superhero, a gleam in his blue eyes. He turned his head slightly and nodded to him, before turning to the rest of the soldiers.

"You sniveling little gnat." One of the men snarled angrily, their rifles at the heroes chest.

Spider-Man chuckled. "Spider actually." He said matter of factually.

"Where's the rest of our men?" One of them growled, the dark making the soldiers look more ominous, more dangerous and evil.

"Their a little tied up at the moment." Spider-Man replied. His sudden movements faster than the eyes could see as his hands shot upwards, on both hands his pinkie finger and index finger pointing towards the men while his middle and rig fingers curled into his palms, with his thumbs extended outwards.

Quick jets of white webbing plastered across two of the soldiers helmets. Each groaning as they tried to peel the sticky substance form their obscured visors. The other three were unable to move fast enough as he rushed forward, twisting downwards. Sweeping two of the men's legs out from under them as they slammed into the ground. Twisting across the floor, his feet went upwards and slammed into the last mans head. Knocking him to the ground.

Quickly he rose to a crouching position. Knees bent outwards.

The two not unconscious and not blinded by web rose from the ground. But before they could, two pure white web shots shot from his wrists. Colliding with the chests of the two, he wrenched the two forward and just as he reached them both of his fists uppercut straight into the twos jaw.

The heads snapping back with a sickening crack and they fell to the ground.

Spider-Man turned around to the young blonde behind him, the superhero froze as he saw a knife placed tightly against his friends throat. The blade sharpened enough to make a shallow cut that leaked small amounts of red blood. "Leave now." The lone man growled, his dark brown eyes dancing with evil in the light. "Or he dies." He growled, the hand not gripping the knives handle reached to his side, pulling a Glock- 19 from the holster on his hips and pressing the barrel of the pistol to the blondes temple.

Spider-Man raised his hands. Showing the lone male, the only male of the attacking group not wearing a mask, that he was not gonna do anything to let harm come to the teen hostage. As he slowly backed away, the hostage still under his grasp. Peter did everything he could to completely remember his face, dark black hair that flowed upwards just in the front, the top longer than the shorter sides. A light goatee and mustache covering his face.

Finally as the two vanished through the doors into the streets of New York, Peter rushed forward. Slamming into the doors, his face dancing and observing the dark streets. Noticing the two had vanished into the night quickly, Peter had no idea how the man could have done it.

He craned his neck as the police approached him, letting them know of the men that had attacked and caused explosions across the streets of New York.

His head turned towards the ground, his fists clenched as a scowl formed on his masked face. One of the few friends he had ever had was just taken from him and the worst part was, he had every chance to help and protect his friend. 'Why did his spider sense not tell him of the man sneaking up on him?'

His head was face down in shame, staring straight at the dirty sidewalks of the now shockingly empty New York streets.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled angrily as his kidnapper slammed him down on a steel cold chair.

The man stared at him, his dark brown eyes shining with fury, anger and hatred as he gazed into his darkened blue eyes. He was unable to see anything off the man as it was pitch black in the room, all he could see were the mans dark brown eyes. A fist slammed into his right cheek. A sickening crunch sounded as his head snapped to the side, making no noise he adjusted his jaw. Ignoring the pounding, sharp pain shooting up the side of his face. He raised an eyebrow that was most likely unseen in the darkness.

"That all you got asshole?" He growled.

The mans eyes narrowed as he seemingly cracked his knuckles loudly, echoing around the whole enclosed room. "Rumlow," A deep male voice growled from behind him. Footsteps pounded and echoed loudly against the cold stone floors of his confinement. A light flickered on above him. His eyes dancing around the room, noticing every single detail quickly and discretely. His captor had dark hair matching dark brown eyes along with pale white skin and a scraggly thin beard. "Refrain from hitting our guest. Would you?" The man asked as the man apparently named Rumlow stiffened.

"Director Pierce." Rumlow nodded to him and took a step back from their captor.

The man who stepped into the blondes point of view was old and wrinkly, he crinkled his nose in disgust. The man had sandy blonde hair that was beginning to turn gray, matching blue eyes that shown experience, knowledge and just how old he truly was.

"Can you make it here without busting your hip pops?" The teenager asked with his eyebrows raised and an innocent expression across his face. A smug smirk dancing across his lips as he turned to Rumlow and winked. "He knows what I'm talking about. Right Rumlow?" He asked as the man in question clenched his fists, his face contorting into an expression of fury.

"Can I hit him again? Director."

"No, Rumlow." Pierce growled. Although he seemed to be restraining himself from punching the teen across the face himself. "We need him." The teen did a double take, his head bouncing backwards as his face morphed into a look of confusion.

"Need me for what?" He asked incredulously, and even before they started to speak. He continued quickly on. "If you think this is gonna make me help you, then boy. You guys are bigger idiots than you look." He snarled in defiance. An angry mask coming across his face as he bared his teeth towards Rumlow.

"You are gonna help us. We know you are." Pierce spoke, a smug smirk across his face as he stared at the young man in front of him with a calculating look.

"How so?" He asked rolling his blue eyes.

"Either you do. Or we kill everyone you care about, Wilson."

"Come again?" His eyebrows were raised as he tried to keep the surprise off his face and from showing in his bright eyes.

"Yeah, we know your real name Wilson. We know every single person you care about. You do as we say, and they won't die. Understood?" Pierce said as he pulled up a chair and sat facing him. He turned away from Wilson for just a moment and looked at Rumlow. "Refrain yourself, Rumlow." He spoke as he saw Rumlow twitching, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared at the teen.

"Sir?" Rumlow questioned, his eyes dancing with fury.

"Go stand guard, Rumlow. I don't want to deal with your shit right now." The Agent made a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat, shooting a glare of hatred at Wilson before swiftly turning on the ball of his foot and walking out of the room. Pierce turned back to the teen, a glint in his eyes shining with curiosity, excitement and was that... fear. He doubted it but the man did not seem armed, and he was old. Could he beat him in a fight? Maybe. But he never wanted to underestimate someone.

"Who do you work for?" Wilson asked.

"SHIELD." Was his reply, Wilson's eyebrows rose close to his hairline, his eyes shining with surprise and confusion.

"What does a government Agency want with me?" He growled, leaning forward towards the Director of SHIELD.

"You're an interesting case. SHIELD wants nothing to do with you. But someone else does."

"Who?"

"Hydra." He replied, that was it. He did a double take, his eyes widening further. If he had been surprised before, he was definitely shocked right now. Was he lying? What was he getting at? A group that supported and was a part of Nazi Germany during the Second World War.

"What are you getting at?" He growled, his teeth bared menacingly. "Captain America defeated Hydra years ago before his death. You old bat, I guess the mind really goes the older you get. All senile as your brain starts to wrinkle along with your ugly face." He mused, his face contorting into an amused expression.

"Cut off one head, and two more takes its place, Mr. Wilson." Pierce informed him. "We want you to join us. To join Hydra."

"What? Why?" He hissed in question.

"You are an interesting person. An IQ of over 200. Despite you not really caring about your academics. A physical strength which surpassed many who have trained themselves to their physical peaks for decades. Advanced accuracy, precision and reflexes. You are definitely better and higher than most normal humans. Also, your family was once a part of the Hydra party. Before they left and abandoned the party for Canada, right before our first fall many years ago."

"Why would I help you?"

"We have all of those you love, or care for. At my word, they all die. Watch." He pulled a phone from his pocket. Showing Wilson the screen. He gave a smirk as the teens face turned a slickly pale white instead of the tan that was there a moment ago. His eyes turned and glared angrily into Pierce's.

"Let her go." He growled. His blue eyes darkened into storms, a grey color rising inside and swallowing the irises in anger, fury and hatred directed towards the men holding those he cared for at gunpoint. Pierce gave the teen a small smug smirk.

"Then come with us. Do as we say, and your friends live. Understood?"

Wilson scowled before grimacing slightly. Finally after a moment of tense silence between the two, he relented and nodded to the Director of Hydra. "Fine." He hissed.

Pierce smirked. "Don't kill them. But stay just in case he defies our orders. Understood?" He spoke into the phone, he smiled. Seemingly satisfied with the response he got from the other end of the phone conversation. "Alright come with us, Mr. Wilson."

The teen sighed deeply, looking down at the gross and disgusting, dirt covered stone floors. He followed Alexander Pierce out of the room, Rumlow coming up from behind him. A pistol clenched tightly into his grasp as the barrel of the gun pointed towards his lower back as he observed the Agent out of the corners of his eyes. With hatred, he could already tell that he hated Rumlow.

"Put the gun away, Agent Rumlow." He paused, and Wilson could here the sickening glee that was in his voice. Disturbing and evil glee at holding his friends at gunpoint. All except Peter, they did not have his best friend oddly enough. He thanked God. If he even existed, muttering his thanks. "He has politely and calmly excepted out proposition. If he so much as does one thing we don't like. A bullet will enter the brain of every single person he has ever cared about."

Agent Rumlow nodded as he put his pistol away, but stared at Wilson with suspicion and a desire to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

 _Still in the Past_

"Deadpool. Director Pierce wishes to speak with you." A strong feminine and cold hearted voice buzzed directly in his ear. Wilson sighed deeply, never truly understanding why Hydra had wanted him personally other than he was smart when he wanted to be, extremely strong and athletic, along with having family ties directly to the Hydra party.

After being taught how to be a merciless, heartless killer. His various missions and assassinations made him pretty well known throughout all of Hydra. No one knew of him, at all. Not even his name, as far as he knew. Only Rumlow and Pierce knew of his true identity and name. Other than that, everyone called him Deadpool. Due to how he would kill for money and the deaths always had large quantities of blood splashing and coming profusely from each mission Hydra gave him.

The woman he spoke to was one of the many Hydra members that he had, had contact with in the previous year. Many of these members having infiltrating themselves directly into the SHIELD agency. Director Pierce being the highest member inside the agency. Directly influencing all missions and plans to help Hydra towards their ultimate goals.

Wilson did not actually think he was an actual member of Hydra. He hated the organization, he hated every person that was a member of this foul party. None of them knew exactly who he was because he had hidden his own personal events that had transpired in his life. He told himself he only involved himself in this shit because he was being forced to against his will or those he cared for would be killed. Also, the paycheck. Was healthy, being paid by Hydra after each mission he was assigned.

So he felt like a Mercenary, not exactly an agent or Assassin fro Hydra. He was well known in what he has done. Rumlow had begun his training to make himself a perfect killer, cold blooded, merciless and ready to do whatever it takes to get the job done and collect his paycheck.

An older man walked into the room, their blue eyes clashing in a meeting of wills. "Director Pierce." He growled. His voice doing nothing to hide the fury deep within his tone. He hated the man before him, for forcing him to do these things, the money was great. But seriously. Obviously, he kept his expression stoic. Not wanting to reveal any of his true emotions or feelings to the leader of Hydra.

His cold mask did not slip what so ever as he glared at Pierce. "Haven't seen your old face since you brought me into this shit."

A smirk danced across Pierce's face. "We have an important mission for you. Captain America has been freed from the ice little ago..." Wilson cut him off.

"You want me to kill Captain America?" He asked astonished and confused, fear crept into his heart. But he did not let Pierce see his true emotions, going after the super soldier could very well mean his death and he did not want that. No matter how much it cost. Pierce chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No, he'd kick your ass." Wilson growled angrily, placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt and sadness.

"Dude, hurtful." He whined, before stomping his feet into the ground childishly. He pouted, a frown going across his face as Pierce rolled his eyes unamused.

"We have something else for you to do."

"What?" He asked, his childish facade vanishing in a second. His eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"We got hold of some of Captain Rogers blood. Deriving from the Super serum, we created our own. Granted, we only had the ability to make it for one person. We want that person to be you." He pointed a wrinkly crooked old finger at his chest.

"Why? Why me? I'm not an Assassin fro Hydra. You use me as Mercenary. Only calling me when you see fit."

Pierce pursed his lips, his eyes squinting slightly. "We don't know if it will work. So we want to try it first before see if others can use it."

"So kill me. Right? If it doesn't work. Hell, no." He growled.

"Remember what I said." The Mercenary sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose tightly and closed his eyes in frustration and exhaustion.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Come with me." He motioned for Wilson to follow him and he followed. His mind racing with a million ways that he wanted to kill and torture the man before him, despite how much the bastard paid him after each mission and assassination that he went on.

Of course, Pierce and Hydra was not the only secretly rising agency that was paying him quite a bit of money after a mission, or an assassination. The slowly rebuilding KGB was paying him for various missions and using his talented skills to their advantage. He doubted that Pierce and Hydra knew that the KGB was still their in the shadows and working, they stole the Winter Soldier from them when they supposedly dissolved. But, the KGB was still there and he had helped them as Deadpool.

Pierce walked into a small room. Sitting him into a chair that reminded him furiously of the chair they placed him in after Rumlow had captured him.

"Now, as you might know. They had to infuse much of the serum into Steve Rogers. You, just one tiny little shot. We don't know exactly what it's gonna do. But, it's definitely worth it." He pointed to the doctor that seemingly came from nowhere, a red liquid in the syringe.

Before Wilson was able to brace and ready himself the doctor drove the needle into his right arm, roughly and not caring at all for his safety. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the doctor hatefully as he turned back to Pierce. "You should feel the effects in a few days. Try not to be killed, we won't call you for a mission anytime soon. Just report back to us, if you feel any significant changes in your body or actions. If you die, well, we'll find out later."

Deadpool glared at the two angrily and hatefully before he walked out of the room, head held high despite the burning sensation he felt pumping through his veins. He felt like slosh, like he was being burned from the inside out. He groaned as soon as he was out of earshot from Pierce and the bastard doctor who he was definitely going to kill one day.

He made it to his house. Before collapsing onto his bed, the burning, painful sensation that was pumping through his veins not going away. Instead, the pain seemed to be rising and significantly getting stronger with each passing minute.

He shakily rose, walking to his closet and opening the doors. Wilson grabbed his outfit that was partially the reason he became known as Deadpool to others, maybe Pierce spread that rumor. Or whatever. Wilson slid the skin tight red and black suit onto his body, he pulled on the mask. A little baggy at the top and completely red except for black circles covering his eyes, the mask's eyes were bright white. Shielding his eyes from view.

Only the sides of his outfit were black, as he pulled on his black and red combat boots. A smirk covering his face as he started to attach all of his weapons. Strapping a pair of knives to the side of his right leg. A pistol holstered to his right hip, attached to his belt with various other equipment for many other uses. Two blades sheathed forming an x across his back, along with his rifle that went straight down the middle over the two blades at the middle. A long and jagged curved knife sheathed at his left hip.

He had a feeling someone would be joining him tonight as he fell into his chair. Groaning from the burning sensation as his heart started and continued to beat rapidly, pounding and trying to explode out of his chest. He clenched his jaw. His breathing was labored as he reclined in his chair.

Deadpool jumped up from his chair suddenly, as a bullet pierced through his window. The glass shattering underneath and exploding inwards. Raining glass shards onto his ground. "What the hell?" He hissed as he noticed the bullet hole in his chair. "The least you could do is kill me when I'm not in my house." He yelled loudly.

He ducked as another bullet fired, going over his head. He grimaced as a hole went through his wall. He groaned, ignoring the pain in his limbs. Before he sprinted towards his door, slamming his foot into it and watching as it exploded outwards in a shower of wooden pieces. "Why did I do that?" He growled to himself as he turned to the left, a tingly sensation popping in his brain as he tilted backwards. An arrow just barely missing his head.

"Who uses a bow and arrow?" He called out, jumping to the side as another arrow whooshed by his side. He wanted to kill whoever this was, but he was not really up for a direct attack. Especially with how he was feeling right now. Since he felt like he was melting from the inside out as his blood felt like lava coursing throughout his body.

Rushing towards the outside and jumped out the window of the hall. The window shattering into shards, cutting into his skin as crimson red blood dripped to the ground. He hissed, sighing and taking off again. His right hand pressing down tightly on his left bicep.

His eyes widened under his mask as he felt the wound close under his fingertips. The blood stopped flowing and he stopped, to look at the cut on his bicep. A small diminishing red line was all that was left on his bicep. He reached up to his face, where he had felt blood running across his skin. But found no cuts or injuries. "That's odd." He spoke aloud to himself. Before turning around and looking for his pursuers.

"You know, the best way to escape. Is to keep running." A feminine voice spoke to him.

Deadpool scowled. "And the best way to get a job done. Is send a man. Cause your just a pretty little butterfly aren't ya?" He asked teasingly, knowing every way to get under a woman's skin quickly. The fastest, was to be sexist.

He heard a growl. "Very unattractive if I do say so myself." He heard a snort from the same distance. He ducked as a gun went off, the bullet sailing over his head as he rolled to the right, dodging another arrow. Knowing that now there were only two after him.

"Bitch and archer. Really, that was the best they could send. I'll be off." He cackled with glee rolling backwards, dodging another arrow and bullet at the same time before he twisted in the roll and took off away from the two. He had been fast before, but he noticed surprisingly that he was running much faster than before.

"He's fast." He faintly heard a male voice grunt.

"After him, Barton."

Barton, as in Agent Barton of SHIELD. What the hell? He snarled. Pierce was suppose to keep his own agency away from him, and not let them come after him.

Before he could completely escape the two a bullet pierced through right bicep, completely passing through the arm. He hissed in pain, but his speed only picked up and turned the corner before jumping upwards with amazing grace, grabbing a street sign swinging himself upwards and landing quietly onto one of the many buildings of this older city.

He kept quiet as he touched the bullet wound, but noticed it was gone. All that was left was dry blood that had come from the wound, he bit his tongue.

The pain in his body now wrapping around his heart as he prayed he lost the two SHIELD agents that were after him.

His head slumped downwards as he slipped to the ground. Succumbing to the enveloping darkness.

 **To clear up the confusion, this is five years previous from the last chapter. My own personnel origin story to the two characters I am introducing to this story. Spider Man and Deadpool joining the story.**

 **Understand if this chapter is not as good as the previous ones. But I need to introduce the two characters and put in play what is going to tie these two in, also clearing up the fact that Hydra is involved and this is before Captain America; The Winter Soldier.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for not updating sooner but I had family issues as one of my close relatives has gotten sick with a rare disease.**

 **Thanks for all the support for this story.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **I do not know, you tell me.**

 **I love Spider Man, he is my favorite super hero of all time, and I think Deadpool is pretty awesome to. Even though he is an antihero. I hope you guys like the fact it will be these two joining the team of Super heroes. Deadpool may not be exactly on their side at first, or at all. But you will see his side soon enough.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Good night everyone.**


	7. Crimson Stains

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Crimson Stains**

"What?" Thor muttered incredulously, his powerful blue eyes wide with surprise. He had heard his brothers words clear as day. But he still repeated himself.

"I'll kill him." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he was not speaking of killing the King of Asgard, as if he was not speaking of killing their father in cold blood, for some foolish reason his brother could scrounge up. It twisted his stomach into a knot, made him feel sickly as a heart clenched around his chest. Making him realize that his former kind hearted brother with a heart of gold was long gone, replaced with a merciless, much dark and twisted version of his brother and this pained him dearly.

There was always a reason in which he like Steve Rogers most out of the rest of the Avengers, even if he had never told any of them this, but Steve was the one person who had reminded him off Perseus. Steve was pure and noble and heroic to a fault, much like his brother had been previously, before his banishment. Even the strongest willed, could not stand to be alone, separated from his family and forcefully to remain away from the people he loved and cared for. This was his fathers fault, that his brother was now acting like this, even if he did not want to admit it.

"What purpose would that do?" He asked his brother with a weak croak, barely able to stammer the words out his throat as it had suddenly become dry. He was bubbling with emotions, not anger, not hatred towards his brother. But regret, shame and sadness that hurt his heart and made it feel like it was breaking, because he realized. There never may be a way to get his brother back to the way he once was. Even should Perseus ever forgive him or their father for what they had done.

"Simple, kill Odin. Trick the Asgardians into believing that I am on the side of evil. Boom, their now fighting on our side. Weapons at the ready and we actually have an army ready to fight against the forces of evil. It does not have to just be the Avengers anymore. We can build ourselves, evolve and Midgard will be saved. Along with all of the other nine realms." He spoke confidently, his face and jaw set, determined and ready for anything.

"Brother," Thor sighed and looked at the ground blearily. "I must say, there has to be another way."

Perseus scoffed, disbelief crawling in his tone as he spoke angrily. "You think Odin will stand by you, by me. His traitorous son, to defend the people of Midgard. You are even more naive and foolish than you were all those years ago. This must happen, or all of the nine realms will fall."

"Our father..."

"Your father." Perseus spat, his eyes enraged as he stared in his brothers face with hateful eyes. "He is not my father, you are not my my brother. You two took everything from me, my friends, my family, my brother and mother. You took a life of possible happiness and love out of my future. Instead replacing it with one full of darkness, full of red. A place where I can not for the life of me escape. I will always swim in the red now, because of you and Odin. You ruined everything." He snarled, his lower lip quivering as his hands grabbed the breastplate of Thor's armor. Spitting and yelling directly into Thor's face.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me." He snarled and relinquished his hold on Thor, letting the Prince ungracefully dropping to his feet. Thor could not believe how fast his brothers emotions changed, like the ocean and water he controlled. Changing and rapidly shifting Thor felt the iron hand crush his heart mercilessly at his brothers words of hate and utter disgust for him. He could not bear it anymore.

"Heimdall." He called weakly, placing his hand on Perseus' shoulder as a sudden bright light dropped from the sky and embraced the two. An ugly feeling arose inside Thor's chest for a moment, odd if he says so himself. Never had that happened before.

When the two appeared in the Bifrost, his eyes met a dozen Asgardian warriors. Weapons ready and pointed towards Perseus in a threatening manner, Thor turned to Heimdall, whom was giving him and Perseus an apologetic look with his bright golden eyes.

Perseus in response just rolled his eyes, looking at the warriors with an eyebrow raised as if they were truly that stupid to try and attack him or detain him. There were chains and shackles ready in their hands, to send him to Asgardian prison or take him to Odin. Whatever, he hardly cared.

"So, you guys wanna die? Huh?" He asked with a sickening, twisted grin on his face. The warriors all recoiled back slightly, their eyes shining with fear. The blood rushing from their faces in nervousness. "Nah." He laughed heartily a second later. "Just messing with ya guys. I'll come easy." He said with a smile on his face as the warriors shackled his hands and legs close together.

They turned around and pulled him roughly across the rainbow bridge, Perseus momentarily losing his balance and almost falling to the ground. "Just because I am chained, does not mean I won't kill you all. Do that again and you will never know what hit you?" He hissed unpleasantly. Let's just say it worked, they made it to the throne room without any problems, the warriors leading Perseus to just before the steps up to Odin's throne.

His sea green eyes scanning the crowd of Asgardians, looking at all the neutral expressions he turned back to Odin. Who was seemingly waiting for something. What was it? Ah, of course. He wanted his youngest son to bow before him, how cute.

Perseus grimaced as the back of his knees were kicked, forcing him to kneel before Odin, the King of Asgard. Even worse, he was Perseus' biological father. Not that Perseus would ever give a damn about him ever again. Actually, he might just kill him. The desire, the lust inside of him was back. Ready to take over, ready to help him kill the bastard that had ruined his life. All he had to do was succumb to his emotions, to his feelings. These chains that restrained his arms and legs close together were nothing more than a mere hindrance. He would barely even have to try to get out of these shackles. Perseus had definitely faced worse than this before, although, staring his father down was making him feel queasy.

Their was a battle going on throughout him, whether to spare his father and forgive his actions, or kill his father and have Asgard help in the war that could destroy all of the nine realms. Something that obviously could not be allowed. But knowing his father, and knowing his fathers arrogance. Odin would believe that Asgard would be safe, protected and that their warriors would not let the palace and realm to be destroyed. His eyes turned, snapping to his brothers pleading blue ones. But he ignored Thor and turned away from him, his eyes scanning the crowd of Asgardians. Seeing, observing and remembering old faces and friends while seeing new people he had never met before.

His sea green eyes met the dark brown orbs of Sif. Who was looking at Perseus happily, but also with a hint of sadness and regret. Odd, if Perseus said so himself. He forced his darkening eyes away from the maiden warrior, to observe the warriors three. All of whom were glaring at him in disgust, in anger and hate. Why? He had no clue, but they were always more fond of Thor than they were of him. Not that he cared at all. The other Asgardians seemed neutral to see the former legendary warrior.

His eyes continued to scan the crowd, searching for his mother. But he saw no trace of her, and he was slightly disappointed. Did she not want to see him? Did she not care for him and love him anymore? Or even worse, was she in on his fathers plans? To banish him from the halls of Asgard forever. Separate him from his family, from his loved ones forever. Trying to break him, and if Perseus was being honest with himself. They had truly succeeded if that had been the plan.

Certainly he had changed, he thought that in most ways he had changed for the better. But he could not lie to himself and say that he was not darker than before, that he was not twisted and evil in many more ways since the last he had seen his mother. Truly, Perseus had become a monster, one who would do anything and kill anyone to save the day and help others. His plans, to kill Odin and drive Asgard into a frenzy, to drive them into a war. Was one of the most evil things he had ever come up with, but he knew that if Odin did not agree with him. Then it must be done to save the nine realms.

The old him, the naive him still in love with Sif and adoring his older brothers would never have done such a thing. The thought never would of even popped into his mind. This just proved, more so to himself than anyone else, than even Thor, he was truly and utterly different from the legendary and heroic warrior of Asgard. Where he would only take a life if it was necessary in battle, where he would be loyal to his father. Even if he had always questioned the orders he was given.

His churning eyes turned around suddenly and glared at the Asgardian warriors who tightened the chains around his wrists. Making them burn into his skin, slightly uncomfortable. But nothing he had not dealt with before in his useless and meaningless life. The warriors flinched, making him grin smugly like the devious and mischievous bastard that he was. Perseus turned away from his captors, irritated at himself that he had agreed to let them shackle him.

His eyes bore straight into Thor's who had done nothing to stop it. Who had done nothing but look at him with sadness and regret. Man, he so battle wanted to take Mjolnir and shove the damn hammer right up his brothers Princely ass. He did not deserve to be regretful about what he did, he had cost Perseus everything and their was no way he would ever forgive him, no way he would ever forget what he had done to him. No matter how much he pleaded, said he was sorry. The worst thing was, no matter how sorry he was. Perseus would forever hate him, because that one mistake cost him dearly. Cost him everything, his friends, his brother Loki, even a possible romance between him and Sif.

Not that Thor was the only one who was to blame, Odin was by far the one most to be blamed for this situation. A ruler who was truly ignorant and foolish to believe the true harsh reality, that Midgard and the other realms of the world actually were meaningful and more important than just Asgard. Asgard by itself was nothing and if Odin did not agree with him and fight along with other Asgardians on earth. Then all of the nine realms would fall to an early demise.

His eyes finally turned back to the lone one of his father, the King of Asgard who was sitting on his mighty throne, carelessly gripping his spear, Gungnir. A weapon that was to powerful to be in the hands of Odin himself. While claiming to be a wise and righteous King, he was foolish and had true dark intentions for everything that he did. All that he did to him, was meant to serve some purpose of Odin's he was sure of it.

He rose from the ground, hearing the disapproval in the warriors behind him as they rushed forward to stop him. But he had already turned around, the shackles falling free and clanging to the palace floor. he rubbed his wrists as the leader of the dozen soldiers glowered at him. "You are to bow until our King says you can rise." He growled angrily, their spears all bristled and pointing at him menacingly. Each taking cautious steps forward as the youngest son of Odin glared angrily and hatefully at them, enjoying the fact all of them were pale with fear.

"I should warn you," His voice was dangerously soft and dark, filled with spite and fury. "Should you choose to attack me. I will kill you." He stated, as if these warriors were nothing more than mere hindrances to him.

"Enough." Odin's loud and deep voice echoed throughout the halls as he rose from his throne. Slamming the butt of Gungnir into the ground with a loud boom, silencing all of those in the throne room. The warriors froze as Perseus continued to glare at them relentlessly, each fearing the wrath of Perseus as each second ticked away. "Warriors, leave now." Odin demanded in his King voice, loud and booming. Expecting no signs of disagreement or questioning.

The warriors bowed their heads slightly, before turning around and leaving the hall. Taking the shackles and chains away with them. Perseus smirking slightly, before he turned back to Odin with a taunting and mocking smile on his face. "Aw, I wanted a little fun." He frowned, noting all of the surprised looks on their faces. Probably from his new profound blood lust, which his stories had always told them just the opposite. That he would only take a life in battle. But where was the fun in that.

Odin frowned, rising from his throne. "Perseus Odins..."

Yeah I should stop you there." He raised his hand in a timeout gesture, of course all of the Asgardians were oblivious to the meanings. But he hardly cared at the moment. "Listen here, I am not your son. You are not my father, and most certainly, you will not talk to me as if you saw me yesterday." His voice steadily rising until it became a roar filled with anger and spite. Ready to drop down and deliver justice onto Odin's wrinkly ass. "Now," He sighed aware that Odin would not continue. "Where is my dead mother? I would just love to be reunited with her."

Odin shook his head firmly, glaring at his youngest son in distaste. "Your mother did not wish to see what has become of her greatest mistake and asked me, if she could sit out this meeting." He paused, enjoying the brief hint of pain that shone within his sons glowing green eyes. "Me, being the ever so graceful King. Decided to uphold her wishes and let her sit out this one." He spat at his son with a grin on his older face.

Perseus just shook his head, eyes rolling in disgust at his fathers actions.

"Now, you are here to face punishment for freeing Loki, for murdering each and every prisoner in Asgard's prison, as well as treason against your King and all of Asgard." Odin spoke in his booking King voice, Perseus saw right through his facade. Behind his mask was a man who was secretly grinning and happy that his son had come before him, ready to face the punishment he deserved.

"No I am not. You are not my King so I need not listen to you. I am here for one reason only, to convince Asgard to fight by my side along with Thor."

Odin bellowed a laugh, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Asgard does not meddle in Midgard' affairs. Neither do the two of you, I am your King and you must listen to what I say, or it is treason of the highest penalty."

This time it was Perseus' time to laugh, dangerous and mocking. "This is not just about Midgard. This is a war that will involve all of the nine realms soon enough. Midgard is just the stepping stone and should we lose that realm, the enemy will have an easier time to take the rest of the eight realms."

"Asgard is truly strong and mighty, should the rest of the eight realms fall. So be it, we are powerful and protected in this city. We will not come under attack, and should we be. We will be ready and win the battle." Odin said confidently.

"Do you not here the arrogance of your own words you fool. Asgard will not stand a chance." He snarled. "You must help us."

"I do not." He bellowed angrily. "Midgard does not need Asgard's help. Let it fall for all I care. You can do as you wish you disgraceful traitor, but I will not drag the rest of Asgard down in your foolish schemes?"

"My schemes, you are the one who has been pulling the strings since the beginning. Banishing me for no reason, separating me from my family. This is all your fault and all of the nine realms will pay for this because of you." He snarled angrily, his breathing becoming louder and ragged. His chest heaving as his darkened eyes swirled with a mighty hurricane of power, trying to destroy all in it's path.

Odin snarled as he rose from his throne, his spear tight in his grasp as he slammed the butt into the ground once more with a loud boom. Trying to silence his youngest sons rage and words. He was glowing a dangerous green as he cold feel his sons aura rising dangerously quickly.

The other Asgardians looked at the legendary warrior in surprise and shock. As if not prepared for this level of anger from one of their most beloved warriors millenia ago. "I am sick and tired of you, Odin. This world and war is a result of your stupid actions. Ones that have never made sense, this is all your fault." He growled hatefully, he turned to Thor with an angry glare as the Prince of Asgard recoiled.

"Don't do this." He pleaded, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his right hand.

Perseus just shook his head and rolled his darkened sea green eyes, the bronze blade he wielded against Thor appeared in his right hand, before he quickly gripped it with his left as well, the blade glowing brightly under the golden lights of Asgard.

The halls gasped as everyone froze still, no one had been prepared for Perseus to actually pull out his weapon and prepare for battle. Odin hissed. "A Greek weapon, you are truly a traitor." He growled as he walked down the steps towards his enraged son, readying Gungnir for battle as he eyed his son wearily.

Perseus took a step backwards, letting Odin come completely to the ground level. The two stared at each other, no one else in the whole hall could move. Everyone was frozen, staring in disbelief at their King and his son. Both looking ready to spear and kill the other. "Finally, I will do what I should have done the day you were born."

"You are nothing more than a tyrant." Perseus replied.

Odin scowled before lowering and pointing his spear point at Perseus' chest. Letting lose a blast of power that shot towards his son with incredible speed. But to his surprise, Perseus launched himself backwards, flipping sideways to the air over the blast of light. A sickening cold expression crossed his face as he suddenly disappeared.

Odin's lone eye widened as he turned around quickly, his spear blocking his sons bronze blade in a shower of sparks. He used his power forcing Perseus' blade back towards its wielder. Who brought his blade back, ducking backwards under the wild swing of his fathers spear. He drove his bronze blade towards Odin's gut, but the King caught the blade with his free hand without as much as a grimace. Stopping the strike completely, before he brought his spear shaft back towards his sons skull.

Perseus growled angrily, using his sword balance as a lever, he wrenched himself upwards, his body going parallel with the floor as he twisted in midair, his feet slammed into his fathers chest as the spear swung over him, sending Odin onto his ass. Quickly turning he landed on his feet, his blade gripped tightly by his right hand.

He rushed Odin, who brought hi spear up to block his sons powerful strike. But instead of the blade coming, Perseus vanished once more. He growled, getting sick of his sons tricks. He forced himself upwards, twirling around looking for Perseus with an angry scowl on his face. Ignoring all of the looks of shock and awe at the two fighting.

A tingling sensation in his head warned him to turn around, as he did he brought Gungnir up to defend himself from a strike that would be powerful and deafening. Instead, Perseus swung his blade upwards. The strange Greek metal slicing through the front of Odin's stomach, crimson blood splattered, covering Perseus' face as the King of Asgard recoiled backwards.

The dark red liquid dripped to the halls floor as Odin put his empty hand against the cut on his sternum, blood spewing from the wound and seeping into the ground. Perseus used his empty hand and wiped his face, instead of wiping away his fathers blood, he smeared the dark liquid over his skin. The blood drying quickly.

He turned, looking at Thor. Whom was frozen in his spot, Mjolnir crackling with lightning but useless as it's wielder was frozen. The rest of the Asgardians were frozen as well, a surprised expression still on their faces as they had not come to defend their King. Who was glaring angrily and hatefully at his youngest son.

His lone eye enraged and shining with raw hated.

The blood trickled to a stop, the wound was still there. But there was no longer blood flowing anymore. His stained red hands gripped his spear as he rose back and got ready for the next wave of fighting. Perseus let Odin point the spear tip at him once again and unleash a blast of powerful light, that would vaporize him, kill him or blast him backwards.

But Perseus was quicker, he ran at the light, sliding underneath it in a baseball slide. His fathers blood making the ground slicker and easier for Perseus to slide through, he brought his leg up within reach but just out of the light and slammed the heel of his combat boot into his fathers knee. Watching the King groan as he stumbled backwards, the powerful light vanishing as he tried to maintain his balance.

Odin scowled, turning back to his son as a fist caught him in the jaw, lifting the King of Asgard upwards off his feet and he slammed down on the thrones rooms floor with a sickening crunch, his back aching as pain shot up the front of his torso.

For an older man, he quickly rose for his drink, angling his spear in front of him in a way to protect himself. "I am the King of Asgard." He bellowed. "And I am not defeated by weak upstarts like you." His booming voice shaking the contents of the room as Perseus charged him once again.

Jumping into the air, rolling once before bringing his blade downwards. All of his strength and power behind him in this one strike, the two weapons met and a loud explosion ripped through the entire room. A shock wave of power obliterating all of the contents around them, blasting Thor backwards and all of the Asgardian citizens and warriors in attendance. Dust filled the area quickly, making it impossible for anyone to see each other after the thunderous blast.

Perseus rose quickly, his eyes scanning as he saw his fathers throne still perfect without a single touch of damage coming to Odin's mighty throne, mostly because it was enchanted to be protected from anyone without the blood of the former King.

He heard nothing but a thunderous silence as rubble continued to hit the ground coming from the destroyed columns around them or the ceiling of above. He scowled at the damage, hoping no one had been harmed or hurt after the large explosion. But of course, he still had to teach is father a lesson. Slowly and wearily he walked towards the place where the weapons had met in a catastrophic event.

His eyes darting around looking for any clue, when suddenly. He cried out. As a spear point ripped through his back, straight on through and out the front of his stomach. He yelped, his already crimson stained clothes becoming wet and even darker as more blood met the fabric. His sword dropped from his hands and clanged to the ground, covered in his own blood and his fathers.

The tip of Gungnir had ripped through his body, but he was a god. This was not going to kill him, with a sickening explosion of his own strength, he gripped the spear point in his hands, ignoring the stinging sensation as the sharp point dug into his skin, the golden tip becoming red with the color of his blood. He slowly yanked forward, a sickening cream escaping his lips as he started to pull the spear out through his body and from his fathers flesh and organs popping and swishing in a repulsive manner as a unhealthy amount of crimson red blood emptied itself from his body.

With one last burst of strength, he wrenched his fathers spear from his hands and pulled the shaft all the way out through the front of his body and into his grasp. He rose shakily, his bloodied hands gripping the completely blood stained shaft of Gungnir, the weapon glowing a evil crimson red color as the blood was seemingly drying onto the metal. He swiftly turned around, Gungnir pointed threateningly at his father, all the way blood still pooled from his wound as he could feel the huge whole going through his body. It was a miracle he could still walk.

Gripping the bloodied spear tightly and ignoring his fathers look of disbelief and shock, he stepped forward and drove the point right into Odin's gut. The King of Asgard recoiling as crimson blood once again splattered out from his body as Perseus gave him a bloody smile, his teeth stained red as his mouth started to slowly pool with blood.

"How do you like it?" He whispered in pain, before yanking the spear out with a new found strength, kicking Odin in the chest. Much weaker than he usually would have and watching as Odin fell onto his back, blood pooling around him, with a dangerous and evil smirk.

Perseus lifted the spear as if he was going to throw it, before slamming it downwards and driving the point right into his fathers heart.

The King of Asgard gasped with shock, blood trickling from his mouth and nose as he spluttered for air, squeezing his eyes closed tightly in the immense pain he was feeling. Bloodied, Perseus whispered to his dying father. "You deserve much more than this. Your foolish plans, all that you have done. You deserved death though too, and I gave it." Using the crimson stained spear, he pulled himself back to his feet. Turning his back on his dying father, whose lone eye finally closed, his chest stopping and his body went still.

Perseus limped towards the Bifrost, leaning heavily on the crimson stained Gungnir. His breathing was ragged, he was taking shallow breaths. Trying his very hardest to get more air to his lungs as blood trickled slowly out of his mouth, the huge whole through his body was not stopping, continuing to spew blood in a trail. Leading Thor and the other Asgardians towards him. He realized that he might also have to fight Heimdall to escape the wrath of Asgard.

But maybe they saw how wicked and twisted Odin was truly becoming, his only regret about killing his father. The only regret he had, was the pain that it would cause his mother. His mother, who would not see here son finally returning to home after all those years of banishment, and that hurt much more than Thor's betrayal and certainly more so than Odin's betrayal.

But at the least, Asgard would unite under the death of their King and go to battle, believing they were going against him. But actually helping him and Thor in the battle against Hel and her allies. Then they would return back to Asgard, with Thor as their King and believing that he had betrayed them all as Odin had said long ago.

His legs gave out from under him, he fell to his knees, his own blood pooling around him as he leaned on his fathers spear. He was teetering towards the edge, as he heard his brothers thunderous voice bellow in shock. Now he knew that his brother would come after him, maybe. Or maybe he would realize it was truly for the best. That this was the best course of action, because the other realms would fall should Asgard not help and Thor knows this. He had told him.

His tiring sea green eyes turned back towards the palace, as he saw Thor sprinting out towards him. Mjolnir was not in his grasp as he yelled, but with the pounding in his ears he was unable to hear Thor's cries, his arms finally giving out. His eyes closing as he fell over the side of the rainbow bridge. He slammed into the icy depths of the water beneath the bridge, he gave a small pained gasp.

Darkness consumed him as he sank to the bottom. The crimson stained spear of his father still clenched tightly in his grasp.

 **A little shorter than other chapters, but I hope their was enough excitement in it for you. I hope that you liked this chapter, took a couple tries because google docs kept deleting my work and was not saving it.**

 **Good? Bad? Awful?**

 **Tell me, or don't. I don't mind.**


	8. Ripping the Team Apart

**Protector of Midgard**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ripping the Team Apart**

Swiftly stepping into the room, Fury's lone eye sweeping the contents of the room, three seated silently. Their eyes gazing into Fury's, all seemingly bored and lazy. Small frowns adorned the faces of all three, each of them looked weary and tired. Cuts and lacerations covered their faces, crimson blood hardened and dried on each of their faces, lightly covering their foreheads, temples and slightly over their cheeks.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Captain." Fury greeted, although his tone of voice was neutral. Not cold, but not warm either. The Director's face was in a neutral expression as his eye observed how tense the three of them were, as Fury ignored the small injuries covering the trio. He knew Rogers wounds would heal quickly, but Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton were another matter.

Neither had the extreme healing capabilities as Captain America did, clenching the manila folder tightly in his hand. Slowly Fury reached forward and dropped the file right in front of Steve. Who was looking at him with suspicion, his light and shining blue eyes weary.

The Captain pursed his lips, the frown marring his face becoming deeper as his eyes glanced at the two assassins. "What's in the file, Fury?" He asked coolly. His eyebrows furrowed in a questioning manner, his eyes betrayed his facial expression. Revealing anger, fatigue and worry. The anger was directed towards Fury. The Director knew this of course. Steve had never trusted him, not really. And certainly not after the events that happened with Loki and the battle of New York.

"Your assignment." Fury sighed, looking away from Steve as he reached his right hand into his open jacket, bringing out a second mania folder, choosing to drop this file in front of Agent Barton. Not Steve, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

"This one too?" Steve asked wary, his anger towards Fury was slight. The man was not trustworthy, but he was not so different from the other members of the Avengers. Each and every one of them kept secrets from one another. That was why the six had not been the overall best team.

Contrary to his belief that partners must know one another to be successful, Agent Romanoff, himself and Agent Barton were all very skilled and well in tuned with each other. He figured that while they did not know every little detail of each other, they still knew the other. Making the trio a better team.

Fury nodded firmly, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. "Yes." He pointed at the file in front of Steve. "Your missions are in the files." He nodded to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton before he turned and went to walk out of the room when Steve's voice stopped him.

"What else?" His powerful and deep voice asked firmly. Fury turned around and his eye met Steve's. Glaring icily, but the super soldier did not back down. Instead he rose, placing his palms against the tables and leaning forward. "What are you hiding?" He growled suddenly, his fists clenching angrily as his blue eyes twisted in a torrent of anger and emotions.

Fury seemed unimpressed and unamused with his display. While both the Agents gazed at Steve in concern, neither had seen him on edge quite like this before. He was tense, his breathing slightly labored as if he had just ran fifteen miles. His face was pale and his normally sharp blue eyes were darkened.

Sweat profusely fell down from his face as he glared hatefully at Fury. The Director of SHIELD grimaced, before turning his head to Agent Barton. "The information of your assignments are in the folders." Hawkeye nodded to him ever so slightly, but Fury could feel the chilly and cold stare that Rogers was unleashing.

"What are you keeping from us?" He asked, the darkness in his voice sent a shiver up Fury's spine. Not that he let any of them see it though. He turned and stared back at Rogers and went to speak, but Steve cut him off quickly, his eyes ablaze. "You've been sending us all over, using us. But you won't tell us what. What are you looking for?"

Fury sighed, he looked desperate. Weary and tired as he stared back at Captain with exhaustion in his eyes. "All the work you three have been piling up, Hill put it to use. We are searching for two others. High risks, they are extremely dangerous. We cannot have them join the wrong side, and with us. They are assets."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"It's in the files." Fury snapped angrily.

"Why? What are we even doing?" Natasha asked Fury, her green eyes cold and guarded like usual. No emotion danced within her eyes, just darkness.

"We are preparing for war. Thor and his ass of a brother have been gone for just less than a month. He promised that a war was coming and we need to be ready for it." He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but he failed. If Perseus was telling the truth. There was no way that anyone could be ready, especially with both the Asgardians missing in action.

The three looked at him in surprise, never seeing Fury break character even for the slightest moment.

But Romanoff quickly downplayed his fears. "We don't know of Thor's brother. What he has done before, where he stands. He could be making a fool out of us. He could have been lying. He seems highly intelligent, quite in tune with our customs unlike Thor. He could be using us."

"Percy wouldn't do that." Steve replied, glaring at Natasha slightly. His body had begun to shake slightly, Fury and Romanoff ignored this while Barton stared at him with concern evident in his eyes. He rose, but Fury and Natasha quickly glared at him. But that did not deter Clint. He interrupted the redhead, realizing he may pay for that later. But he hardly cared for the moment.

"Are you alright Steve?" He questioned lightly, Steve nodded his head quickly. Oddly, he felt tired. Weak and strangely cold. He felt Barton and Romanoff' eyes on him in concern. But he shook it off and looked back to Fury.

"I know he was telling the truth." He informed Fury, his jaw set and he was confident in his former friend, comrade and ally. The Percy he knew, which he realized he didn't know at all would not act like this. But the Asgardian did involve himself in World War II. What purpose was that for if only he was good, fighting for the protection of earth. Telling the Avengers a war was coming, Perseus was trying to protect this world. He knew this and he was confident in his former comrade.

"Whatever." Fury conceded. "But before you three start this mission, Captain should get himself checked out." He said before swiftly walking out, ignoring the three hardened stares piercing into his back.

"I'm fine." He hissed to Natasha and Clint as each of them grabbed an arm, steadying him as he had started to sway on his feet. The two assassins looked at their Captain with slight concern in their eyes, but Steve disregarded the two of them with a slight wave. Forcing them both to let go.

He took a calm and steadying deep breath, his blue eyes getting duller and duller by the minute.

Steve reached forward and grabbed the manila folder that Fury had dropped directly in front of him, opening it and scanning the contents quickly. "Wade Wilson?" He questioned out loud and he saw that both Natasha and Clint flinched and tensed slightly. "Who is he?" He asked calmly, despite the pounding his heart was feeling. It seemed the superior healing factor he normally had was gone and instead he was back to his sickly out of breath condition before the serum.

Natasha scowled, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "A mania, a mercenary. Fury sent the two of us after him years ago. To kill him, you know?" Steve nodded slightly, although he was uncomfortable with that part of these two's lives. She continued on though, either not noticing Steve's distaste, or not caring. "He escaped, seemingly vanishing in midair. We searched the entire city, but he was gone."

"Fury wants us to find him and bring him in." Steve informed the two.

Clint scowled angrily, his eyes lighting slightly. "Thats not smart, he's insane. Crazy and very deadly, at least back then. Who knows how dangerous he could be now." Barton hissed. Steve nodded, he felt particularly uneasy with this mission that Fury had given them. He felt they should be out and trying to find out what was happening, if war was truly brewing as Perseus had said, or if he was wrong.

"Well boys," Natasha said with a sultry smirk. "What's in the other files?" She reached over to grab the other manila folder, but Clint pulled it away from her, she looked slightly confused by his reaction. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Clint.

"Wade Wilson." He hissed. "He's our primary mission. The other can wait. Fury was not expecting us to do two missions at once. Especially when Wade Wilson is so dangerous and been off the radar for so long."

She turned to Steve, laying a hand on his arm. Softly rubbing upwards until her hand rested firmly on his shoulder as she gave him a disarming and beautiful smile. "Where is he?" She whispered, her teeth flashing bright in the lights.

Steve shook her arm off and frowned, "Meet me at the Quinjet in fifteen." He ordered. Before walking out of the conference room.

Natasha frowned. Her eyes trailing after Steve, if Clint did not know her better. He would have thought that was disappointment in her eyes, and sadness. Clint nudged her, breaking her out of her stare. "You okay?" He asked softly, a reassuring smile was across his lips.

Natasha turned to him uneasily, her lower lip quivered slightly. Barely noticeable. "Something's wrong with Steve." She stated and Clint nodded in agreement, although he frowned. Realizing she was avoiding his question.

"Obviously," He quipped, before he gripped Natasha by the the shoulders tightly. His fingers puncturing into her suit. "But there is something wrong with you too." It was a statement, not a question and Natasha scowled despite herself, she noticed Clint's forehead crease, his eyebrows furrowing and he pursed his lips. For a split second, she was worried of him kissing her. "You're worried." Again it was more of a statement than a fact.

Clint knew her well, more than any other Agent of SHIELD. Any other Avenger as well, basically anyone alive. She realized she did not have it in her heart to lie. So she gave a slight nod before turning her head away from his piercing cold eyes.

Clint said nothing in response, waiting for her to reply. After an awkward moment he realized she was not going to say anything, instead of pressing her for answers, he just patted her shoulders slightly before turning and following Steve out of the room. She frowned slightly, not expecting that reaction. She had been expecting, maybe even hoping for Clint to press her for answers. But instead, he left her alone to her own feelings.

A minute later, she followed after him. Walking at a brisk pace towards the Quinjet where both Steve and Clint should be by now. She reached the jet, and noticed that Clint and Steve were talking to one another, quiet and in hushed tones. At the same exact time, their eyes danced and met with hers before they turned away from her just as quickly. She took notice of Steve's pale face and quivering lip. Either he and Clint were hiding something from her or something was deeply wrong with him, as the serum should prevent any disease or colds.

The three took in silence as she stepped onto the Quinjet, relishing the feeling as the aircraft took off into the sky. Her bright green eyes darted towards Steve, who seemed even paler as they took off and Clint, whom was looking at Steve with a concerned gaze. But not willing to press the Captain for answers.

Instead of asking, she turned to Clint. "Barton," She hissed. Drawing attention from both of them. "Where are we heading?"

Clint scowled as his face twisted into an angry expression. She recoiled, not expecting him to be so angry with her. "Vancouver." He replied with a twisted sneer. Her eyes flashed with realization, Clint was angry at the man, he escaped from both Clint and herself, seemingly vanishing into the night air without a trace.

Steve was visibly shaking, he was unable to make out the words from both Clint and Natasha. Instead they were just loud and painful dull echoes that blasted his eardrums. He flinched and covered his ears with his palms. He grimaced as he felt sweat start to drip down from his forehead and across his face, he still observed his two comrades. Both looking at him with concern, their mouths moving as if they were talking to him. But he was unable to hear their voices.

Suddenly the pain vanished and he stood upright, he felt as the Quinjet landed, the cargo door opened and he walked out. Both Barton and Romanoff following close behind.

"Captain." Clint yelled as the two assassins followed him out of the jet. When Steve did not turn around, Hawkeye turned to Natasha with a worried look across his face. He was surprised to see that the normally cold and heartless Black Widow was adorning a similar expression.

Natasha did not meet his eyes, instead he ignored her and abruptly sped up. Gripping Steve by his shoulders and holding him place. "Stop." She said lowly and darkly, Steve turned around and faced the two, seemingly oblivious to their words.

"Something's not right." Natasha murmured, her head turning slightly to Clint.

"No duh." Clint quipped back sarcastically.

The red haired Russian glared at Clint angrily, all the while Steve looked at the two in confusion and his hands were pressed to his ears. Trying to force himself to hear. "I mean, I have a bad feeling. We need to go now." She growled.

Clint nodded quickly and reached up and grabbed one of Steve's arms, Natasha grabbing the other and with slight force they tried to haul the super soldier back onto the Quinjet. His face was pale, sweat dripped from his forehead in unusual quickness. All the while his normally bright blue eyes were dull and weak, faraway and glistening.

As the two assassins tried to pull the man back on the jet, he snapped out of his reverie. Color rose to his cheeks, the dull color in his eyes shined with the usual bright blue. The sweat had stopped and he pulled his arms from the two quickly, wrenching himself out of their grasps.

Immediately the two tried to grab him again. But he shook his head, turning to them. He realized his hearing had come back, and whatever was happening to him had seemingly vanished before their very eyes. "I'm fine." He said with a small grimace, a sinking pit in his stomach as he realized something was off. His instincts were going crazy.

His blue eyes snapped towards the two SHIELD agents, both of which were staring at him with concern. "We don't have exact pinpoints on Wade Wilson, but Maria was able to find out that he was somewhere inside this city. Natasha, I want you to take the left part of the city. Inside the major city, Clint you got the right and I'll take the middle. Stay in the touch in case you're in trouble or need anything. We meet back here in two hours, understood?" He informed them of the game plan, the two assassin nodded their head. But Romanoff had a teasing smirk on her face, and a small pout.

"So it's Maria to you, eh Steve?" She asked slyly, watching in amusement as the super soldiers cheeks turned red. Steve frowned slightly, but was unable to control the blush that spread across his cheeks. He turned away from the two assassins, missing Natasha's suggesting smile and missing Clint's light frown.

"Make sure you're back in two hours. Unless you want me to come looking for you." He said in a small, calm and confident tone of voice. Before he took off quickly, before the two assassins could tease him anymore or say anything else.

When he vanished from the two's viewpoints. Clint turned to Natasha with a weary grimace. "Why do you always tease him like that?" He asked, in a slightly angry voice.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, a frown marring her flawless features. "It's fun, why do you care anyway?"

"He's obviously uncomfortable with talking about his love life, especially around you."

"What does that mean?" She snarled menacingly, a scowl crossing her lips.

Clint rolled his eyes, "It means he comes from a different time period. Instead of showing him and helping him adjusting to this new century. He needs help to be more comfortable, not help in his love life." He growled with a matching scowl on his face in return.

Natasha opened her mouth to retort, but Clint calmly raised a hand and cut her off from speaking. The Russian spy raised her eyebrows at his boldness. No one ever would tell her to be quiet before and she was not going to allow anyone to start now.

"Natasha, you need..." Clint was cut off with an irate snarl, a loud pop resounded as Natasha's hand made contact with Clint's Steve. He recoiled in surprise, his hand reaching up and touching his cheek, now glowing red from the powerful smack his best friend had just delivered.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. Or else." She scowled, the venom in her voice was shocking to Clint as he actually felt fear, the first time he had ever feared Natasha since he had gone to kill her when she was a member of the Red Room. She was jabbing her index finger deeply into his chest, and he was surprised that it actually stung and hurt him.

"Natasha..." He sighed, but once again the redhead spy did not let him listen.

"Shut up Clint." Her voice was angry and her face was slightly tinted red in her raw fury. "What are you jealous?"

Clint flinched back away from her, expecting the irate Russian to deck him, he looked down and away from her. "Yes," He whispered with venom in his voice. "We aren't close anymore, not since after New York." He replied down.

"That's not my fault. You pulled away from the rest of us. We could have helped you."

"I was a prisoner in my own mind, forced to do things I would never ever do. A prisoner used to Loki's advantage." He snarled back.

"What?" She growled back. "And the rest of us haven't. Steve was a prisoner in his own mind for 70 years as he was trapped in the ice, Banner has to watch the Hulk hurts and destroys innocents and I was a prisoner and used by the Red Room for years. So don't act as if the rest of us haven't been through the same thing. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and instead do something about it."

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide. His eyes turned to where Steve had walked off. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, his anger had melted away in her mere words, but her anger was still present, still there.

"Steve, you mean Steve right." Clint nodded. His eyes downcast as he was unable to handle Natasha's piercing and angry green eyes. "He was awake the whole time. Felt as the years went by. So Barton," She snarled venomously, pressing her finger deeper into his chest. "Others have felt more pain than you. I know you feel bad, but it's the past. Get over it." She growled.

Clint chuckled in disbelief. "Like you," He said with an outrageous laugh of anger. "You always wallowing with your own sadness, always feeling sorry for yourself. And you tell me to get over it, you hypocrite." He snarled in return. "Your a monster," He hissed, he had no clue why he was saying this. It was going to hurt her and he did not want to hurt her. She was his best friend. "That's what you are, you tell me to get over it, get over yours. Stop acting like a damaged woman who will always be alone. Get over it." He yelled at her.

Natasha recoiled back slightly, and her eyes gleamed with small tears. Clint immediately felt bad, he reached out to touch her clenched hand. But before he could, a pain shot up his arm. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm up behind his back with a impossible speed. He grimaced in pain, she was on the borderline of popping his shoulder out of its socket.

"Never talk to me like that again." She snapped, whispering in his ears with a sudden coldness. "Or I will end you, I fulfilled my debt to you nearly a year ago. Nothing stops me now from snapping your neck now." Her voice was less than a whisper, but the threatening cold voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"Tasha." He whispered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Save it." She snapped. Before letting him go and kicking him in the back. Sending him straight into the ground.

Clint groaned and looked back at the Russian with heart broken eyes. Tears threatened to overwhelm his senses and fall down his cheeks, but he was able to control himself. Watching as the spy calmly glared at him. A small static sound flashed in his ears.

 _"Barton, Romanoff. Status?"_

Steve's calm and worried tone of voice sounded across his eardrums.

A small smile came over Natasha's face at the sound of Steve's voice and Clint's heart clenched as if a fist had took a tight grip of his heart and was squeezing it relentlessly in his hands,. He felt as if it would explode, a bubbling queasiness appeared deep in his gut.

"I'm good Steve." She said with a light smile.

"I'm good. No sign of Wilson though." Clint grunted a whisper, hoping Steve would be unable to sense the angered and pained tone of voice. Luckily, he did not. Or he did and he just ignored it.

 _"That's because I found something. Get here quick, you need to see this. Queen Elizabeth Park, be here in ten."_

The static sizzled out and the comm went silent, Natasha turned and glared hatefully and angrily at him. She reached down and grabbed Clint by the front of his shirt and jacket before effortlessly wrenching him upwards to his feet. Not before slamming a fist into his face.

Once again the archer felt to the ground, ignoring the pain that was spreading all across the right side of his face. He looked up at his best friend, and he had a sinking feeling that he was no longer her best friend. He had no clue why he said those things, something had just come over him. It was as if he was unable to control his words and actions. This fight started over something so simple as Natasha helping Steve out and it turned to this.

"Barton," Her hiss ripped through his chest. "Don't talk to me. Unless on team business. I am not your friend, not anymore." She growled and turned around. Running towards the direction Steve told them of.

* * *

Tony's steps echoed against the floor, his pace was abnormally quick. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind his dark tinted sunglasses. Despite him being inside, the billionaire still wore the shades to cover his eyes. His palms were sweaty, his chest burned and his fists were clenched together so tightly his nails dug deeply into his skin, drawing a slight amount of crimson red blood. There was a bad feeling deep in his gut, twisting it tightly into a knot.

Tony turned the corner, as he did so he slammed into something like a wall. It was rather larger and stronger than he was, the person or thing did not move and the billionaire fell to the ground with an oomph. He scowled slightly, looking up and glaring at the person he walked into behind his shades. "Watch where you're going." He snapped irritably. His irritation vanished when he noticed who he had walked into, instead his eyes widened.

Bearing down on him, the green colored flesh glinting in the lights. The monsters eyes glowed greenly as they stared down at the fallen billionaire.

Tony stared up at the rippling green muscles, which were clenching and tensing, his bright green eyes glaring at him in hate as the monsters fists clenched together tightly. The green giant took a step forward, the ground shaking with a dull echo.

"Damn." Tony muttered before he impossibly rose to his feet and jumped backwards as the hulk slammed both his giant green fists hard into the spot Tony had just previously been standing. Tony's eyes widened in surprise, his eyes trailing the giant web of cracks that were now in his once perfect floor.

"Bruce." He whined, turning back and facing the giant monster who had taken another dull echoing step towards him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Bruce, please just calm down." He pushed his extended hands outward calmly. Hoping to ease the Hulk's anger and bring Bruce back into control and consciousness.

Before Tony could react, Bruce or now the Hulk swung his giant muscles arm outwards. Slamming into his chest.

With a pained grunt, Tony slammed into the glass window behind him. Glass shards exploding outwards with him, cutting and digging into his skin. "JARVIS." He roared. Feeling crimson blood drip down his face and into his eyes.

'Thrown out my own windows twice in a couple years.' He thought with a bitter smile. He was halfway to the ground, worry and hate covered and overrode his senses in the slight fear he was feeling. Jarvis did not answer him and his death was becoming more and more imminent each second he sailed towards the strong asphalt of New York below.

"JARVIS." He yelled once again. Hoping that his A.I. would hear and answer him this time.

No reply, "God dammit." He roared.

The people below him were staring and pointing up at him in awe. He wanted to scream, 'God dammit.' He snarled in his head. 'Save me.' Instead they just kept staring at him and looking at him with amazed and awed expressions. 'I'm not some exhibit, you assholes.' He growled in his head, he felt a small shadows over his head.

Not as large as the Hulk, but as large as one of his suits. He thanked himself for being intelligent enough to build the A.I. system that saved his life, but he was also irate that the communication system did not respond to him and instead led him to believe that he was going to die, a bloody stain on the streets of New York City.

Tony felt an odd sensation run through him, as he felt four silky, yet sticky bands wrap around him. Two around each of his wrists and the other two around his ankles. "What the hell?" His brown eyes went wide as his descent slowed to nearly graceful, he turned to look at what was wrapping around him and noticed it was white and oddly seemed like a spiders web. The webbing around his ankle vanished and he lightly hit the ground, his legs almost buckling. But he managed to stay upright.

Landing next to him faster than he could process looked to be a man about his side. In a skin tight suit that covered his whole body including his face in a optional mask apparently. His eye for designs and technology noticed the material was lightweight, very flexible but also weak. The red and blue made him easily stand out to enemies and made it very hard for whoever was in the suit to hide and camouflage in his surroundings. Emblazoned on his chest was a dark black spider, with black lines going and wrapping all around the suit, as if it were the spiders web.

His shades had fallen off, so the stranger who saved him just stared at him, not saying anything. Tony was wondering if the person or thing beneath the outfit was just staring at him to creep him out, or staring at him in awe and respect. So he decided to break the idiot out of his reverie before the Hulk came down here and smashed the two to smithereens.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in surprise, never hearing of another super hero in New York other than him and the other Avengers. He scratched his head in thought. "Some Man Spider." He reasoned looking at the red and blue hidden man with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"Spider-Man." He said exasperated. "And you're Tony Stark." He said pointing a finger at him.

Tony's eyes went wide and he held a hand to his heart in mock surprise. "Oh,I am. I never would have guessed." Tony said sarcastically, he watched the man roll his head.

"He your problem?" Man Spider, sorry Spider-Man asked pointing a finger up towards the Avengers tower. Tony looked up to see the Hulk roaring out the open and broken glass window. His green skin and giant muscles were easily seen from here and the roar was loud enough that Tony could swear it could have come from right next to him.

"Yes." He said tersely, not enjoying that another Super Hero lived inside New York City without his knowledge or understanding. "Jarvis." He called out, extending his wrists out. Nothing happened, he scowled and did the same thing. He groaned an turned to the Spider next to him.

"Isn't your suit supposed to come to you?" He asked. His face still looking towards the giant green beast that was roaring outside the Avengers tower window. Luckily Pepper was out for a meeting somewhere he hardly cared to remember, he just remembered that she was gone and safe from Banner.

"Obviously." He growled annoyed. "Something's not right." He muttered. Looking down at the asphalt.

"You're telling me, a giant green monster might rampage across the streets of New York. The people have no idea what's happening, they're just staring at us in awe." Spider-Man informed him, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. Tony could see his muscles and facial features twitching underneath the suit.

"Thanks for informing me." He snapped. "But I already know, get the civilians to safety. I can handle Banner." He said annoyed.

The Spider thing or whatever he was chuckled slightly. "I'm sure, maybe with one of your suits you could handle the Hulk, but without you're useless." Fury overwhelmed Stark's senses and he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Like you could do anything?" He quipped back, disliking the stranger more and more as the two stared up at the Hulk.

"I just saved your life." He said back calmly.

"Shit" He murmured, he had a point there. He did save his life.

"Go protect the civilians, I'll handle mean and green." He informed Stark and before the billionaire could refuse or argue back, his right hand shot towards the top of the building to their right. The Spider shooting upwards at an incredible speed that Tony was slightly impressed, especially as the silk web seemed to just stop coming from his wrist as if waiting for another and lifting him even higher into the air at a faster speed.

His left hand shot backwards back towards the ground, the silk web wrapping around a heavy sewer manhole cover. Lifting the heavy weight straight out of the ground, with unbelievable and amazing grace and skill. Spider-Man spun around backwards, the spider web stopping slightly from his right and he shot another expertly accurate white jet stream at the heavy cover.

Still slightly rising in the air as his acceleration had not allowed him to stark falling, he used all his force just before he could to swing the metal disc upwards over his head and straight flying towards the Hulks chest. As soon as he let the heavy lid fly through the air, he did a twist and flip, he just started to sail downwards and his silk web shooters shot out again. This time hitting the Avengers tower in the exact spot so that he would fly through the broken window after the metal grate hit the Hulk.

Instead, the green beast swatted the disc out of the sky, sending the metal grate shooting towards the ground. It would fall and could possibly kill someone, well most likely would. But he had to trust that Tony Stark would get the civilians out of there for their own safety. What was worse? A metal disc falling from the sky, or a giant monster no one could defeat rampaging on the city streets of New York. He had to, sailing towards the Hulk, the beast reached out to grab him.

But instead he twisted his route, letting go of the webs early and hitting the side of the Avengers tower just below the Hulk. He stopped slid down slightly before stopping completely on the side of the building. He looked up to see the Hulk's glowing green eyes glaring menacingly at him, his giant green muscles twisting as he stared at Peter. His stomach started to feel nauseous and queasy.

With incredible agility and speed, Peter scaled up the window glass and shot upwards jumping over the Hulk's giant fist as he tried to swat him out of the sky. He landed in the Avengers tower behind the Hulk. Whom had turned around and was clenching his fists, there was an odd look in the beasts eyes, there was a slight tinge of red there. He wondered if that was unusual.

But he had not time to ponder as the Hulk rushed towards him with incredible speed for a beast of that size. His fists pounding around Peter as he danced around and dodged all the powerful punches as swings. Which either completely got air, or slammed and ruptured the floor into several jagged pieces.

Peter fell completely back under the next swing of the Hulks and we was amazed by the speed. He had no time at all to leave and attack, had it not been for his tingling spidey sense than he may have been crushed by one of the Hulk's meaty hands.

His hands held him up as his back was less than half a foot from the ground. The Hulk's giant right fist rose to smash him to a pulp in the ground and before he could, Peter saw his chance. He raised his hands, falling onto his back ungracefully, he shot two perfectly aimed webs, both wrapping around the Hulk's right fist.

As the Hulk slammed the fist into the ground he pushed back outside the swing, before shooting two more web streams up at the ceiling. Landing in the rafters, he shot web after web of the short white silk and sticky streams. Wrapping the Hulk up in a powerful web.

Peter fell to the ground as the Hulk struggled, roaring with rage as he was immobile by the immense amount of webbing that surrounded him, that was how fast Peter was able to shoot web after web after web. Of course it helped that his brains got him out of the jam, because he knew he would not have been able to defeat the Hulk in pure strength, even though he was strong, brains beat brawn most of the time.

With a loud roar, he felt a tingly sensation run down his back as the Hulk exploded out towards him, right out of the webbing confines. A powerful fist slammed into his chest, and Peter flew backwards. Hitting the floor of the Avengers tower roughly before bouncing and slamming into the glass.

The window did not break, but a large webbing of cracks appeared and a few pieces fell to the street below, he grimaced in pain as he felt a sharp jab in his back. Peter could feel his warm, blood flowing freely from the wound in his back. Either being ripped up from hitting the ground. Or a jagged glass piece pierced through his back.

He grimaced in pain, underneath the suit, his body was scratched and ripped up from being punched across the room. He rose from the ground shakily, eyeing the approaching beast. His fists were clenched and he stared at the beast defiantly.

Peter could feel his own blood dripping to the ground of the Avengers tower. His sense tingled, but he had no time to react as the beast slammed into his chest, sending him into the already damaged window. The jagged pieces of glass ripping through his costume and piercing into his body.

He screamed in pain as he fell down towards the city streets at an uncontrollable speed, his arms were heavy. Bleeding and scratched, a large, sharp jagged piece of glass had ripped through his bicep, the blood flowing freely darkening the color on his red and blue suit.

The suit was badly damaged and only from two strikes by the Hulk.

With barely enough strength, he lifted his arms up, shot two webs and careened back up towards the Hulk weakly. He landed just within the Avengers tower before tumbling to the ground in pain. He felt himself go airborne and a strong grip wrapped around him as he came face to face with the monstrous green face. Glowing green eyes tinted red looked at him.

He was dropped to the ground suddenly, his body screaming in protest as he hit the cracked floored surface of the Avengers tower. His blood pooling slightly around him, never had he been beaten and humiliated before.

Peter looked up, noticing that Tony Stark floated in front of the broken window. His arms aimed and raised at the Hulk in his Iron Man suit. Ready for battle and to help Peter, next to him. Landing to the ground gracefully was the mighty Norse god of thunder. Whom had an enraged expression across his face as he launched Mjolnir at the green beast just as Tony launched a powerful missile.

Both hit the Hulk at the same time and an explosion went off, sending the beast back and slamming into the wall. When the dust and debris settled the two Avengers looked at one another, then back at where the Hulk had flown backwards and noticed an unconscious Bruce sitting in the debris. "Thor." Tony said, his face turning towards the god, who seemed weary, tired and anxious to a point where his body was shaking slightly. "Help Bruce out, get him clothes and whatever else he needs. I got the Man Spider kid." The god of thunder nodded in response, not saying a word he strolled towards Banner.

Stark raised an eyebrow, that was unusual behavior for Thor. He ran over to the kid, "Kid. Kid, you with me?" He asked calmly, taking note of the amount of blood that pooled around him. The kind should be unconscious, in shock or unable to understand what was going on. Instead he nodded in reply and he grimaced.

Spider-Man trembled slightly and Stark took him towards the lab. "Dr. Cho." He called out, swiftly a female of Asian descent wearing dark glasses that matched her raven black hair appeared in front of him. "I need you to help him." He laid the kid down on a medical chair before he turned to take off.

"Mr. Stark. Who is this?"

Tony shrugged in response, not knowing how to answer that. "Just help him, with his injuries and whatever else he asks. Keep his appearance to yourself, as that's why I assume he wears the costume. Understand?" Th woman nodded and Tony swiftly left, going back up the elevator with Jarvis' assistance, who was once again working. Oddly, Jarvis had started to work once more when the kid had gone up to stop the Hulk from rampaging on the streets of New York.

He had to admit the kid was brave. Walking into his destroyed and expensive living room he sighed. "Why is it always my stuff that's destroyed?" He muttered.

"Man of Iron." He heard the weary voice of Thor from behind him and turned to face the blonde Prince. Surprised by what he saw, Thor's face was sunken, his eyes hollow and his bright eyes were dull and lifeless. His face was abnormally pale. Mjolnir was gripped tightly in his hand, as he was carelessly swinging the mighty hammer around.

Thor seemed beat up, tired and put up with all that was happening, "Where have you been? It's been over a month since you and your brother left, a lot of shits been happening."

"Yes." He replied, trying to sound confident and strong like he usually was and is, but instead it was hollow and weak. "Asgard was in disarray, my brother tried to kill my father. But, Odin learned of the tricks that both Loki and Perseus used and used them to save himself."

"Your brother, our supposed ally and friend, tried to murder your father?" He asked in surprise as the Iron Man suit started to disassemble off of his body and back into the storage at which he normally kept it.

Thor nodded. "Indeed. But my brother is brilliant. A mastermind in mind tricks, Asgard and Odin will fight alongside the Avengers."

"Why? If your brother tried to kill..."

"He fooled Asgard, to thinking he was on the wrong side. So that Odin would lead or send an army against him. It was brilliant. But there is a problem."

"What? That your brother is a scumbag or untrustworthy."

"Watch your mouth Stark on how you speak about my brother. No, the problem is, he vanished. He was wounded severely and he was gone. Even Heimdall cannot see him. It is truly frightening." He paused, looking at Stark with weary eyes,

"Then where have you been?" Thor sighed deeply.

"My father has ordered me to find and execute my brother for attempted assassination of the King. He ordered me to scour all the other nine realms before I come to Midgard because Earth might distract me from my mission or whatever. My father has gone senile. I believe my brother was right and Odin is no longer fit to rule, but I can not exactly go to my home and kill the King."

Stark shrugged and turned away from the Prince. "If your brother does have a plan, then we need it right now. Strange things are happening, Jarvis was down while Banner suddenly without thinking became enraged and almost killed me. As much as I don't like it we may need more help than just the six of us."

"Agreed, Hel will storm Midgard with her vast armies. Along with others both Norse and other enemies."

"Like?" He motioned in a questioning manner, Thor raised an eyebrow.

"I know there plan, to rip the Avengers apart. I believe they somehow influenced Dr. Banner to attack you and kill you, unaware of the Man Spider who saved your life. They intended to kill you and turn the Avengers against Bruce, where are Lady Romanoff, Lord Steven and Eye of Hawk?"

"No clue." Stark shrugged before his eyes popped open. "There going to turn them three against each other. The Avengers will all become foes against one another if there plan succeeds. With the Avengers fighting, these foes we face will conquer Midgard and the other realms fairly easy and with no resistance. There best shot is to get us to split up."

Thor nodded in agreement. "Yes. You are correct. We must find the three with great haste." He replied and Tony nodded.

"Who could influence our minds to hate and dislike one another? Any of your guys?" Stark asked Thor. The Norse Prince shook his head.

"No, this troubles me. But you must overpower this feeling and forgive Dr. Banner." Tony nodded in agreement, but he felt a white hot ball of anger deep in his chest for what happened, it seemed like something was making and forcing his mind to believe that Bruce was at fault and that he should hate and be angry at the man for being unable to control the Hulk and leading to a kid in a costume to being injured.

Thor looked to him, nodded grimly before jumping out the broken window of Stark tower. "Where are you going?" Stark yelled out the broken window.

The Norse god was already gone. Presumably after Steve, Natasha and Clint. "Jarvis, pinpoint the locations of Rogers, Romanoff and Barton." He demanded, his head looking downwards with a great sigh.

"Very well, sir." The robotic A.I.'s voice replied neutrally.

"Sir?"

"Yes Jarvis."

"They are in Vancouver."

* * *

Steve's bright blue eyes looked inside the building in surprise, crimson red splattered across the walls. Still dripping, the red liquid still fresh as if just happening a moment before. This was bad, either their contact was indeed crazy and as terrifying as the file suggested. Or the target the three of them were after was found and tortured. At this point he had no clue, as the deaths this man committed before vanishing of the grid had been just as bloody as these, maybe even more so.

But with this much blood, there should be a body. Right?

Steve's eyes traveled along the clear and precise blood trail. As if the man had been dragged across the ground with his head cut straight off. There was that much ground pooling across the floor, barely any spot in the building was not soaked in blood. Even the ceilings and walls glistened and dripped with oozing crimson.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something was aggravating him, that much he knew. The feeling had come to him in the conference room. He had abnormally wanted to lash out and yell at Fury. Steve had to restrain himself as pest as possible to not let the white hot ball of fury to be unleashed on the Director. For some reason, he was having trouble handling his oddly changing emotions. In doing so, Steve felt a sickness, disgust and fatigue that he had not felt since before he was given the serum.

It was as if had the flu, but then suddenly the three of them arrived in Vancouver and it was gone and he felt as good as new. Well, almost. Steve still felt the shocking and chilling cold of the ice around him, suppressing him, suffocating and freezing him. His insides feeling like they were frozen like he had been.

The cold never went away, even in the weltering heat.

He stiffened and turned his head as he felt a presence approach him. He gripped his shield tighter and turned away from the window, before casting a look in the opposite direction. There was no one in sight, but he knew better. The red haired Russian landed in front of him gracefully, a sly and smug smirk crossing her lips, she opened her mouth to speak, but Steve rolled his eyes and shooed her away with his open hand.

She smirked, but relented. "Where's Clint?" He asked after a second, realizing the archer was nowhere to be seen. His eyes cast around and looked throughout the dark shadows, nothing. He noticed a scowl cross her face and a hard cold look in her eyes, but she said nothing. So he just shook it off, not the type to pressure someone.

A moment later, Clint jumped out of the darkness. His face bruised slightly, a large gash opened in the side of his face. Blood was hardened and dry around the wound, Steve raised an eyebrow. But Clint just flashed him a look that said him to just ignore it. So he did, but once again. Steve felt a lead ball in his stomach. Anger swimming inside of him ready to burst. He wanted to yell and scream at the two, both which were keeping secrets from him. Every single member of the Avengers continued to keep harmful secrets from one another. Much of the team seemed not to even get along and this was going to bring them down.

Steve wanted to, he oh so wanted to go along with his anger. Finally say to them what needed to be said. But he controlled himself, not letting his emotions getting in the way of this mission, instead he just shrugged the anger off. Letting it ease and simmer away before he showed the two what they needed to see.

"You need to see this." Steve motioned them to the window, looking deep inside the building. There eyes widened in surprise and even a little disgust as they noticed the blood was still fresh as it dripped down the walls and dropped from the ceiling as if as raindrops.

The two turned back and stared at Steve at the exact same time with hardened gazes, as if now things were getting more serious than they had been before. Even though the two of them should have taken this mission seriously from the beginning. "We are going to sweep this place as a team and as a unit. Quietly and silently, understood?" He told the two.

Natasha scowled and sent a brief look of anger at Clint, something the super soldier easily and quickly noted. "Steve," Natasha sighed. "Wouldn't be easier to separate? Quicker and faster." Her tone of voice was desperate, Steve noted as if she did not want to be near either him or Clint.

"Quicker maybe. Dangerous yes. No time for any arguments, we need to see exactly what is going on here. Got it?" He asked lowly and in a commanding voice. The two assassins gave brief nods before following him as he opened the window. His boot splashed slightly as he set his foot down in the pool of blood. Just as all three of them had entered the building. Steve raised his shield out of instinct, and a bullet clanged off the Vibranium disc.

He growled slightly as both the assassins raised their weapons. But before either could fire, he had already launched his shield with deadly accuracy. The bullet having come from someone who was hiding behind a corner. Trying to remain invisible, but Steve was able to see faster than most people.

His shield bounced off one of the blood soaked walls, before arcing back slightly and hitting just around the corner. He gave a brief smile as a pained grunt filled the air, and he heard his shield clang to the floor. He took off after his shield as silently as possible. Which proved to be difficult as the three sloshed through the small blood pool. He turned the corner picked up his shield that was no stained in the crimson liquid and resumed down the hallway, straight pass the slumped over man.

Steve turned around as a slight suppressed bullet shot rang in the air. His blue eyes widened as he noticed Clint glaring hatefully at the man, his silenced pistol smoking slightly. The man now dead, had a rapidly bleeding bullet hole straight between the eyes.

"Barton." He snapped, bringing the archers attention to him. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed in anger, while the red headed Russian looked at him with the same questioning doubt as Hawkeye began to fidget and twitch slightly.

"I don't know." He replied, his arm slumped against his side loosely.

Clint's eyes had become glazed, a slight red glow appearing deep in his irises. A tingling feeling warned Steve, but he wasn't fast enough. Clint raised his arm and another suppressed shot rang out in the hallway. His pistol aiming straight for Steve's chest.

Time slowed down as Natasha turned to Steve, who had moved to slowly. But was just fast enough so that the bullet missed piercing his heart.

The bullet, pierced straight into the middle of his chest, his blue eyes went wide in surprise and he dropped his blood covered shield. The Vibranium disc clanging to the ground as Steve's hands immediately reached up and pressed against his chest. He let out a weak moan of pain, his blue eyes watering as they met Natasha's. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth and out of his rapidly blurring vision, he noticed Clint aiming his pistol at him, right between his eyes.

Natasha slammed her fist into Clint's temple with as much force as she could muster, right before he could get the shot off and kill Steve. The archer fell to the ground unconscious, but Natasha hardly cared about him at the moment. She turned back to Steve, who had fallen to his back.

Tears pricked her eyes as she ran over to him, pressing her hands on his and pulling his limp hands away from the wound. She pressed down tightly and touched her comm. "Repeat, Rogers down. Rogers down. _Help, help."_ She whispered fiercely, tears dripping down her cheeks uncharacteristically as she felt Steve's blood continue to soak into her hands.

Nothing, she heard no reply. Natasha turned and saw Steve's dulling blue eyes, which were staring at her in surprise and pain. The closeness of the shot, and from one of his friends had made it harder for the Captain to dodge. Suddenly his head dropped back and his eyes closed, his body slumped under her hands.

"Steve...!"


End file.
